Harry Potter and the Other Secrets of the Chamber
by radarPLO
Summary: This will be a cool story, and everything will tie in and make sense eventually. Quiddich match in the first chapter. Later I will be making it a Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, Kenshin, Star Wars, and Harry Potter alternate realities cross
1. Motivation

Harry Potter and the Other Secrets of the Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me ok, If you have a problem with it, or the fact that the disclaimer doesn't have proper grammar, then it probably isn't your biggest problem.  How about calling the nice men in with the free white jacket.  

A/N: This is set after OotP.  I know they already covered the bit about the Weasley's going to Grimwald place, but I wanted to start with a quidditch match.

"And they're off," Arthur said, commentating this quidditch match.  "Its Ron (Keeper,) Harry (Seeker,) Hermoine (Chaser,) and George (Beater,) vs. Percy (Keeper,) Charlie (Seeker,) Fred (Beater,) and Ginny (Chaser.)"

Harry was very excited for the first time since Sirius died.  He had just been sprung from the Dursley's house, and he was playing his first quidditch match for over half a year, since that horrible… well don't think about that now… got to look for the snitch….  Anyways, it was against the legendary Charlie Weasley, whom Wood had said could have played for England if he wanted to.

Hermoine looked over at Harry just as he made a Wonky Faint, well that's not it, but who cares.  

"Has Harry spotted the snitch?  It looks like Charlie hasn't; he is looking around and catching up to Harry.  That's a very steep dive there.  Charlie pulled up ten feet from the ground.  Harry pulled up a few inches from it.  Wow, that was an awesome feint, even if it didn't work."  Arthur said.

Ron was also very happy.  He had just managed to block Ginny again, even if his team wasn't scoring much, neither was their team.  And he was doing much better than Percy.  Even if he was glad that Percy had finally agreed to play, he hadn't entirely forgiven him.  His apology was much too pompous still.  And Ron hadn't forgotten about that letter.  Normally it would be Bill playing opposite Keeper, but he was off, probably doing Order work.  Wait, there's Ginny streaking towards the goal he had drifted away from in his musings.   He raced over there but swerved off at the sight of a bludger from Fred on a collision course…

"Ginny Scores!  20 to 40, Ron's Team leading!"  Arthur said quite loudly.  Then he slipped off his broom in excitement and was hanging on by his crossed legs.  He managed to get himself up, but not before Hermoine stole the Quaffle from the distracted Ginny.  

Hermoine streaked towards the unprotected left golden hoop.

Percy saw her and raced to defend the hoop.

George hit a particularly well-placed bludger that hit the oblivious Percy a little lower than the stomach, and Percy doubled up in pain.

Hermoine scored.

And the infuriated Percy hexed the Quaffle 'out of here'.

The din was so great that no one could tell who said what insults to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley yelled that dinner was ready, and they all sat down huffily at the dinner table.  

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?"  Hermoine said.

"Just great."  Harry's sullen mood was back.  

Not that Hermoine thought he had no reasons to be sullen.  In fact, he had some of the best excuses in the world.  But he could live a little less… well unhappily.

"Come on, cheer up.  It's not like He is attacking right now."

            "Yeah, Harry, and that was an excellent Wronksi Feint."

            "Oh sure, Voldemort is just going to forget me especially with that…" Then he remembered he wasn't going to scare Ron and Hermoine with that stupid prophecy.  It was bad enough that he knew he was either going to be a murderer or be murdered.  Just a simple little 'r' or 'd'.  That's all the choice he had.

            "What?" chorused Ron and Hermoine, a little anxiously.

            Harry decided they didn't really want to know, and they were enjoying their summer.  "That, that, I was his only failure."  

            "Well at least that's nothing new.  For a second I was afraid you weren't going to tell us."

            Harry felt a guilty twinge. 'Oh well, I'll tell them later, when there are less people to observe their reactions.  Yeah, that's why I didn't tell them now.'

            "Well, who is going to go get the Quaffle?"

            "I'm not getting it.  It is your fault I banished it."

            "YEAH, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS YOUR FAULT-" and then George and Fred started laughing, distracting Charlie his tirade, when he noticed that Percy had stopped moving and was getting grosser by the moment.

            "It's a Slime Freeze.  It freezes the taker in place for one hour while a bit of slime is excreted from their pores.  You should only use it on real Slimes." Fred and George explained.

            "Ron why don't you go find the Quaffle, I'm sure you don't want to eat anything else on your plate."

            Ron looked nervously at his plate for a second; then laughed. "O.K."  He went to go get his broom.  

            Hermoine was talking to Ginny about Ginny's latest boyfriend, discreetly looking for tips.  

            Harry asked Fred and George, "Hey how do you get that effect."

            "Well, as you are our benefactor, we don't mind telling you a few secrets," said Fred conspiratorially.

            "Well the freezing effect comes from a bit of ground up basilisk eyes, and the slime is from magical snails."  George said matter-of-factly.

            "Don't you have qualms in using dark creatures," thinking of the possibility to use dark magic to become the 'r' instead of the 'd'.

            "Nope, If we used unicorn horns and a few other ingredients, we could get almost the same effect, but it would be much sloppier, and the persons state of mind would come into play, dark creatures are much more precise, therefore, actually less dangerous."

            "But don't tell mum that."

            "Yeah, she'd flip out."

            "Why?"

            "Traditionally there is a 'moral' ban on using dark magic…"

            "But there really is no definition for Dark and Light magic.  Just lists."

"I think at one time someone tried to define Dark Magic as anything that destroyed something…"

"But then Vanishing in Transfiguration would be Dark, and that is obviously ridiculous."

"Hey guys, I got the Quaffle," Ron said.

            "We want to talk to you about something after the match is over," murmured Fred.

            "Already?" Ginny and Hermione said in union.

            "I actually saw my wand by my broomstick and, um remembered, well, I didn't look for it I just said 'accio'."  Ron said, embarrassed he hadn't thought of that sooner.

            Everyone got back to the area they used as a quidditch pitch.

            "Now, I never thought I would have to say this as this is all family, but I want a nice clean game, from all of you."  Arthur said, looking pointedly at Percy, Charlie, Fred and George.

            They played until it got dark.  Harry saw the snitch several times, but feinted in the opposite direction to lead Charlie away and extend the game.  The score was 350 to 390, and Charlie's team was winning.

            "Harry, the sun is going down, Catch the Snitch Now!" Hermione said, after she caught on to what he was doing.

            "Okay, okay."

            All of the sudden, Harry felt a certain familiar coldness and could hear screaming.  He ripped out his wand, thought about winning the match, "Expecto Patronum."  A brilliant silver stag leapt out of his wand and drove the Dementors away.

            The match was canceled and everyone went inside.  Mrs. Weasley, once updated of the situation, yelled at everyone to get packed.  They were going to number 14 Grimwald place.

            Dinner was a rather silent affair.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were fuming, and everyone was thinking.

            Harry thought, _Bloody Heck, this is my fault.  My parents, Cedric, Sirius, now the Weasley's wouldn't have to leave if it wasn't for me.  I'm just a kid, and I don't know enough to fight off Voldemort, yet.  Wait a minute YET.  That is a good idea.  I am NOT going to be a victim any more, or have my friends be victims too.  I will just have to learn all the magic I can to…_

            "Psst, Harry, after dinner, meet us in our room."

            Harry finished his meal and thoughts, _I guess if there is no difference between Light and Dark than lists it won't matter, and I'll try to learn both.  Besides, Parseltongue is supposed to be black magic also.  Well I'm about done and so I guess I'll just leave now._

            He got up and left the table.  As soon as he got to the hallway, hushed voices started in the dining room.  _What the heck are they playing at?  Do they think that Voldemort is going to watch them through me?  Well, they might have a point._  He fought down anger and heaved a sigh and entered Fred and George's room.

            It looked like a full-blown potions laboratory.  There were stacks of products lying around with labels on top.  Very cool.

"Would you like a treat?"

"No thanks."

"Okay, Fred **you** have to try it then.  I tried the last one."

Fred rolled his eyes, then popped it into his mouth.  All his hairs turned into feathers, twice the size of what the hair was in length.

Harry and George burst out laughing.  "Your… nose!"  Harry squeaked out.  Fred walked over to the full-length mirror they had on the door, and burst out laughing as well.

"Feather Fantasies"

"How long will it last?"  Harry asked, after his laughing had subsided.

"We don't really know.  That is why we are trying it out on us first, to see if we need a reversal candy as well."

"The reason we brought you here is that our stock of Basilisk eyes have run out."

"They wouldn't have, because we can just use a simple spell to copy them."

"But mum came into our room and, er, accidentally stepped on them, all."

"We told her not to worry, they were just bat eyes with an engorgement charm on them, she wouldn't be too happy if she knew…"

"So she used a cleaning spell to wipe them up and obliterated them.  We can used damaged ones, but she…" George broke off into a brooding silence.

"Don't worry about it.  I can get you some from the Chamber of Secrets.  That basilisk I killed is probably still there…

They continued to talk until late in the night.  A few times Harry thought about rejoining Ron and Hermione.  But the memory of whispers and the fact that they still hadn't come up stairs to see where he was held him back.  They all fell asleep talking.

  



	2. Surprise Party

***Grimwald Place, July 31st***

Harry woke up in his and Ron's room.  The sun was shining directly into his face.  _What time is it? _ Ron's bed was empty.  _I wonder when I fell asleep last night.  I don't remember going to bed.  _

He was getting ready to go downstairs when he remembered what happened yesterday.  _Dinner… silent, until after I left_.  Just then his stomach growled, reminding him that he should go down to breakfast.  He put his glasses on and looked at his watch.  11:55.  _Or lunch_.  

He was walking downstairs.  _Everything is quiet… did they leave?_  He thought wildly for a moment.

"SURPRISE!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!!!!"  Everyone yelled.  Everyone was there.  The Weasleys, Hermione, and the Order.  Even Dumbledore's head in the fire!

Wow!  Unexpected is a mild word.  I can't believe I didn't remember it was my birthday!

They started to sing Happy Birthday as Mrs. Weasley levitated an enormous cake with her wand into the enlarged living room.

Harry blew out the candles.  "Thanks guys, this is the best birthday ever."

"It's not over yet, you have presents too," Ron said grinning widely.

"Really?"  Harry said, even more happily.

"And then we get to eat the cake and Butterbeer for lunch!"

"Wow!" Ron and everyone else laughed.

"This is from the Order of the Phoenix," said Lupin, handing Harry a package.

"Wasn't it Dumbledore's idea?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah, but he can't go out of the school.  He doesn't want the castle to fall prey to an unexpected Death Eater attack or infiltration," Moody replied.

"I thought the present was a bit smaller," said Mungdas Fletcher, aloud on accident.

The package was 4x4x4 feet and had brilliant red paper with snitches flying every which way.  Harry ripped it off.  There stood a box.  Harry opened the box.  Inside was a present, gold paper wrapping it with small red bows on the top circling a roaring lion figurine.  When he ripped this off, another box stood in its place.  This box was only 3x3x2 feet big, with the same wrappings as the first layer.  There were 5 more layers.  Then Harry opened a box.  It was empty.

"Okay, you give me just gave me several pieces of raping.  What's up?"

"Do you really think the Order wouldn't get you anything?" asked Lupin mischievously pretending to be hurt.

"Not really, but it looks that way."

The Order members sat silent for a minute, each one of them showing all their teeth in evil grins.

"I'll tell you what.  How about you poke your hand around _inside_ the box."

Harry did and felt something.  He lifted it out of the box, patting it.  It was a book.

"Well open it already!"

He opened it and it became visible.

"Whoa, its an invisible book of invisibility." Commented Hermione.

"Just think what we could do if we were invisible!" said Ron.  "Now open our gift."

Harry glanced suspiciously at him.

Ron laughed, "No, mine only has one layer."

Harry got chocolate frogs from Ron, an emerald green crystal (but shaped like a quartz) on a silver necklace from Hermione, ["Um, well, thanks Hermione, ", "Your welcome, I know you will always wear it."], and two Skiving Snack boxes from the rest of the Weasleys."

"This is most definitely the best birthday ever."

"Well you don't really have much to compare it to, with the Dursleys and all."

"Yeah, the only way this could be better is if…" Harry forced himself to continue in a bright tone.  "If Sirius were here."

"Harry, you know he's dead, right?"  Moody asked, concerned.  The boy was in denial and needed to move quickly through the grieving process to be stable.  He was one of their only hopes, with the prophecy and everything.

Harry thought a moment; _the only possible way to get Sirius back is if I have more information.  I could try to rip out the fabric and see what's behind it_, "I'll only move on after I see the Veil one more time in the Department of Mysteries."

"I'll try to make that happen," Moody promised.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out and eating Cake and Butterbeer.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, come over here."  Harry said secretively, so, of course, Ginny and the Twins followed.

"Don't you have to go maintain your shop or something?  And don't you have somewhere to be too?" Ron said, annoyed that his siblings were answering to _his_ name.

"Nope."

"We've got Employees."

"And since we can apparate in at any time, they are always on their toes."

"Wouldn't want the double p" 

When they noticed the quizzical looks Fred said, "Pranks with their pay."

"Oh.  Well okay then"

"Ron, stop being so mean," said Hermione threateningly.

"Why did you call us over Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to try to do some of the stuff in the book I got."

They spent the rest of the day learning how to turn themselves invisible.  They couldn't do the stuff with wands but the potions were an option.  They all went up to Fred and George's room.  Fred and George apparated.

When they got in the room, they found a very clean room and a breathless set of twins.  They also insisted on getting all the ingredients themselves.  Ron and Hermione gave Harry significant looks at this behavior that said, _lets talk later_.

Hermione said, "It says that it will take three days to brew.  It is very complicated."

"Don't worry about the ingredients," Fred said.

"We have all of them," George added.

Harry got more significant looks, as dragon's blood and angle dust was on the list.

After they had finished adding everything, except for the angle dust as you add that 20 minutes before you drink it, they went down for dinner.

Just before Ron and Harry fell asleep in their room, Hermione came in.  "Hi guys.  Ron said now would be a good time to meet."

"I thought I only thought that."  Ron's nose was scrunched up with confusion.  "Oh well.  Harry did you notice anything odd about Fred and George?"

Uh oh.  What if they tell Mrs. Weasley or freak out.  Lets try a probe.  "Just curious, how do you guys feel about the dark arts?"  Oh great, that was subtle.

Their eyes widened.  As Ron started to open his mouth, Harry said, "Oh, never mind.  No I didn't notice anything.  Fred and George have lots of potion ingredients because they are the inventers, the experimenters.  Anything that might be useful they would have; especially as they had a large investment and are doing very well."

"That makes sense.  But what about their room being hurriedly swept clean before we entered?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it's not like my room is very clean, and they go in there all the time."

"They probably just didn't want you guys to see the new products before they are released."

"Yeah, well I have to go to the bathroom."  Harry caught a Significant Look as it passed from Ron to Hermione.  

"It is getting late.  I'd better go now."  They filed outside but forgot to shut the door.

Harry pulled out an extendable ear and listened, "What was that questing for, what was he playing at."  "I don't know, maybe he's tired and it just slipped out."  "Why would it even be on his mind?"  "But Harry's not…"  

Harry yanked the ear out of his ear.  He didn't need to hear any more.  His friends didn't trust him as much as they did before.  _Well then, I don't have to feel guilty about not telling them anymore_, he thought with forced optimism.

When Ron came back in, he pretended to be asleep.


	3. The SnakeBrain Coral

Disclaimer:  This is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ALL MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nah, actually some is J.K.R. and one idea is from P.A. from the Xanth series.

*Still at Grimwald Place*

Harry woke to Ron shaking him excitedly.  "Moody's here!"

"What is so great about that?" Harry queried.  "He was just here yesterday for my birthday."

"He's got a special pass to take us to the Department of Mysteries."  Harry sat up very quickly.  "Fudge and the rest of the Ministry owe the order some pretty big favors, so they cashed in a few.  Hermione and I get to come too.  Oh, and Hermione hinted that she was going to make sure you were wearing her necklace today, so put it on."

Harry put his glasses on and got dressed in less than a minute.  It was a record speed.  Then he flew down the stairs dragging Ron behind him.  

Everyone was eating breakfast when they came in.  

"Do you really think it is wise to go back to the Department?  Someone might do something rash."

"Molly, stop babying Harry so much," said Lupin.  Mrs. Weasley looked offended.  "I know you are just looking out for him, but too much of a good thing can be a bad thing."

Harry ate his breakfast quietly, listening to conversations around him.  Hermione, Fred and George were debating the morality of having a joke shop.

"Honestly, people could get hurt."

"As a very wise person said once," George winked at Harry.  "In dark times people need a laugh, and it's nothing life threatening, especially with Mungos so good at jinx reversal."  He and Fred chuckled.

Ginny and Ron were discussing quidditch.

A few long hours later, or so it seemed to Harry, as it was really only a half hour later, Moody said, "Well, we better get going then.  Harry, you ready?"

"Yes," Harry spoke clearly and loudly, so their would be no chance of anyone *Mrs. Weasly* mistaking his intentions if they wanted to.

"Well then, I'll go first.  You follow next, Hermione, then Ron and Harry."

Harry had a slightly glazed look in his eyes.  He felt his wand in his sleeve, where he put it for easy access, should any opening to save Sirius come up.  Wild half thought possibilities were running through his mind.

It was his turn.  He took the pinch of Floo Powder that Mrs. Weasly held out, threw it into the fire, stepped in, and yelled Ministry of Magic.  When he got there he saw the fountain had been reconstructed, and Hermione was looking at it disbelievingly.  

"What is wrong with it?" asked Ron obliviously.  Hermione looked like she was bursting to yell, but barely kept it in.

They all had their wands tested and got badges that said their names and Memory Run.  Those phrases where always annoying.

"Hello, I'm Janice.  Fudge asked me to show you to the Veil.  Come with me."

They took the elevator all the way down, walked through the Departments of Mysteries door and to the veil.

"Well, here it is.  I don't really know what you wanted coming here.  Would you like to leave now?"  Moody said, almost hopefully.

"Not quite yet, I think I see a sculpture of something on it."  Harry went closer, peering between the curtains folds at the top.  "Oh, this is ridiculous.  _Reducto_."   

The curtain flew off.  Everyone in the room jumped.  "Was that really necessary Harry?"  Ron asked.

"What do you think you are doing?  That curtain could have been an important part of the veil…" Hermione started.

"Well it wasn't, so lay off."  Harry interrupted her before she got worked up.

"Please don't do that again.  The Unspeakable might have my head."

"Not your fault, so it's not your head I would want," replied Janice.

"Well, it was important.  Look at this."  It was a model of a snake that none of them could place.

~Where is Sirius~ He hissed out.

~Who disturbs the rest and storage pool of the Snake/Brain Coral~ Hissed back the snake figurine

"AAAARRRRGGGG Evil Wizard on The Loose!"

"Calm down Janice, being a Parseltongue is not something you can help and you know that."

"Sorry, slight fear of snakes."

"Harry, what is going on?  You are speaking Parseltongue." Asked Ron.

"Later" ~What do you mean storage pool?  Who are you?~

~I store anything that falls into my depths for a latter time.  I was built 150 million years ago to keep a few alive and preserved until a time where and when they were needed, and then I make a trade~

~What are the whisperings that I here when I get close to the veil?~

~A sound system that reminds people not to break me because there are people in here~

~You have accidentally stored someone whom is wanted in this time when he fell through your veil.  His name is Sirius Black.  Will you return him~

~Let me check, yep, One Sirius Black here.  Been here less than a month.  But I won't release him without a trade.  Don't worry, he will be perfectly preserved.~

~Do you mean that another human has to go get preserved if we want Sirius back.~

~Yes~

~Will a threat to break you work instead?~

~No~

~Will anything do instead?~

~Yes~

~What~ Harry was growing very impatient with this Brain/Snake Coral.

~I always wanted to see what it was like to be human, with emotions and feelings and stuff.  I have the ability to hitch a ride, but I haven't got to use it yet as the host hast to be willing~

~For how long~ Harry was hopeful, yet guarded.

~Just a day, that's all I can leave for~

~Spit him out first, and then I'll give you a ride~

Sirius came tumbling out of the veil.  He looked like he had just fallen down and got back up.  His wand was in his hand and he asked, "Where did the death eaters and the Order go?  Why do only Harry and I have our wands out?"  He noticed it was light out.  Did I pass out last night during the battle?"  Then he noticed everyone's looks.  "Hey I'm okay.  You can talk to me."

"You really don't know how long it's been."

Sirius started to get worried.  "How long?"   

"A little over six weeks."

"What the heck happened?  I remember Belatrix stunning me, but then…"

"Then you fell into the veil, that no one seemed to know about and no one asked it what it was," Harry said.

"I am insulted.  It is not like we didn't see the figurine, and we can't speak Parseltongue, but we did try other languages."

"By the way, don't freak out for a minute Okay.  I'm going to try something." ~So how does it work?~

~Point your wand at me so the little wizards don't get really scared, and I'll do the rest as long as you are willing~

Harry pointed his wand at the Snake/Brain Coral, ignoring the others queries ~I'm ready~

~Here it goes, first I will put a spell so things don't change in my absence~ A green cloud with silver sparks flowed from the figure and encircled the Veil, receded and then encircled Harry.

Harry spun around and all five of them looked shocked.  Hermione gave him a mirror.  His eyes were now in slits, like Voldemort's, except green.  His nose was smaller and more snake like, too.


	4. Cory

Thank you for the Reviews

~Opps, sorry about that~

~Can you fix it? ~

~noaslongasiamhereyoutakeonsomeofmylooks~ (A/N there is no spaces on purpose.  It's supposed to get past the feeling the person doesn't really want to tell the other person and is sheepish)

~WHAT!  Oh well.  It will return to normal after you leave, RIGHT! ~

~Of course~

"Harry, why are you talking to me in Parseltounge?"  Ron looked VERY worried.  But he wasn't quite as bad as the others, who were doing remarkable impressions of goldfish.  "And what was that cloud?  In English please!"

"Can you understand English?"

"Um Harry?"  Ron didn't look any happier at this question.

"Yes but I normally can't use it."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I think you better talk to… um, Ron, oh, yeah, Ron, now."  Ron was now openly gaping, just like the others.  "Okay, here it goes.  I… For Sirius the Snake/Brain Coral is here in my mind with me, changing some of my features for the day he's with me.  Any questions?"

"Don't you realize that's dangerous?"  Sirius had snapped out of the goldfish impression looked very concerned.

Harry felt like hugging Sirius.  Even though he hadn't thought Sirius was dead, he still hadn't seen him in a long time, unsure of when he would return.  However, at the slightly unnerved look on Sirius's face he restrained himself.  "He doesn't have any evil intentions.  I'm sure," he added at Hermione's dubious look.  "Has anyone thought of how we are going to get Sirius out, without him getting thrown in Azkaban, because if it can cover two, I think we should."

"Um…"

"Moody," Sirius said unbelievingly.  "Did you forget that I'm a wanted man?"

"Well, I thought you were dead.  The Unspeakables have worked on this forever, so I thought there was no chance…"

"I've got an idea.  Harry, summon your invisibility cloak."

"Great idea, it'll be a tight fit, as I'm all grown up now."

"I don't think you are that grown up."  Moody smiled.

"Okay, Accio Invisibility Cloak."  Harry shouted the incantation and concentrated on.  After about five minutes of silent concentration there came whizzing noise.  The Invisibility Cloak arrived with a huge rush of wind.

"Well we'd better go now."

"What happened to Janice?" asked the ever-observant Hermione.

"Who's Janice?"

"The Unspeakable that led us down here.  Well, when the large cloud enveloped you, she kind of panicked.  I used a certain charm that makes people go to sleep and wake up in one hour without remembering the last two.  The incantation is _Dormito_.  I'll teach it to you when we get out of here, but we'd better go before the hour is over."

Harry looked at Sirius again and hugged him, "I'm so glad your back.  Okay, lets go."  Sirius and Harry pulled the cloak over themselves and they all walked out of the building.  The Snake/Brain Coral was watching this emotional display, so stayed silent.

Moody didn't want to be stopped and asked about Harry and Janice's visible exclusion from their group, so set a purposefully brisk pace.

When they reached the fireplace, they debated, trying to be inconspicuous, on how to get back to Grimwald Place.  

"We can't have an invisible person shouting and the fireplace going green for no apparent reason.  And I don't think that two people could travel by floo powder at a time anyway," Hermione pointed out the obvious again. 

"Well, I can just apparate there.  Since I built the wards, I can go through them, and take Harry with me," Sirius said in a low whisper.

They all got to the Grimwald Place's living room.  Sirius and Harry pulled off their invisibility cloak.

"It looks a lot different since I was here, and it feels like I was here this morning."

"Yeah, after the house elves from Hogwarts took Kreacher, because he used his master's words to suit his own purposes, they came back and swarmed the house.  They asked Mrs. Weasley what she wanted gone and she said everything with dark magic in it, and they took down some pictures, too.

"Hey mum, I heard a noise in the other room.  They must be back," one of the Twin's voices echoed down the hall.

"Good, what that poor boy must be going through…" She trailed off as she stepped into the room, "Sirius, You-know-who…" She fainted and Moody caught her and laid her down on the couch.

"Harry?"

"What happened to your face?"

"You look like Voldemort."

"Don't worry, I'm just visiting.  Whose Voldemort?" the Snake/Brain Coral said with Harry's mouth.  "I'll tell you later," Harry replied to the Snake/Brain Coral.

If the Twins looked scared, although Ron couldn't tell if it was from worry for Harry's memory, sanity, or body.  Probably both.  He could relate, having experienced the same shock a few minutes ago.

They seemed to abandon that line of thought for the moment.  "Sirius, you're back!"  "How?"  "What happened?"

"Harry traded the Snake/Brain Coral a day in his body for Sirius's release, the Snake/Brain Coral is the guardian of the Veil, I think."  Ron looked at Harry for confirmation.

"That's right, except I'm more the Veil than its guardian."

"You don't know how odd it is to hear you using my mouth and voice."

"YOU don't know how odd it is to hear you talking to yourself."  When Harry opened his mouth to protest Ron added, "Well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, okay, COULD YOU STOP LOOKING AT _THAT_ MEMORY, I CAN SEE IT, TOO."

"What's wrong with that?" the Snake/Brain Coral said innocently.  And before Harry could stop him he asked, "This is very vivid, what's with the lips, the Christmas, the Dumbledore's Army, the mistletoe, and the 'Cho' in that…"

Harry went bright red.  "STOP!  I'll tell you in a minute."  Harry turned his attention to the rest of the people in the room, all of whom looked like they all were trying to hold in just a little laughter.  "Well, if you will excuse me, I'll be in my room."

Harry exited the room and made his way up the stairs, looking at his feet and trying not to blush too hard.

"Harry?"  Harry looked up.  "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!"  Ginny Weasley fainted.

~Opps. ~

~What's wrong with her? ~

~We look a lot like Voldemort right now.  It kind of freaks people out. ~

~And Voldemort is…~

~A very evil wizard.  He killed my parents.  I am actually kind of tired, as I didn't get much sleep last night.  Just tired of thinking right now.  Everyone can always find another thing to be odd about me, and this Ginny-fainting-thing tops them all. ~

~You just don't have the correct attitude about the whole thing.  You should just think it is funny, 'cause for what I can see of the future, it you don't get in a better humor soon, then…  I'm not supposed to tell you actually.  Oh well, just drift off thinking about what I said and I will take care of Ginny and your body for you. ~

"Oh, and can I call you something besides the Snake/Brain Coral.  Like Cory."  He said tiredly.

"That sounds good," He said soothingly.

"Thank you!" Harry said gratefully and he sunk into oblivion in part of his mind.  It seemed much easier to retreat and let someone else take over than it did to go to sleep.

Cory then flipped through all of Harry's memories about Voldemort, _(Oh my gosh, Voldemort looks very familiar, like someone I know.  I'll put that thought away to ponder on a rainy day,) _then his parents, then Sirius and the other Marauders.  He then decided to flip through the memories with strong emotions attached to them.  The Cho incidences came up again, but he realized towards the more recent memories, the feelings became almost non-existent.  Then he did the rest of the strong love memories, and came up with some of his friends and memories of Sirius and Dumbledore.  Then he went through all the memories with hate in them; All the ones with bullies, Voldemort again, then Dudley and Malfoy, then other Death Eaters, then Snape.  But like with the Cho memories, the Snape ones lessened in intensity of that emotion in the more recent memories.  He realized that was because they had both done something Harry hadn't expected, one had turned out to be working for the good side, and the other had a friend who betrayed them.  He also found out that Harry most of the time considered Hermione and Ron and himself as we in the times when he was most comfortable.

Then he noticed Ginny was stirring.  Opps, he was supposed to return her to the group, almost an hour ago when Harry 'fell asleep'.  He bent closer to her.

She rolled over and opened her eyes, "Harry, why do you look so different,"

"Probably because I am not Harry," Ginny looked somewhat relieved at this.  "I am just borrowing his body."  That was obviously not the right thing to say as Ginny fainted again.

Cory picked up Ginny, which was actually quite a lot of work in this feeble frame.  _Nah, it's not an old feeble, just scrawny_.  He staggered over to the living room, which wasn't that far, as he hadn't even gotten to the top of the stairs, just the first landing.

When he entered the living room, everyone was chatting happily.  Mrs. Weasley seemed revived and updated on the latest news.  Ron and Hermione where playing chess and Fred and George were watching, which Harry and Ron thought, from what Cory gathered, that it was good for Hermione to lose at something.

~Hello~

Fred and George looked up and said, "Still can't understand Parseltongue, try English."

"Hello."

"Much better."

"Are we talking to Harry or the Snake/Brain Coral?"

"And do you have a nick name or something we could use?"

"Cory.  Harry gave me the name Cory."

"Well Cory, tell us about yourself"

"Not much to tell, I'm just an Ancient Guardian of anything and everything that's in me."

"What sort of stuff do you have?"

"Well, there are quite a warm blooded few reptiles that I think have gone extinct.  I was going to release them right after they all died out, but the protocol says that I can't give something for nothing."

"Do you mean that if we trade you a day in our lives…"

"You can give us some Dinosaurs?"

"Yep, but I've got to warn you, Dinosaurs have personalities of their own.  Their intelligence level is almost par with the humans.  Their wizards and your wizards at least.  Their 'muggles' couldn't do much with their ungainly limbs not able to do anything delicate, so only the wizards were able to develop their brains.  After the wizards died out and the meteorite hit, all the dinosaurs died out.  But anyways, what do I do with Ginny?  She's getting heavy.  And my arms are hurting.  Are they related?"

"Yes."  They would have laughed but were concerned for their sister.  The Twins rushed over and took Ginny and laid her down on the couch.  "What happened to her?"

"I think Harry said she fainted.  People seem to do that a lot.  Especially the females.  Every female except Hermione actually." Cory speculated.

"Nah, its just shock of seeing someone they know turned into almost a Voldemort look alike."  "I think it might be best to keep the self willed dinosaurs in the veil.  Do you have any dragons that have gone extinct?"

"I don't know, is the Jewel Crown Dragon still alive today?  Their full size is only three feet tall and I know they were heavily hunted for their magical properties and mean temperament back in Merlin's days.  I could give you a couple of those.  They were too nice, so they were getting picked on, so came to me."

"Whoa, and the only thing we'd have to do is let you ride around in us for a day?"

"Yeah, this stuff is really fun, seeing it all from one perspective with emotional attachments.  But it would have to be in 6 weeks, because I'll have to recharge my magical wards and such."

"We'll drop in then…"  

They talked more about what dinosaurs were like and had a great time.  Lunch and dinner were really interesting experiments, but Cory did all right with all of Harry's memories to fall back on.  Later he talked to Ginny and Hermione.  He even introduced himself as Cory, but Ginny still seemed a bit too stunned to make proper conversation, so he ended up talking to Hermione about the difference in traditions between muggles and wizards.

Cory stayed up through the night to maximize the experience.  Except when he went to sleep for one hour to try it out.

Before he knew it, it was time to go back to the Department of Mysteries.  

"Well, I guess I will see you guys in six weeks then."

"You can count on it Cory…"

"We will miss you."

"Thanks guys."

Sirius had decided that apparating again would be the best option, and Moody would get the wards for the Department of Mysteries down for a half hour.  ("They have that option incase of an emergency and they have to get there fast.")

"Hey, Cory, remember to wake up Harry before you leave.  Otherwise it might make a magically induced coma.  I read it in a book.  And don't forget to shut the door after you leave, or else someone else might come in," Hermione reminded him.

"Bye guys, see you later."  And with that, Sirius apparated with a slight pop.

~Harry wake up please~

~Harry, are you in there? ~

~Harry, Wake UP NOW~ Cory screamed getting a little worried.  Cory willed Harry to come back to consciousness as hard as he could.

~What?  What time is it? ~

"HEY, I'm still here, could you stop talking in Parseltongue, Please.  And Cory, is Harry there yet?"

"Yes I'm here.  We're back here already?"

"Yes." ~So what do you think of Ginny fainting now~

~It's kind of funny actually, the look on her face…~ Harry stopped hissing for a minute trying to hold back laughter.

~Good~  "Sorry about that Sirius, I just had to tell Harry something."

"Hmph."  Sirius had a feeling they were talking about him when one of them burst out laughing.

"Well bye Cory."  ~And thanks~

"Bye Harry."  A green cloud with silver sparks came from Harry, went to the archway, surrounded it and soaked into it.

A/N: All the spells that you don't recognize have translations from Latin to English.


	5. AWWWW, Summer's Over

*AWWW! Summer's Over and Off to Hogwarts We Go*

            After that the summer went perfectly normally.  Or at least as perfectly normal as you can get when you are a wizard in training, your friends love magical pranks and your convict godfather who is recently back from the dead is encouraging them, you are studying to defeat the Dark Lord and doing your summer homework, and you have the occasional nightmare that you ignore and tell no one about.

Moody taught Harry a few more useful spells whenever he couldn't sleep from a nightmare.

Sirius taught Ron Hermione and Harry how to become an anamigas at Harry's request.  Sirius told them it would be a long and hard process and warned them that it had taken the Marauders almost four years to completely transform.  Harry countered that they were willing to work hard and long, and that it would take them less time, as they had a teacher, and didn't have to learn all the tricks the hard way.

They learned all of the theory over the summer, because they could continue the practical part at school without help.  They practiced their forms in a room full of mirrors, so they could see what they were.

Harry was the closest to becoming an anamigi.  He could transform most of the way.  He was able to turn into a four foot long skinny thing with his legs reduced to almost nothing, and his arms migrating towards his back and becoming a bit longer and much broader and thinner, and a tail forming almost as big as his body covered with green scales that had silvery sparkly circles in the middle of each one.  His face was the most transformed.  His nose was that of a dragon, but his eyes and mouth were definitely snake like.  His eyesight and hearing was improved, and he could sense heat.  He could also smell with his forked tongue enough to differentiate between Ron and Hermione by smell alone, even though neither of them had any scent whatsoever in his human form.  His teeth disappeared beneath the gums except his eyeteeth, which became long and hollow.

"Hey I bet you are an Alpine Mini-Dragon.  I've read about those.  They aren't well documented because one can only be caught if it wants to.  They have some kind of apparational magic.  All the writers of the book had to go on about what powers it contains is from checking the bodies of those who tried to capture one after backing it into a magical corner.  The authors also weren't sure if each mini-drag has a different venom or if they can change their venom magically to suit their needs.  One wizard was shot with a very powerful corrosive, there was nothing left of him but part of his belt buckle.  Another was bitten and his magic was destroyed.  I can't really remember any others right now.  I can't wait to get back to the Hogwarts library…"

"Hermione, that's all very fascinating, but I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE."  A few minutes later, "I'm sorry, just I want to become an anamigas as fast as possible, so I have to concentrate."

Hermione was the next closest.  She became covered in white fur, her back legs shortened, her feet and hands became paws, her nose grew whiskers and her pupils became cat like.  Her ears became pointy and migrated to the top of her head.  Hermione's eyesight and sense of smell also became better.

"Hermione, I think you are some kind of white cat."

"No duh Harry"

Ron was having some difficulties.  Whenever he concentrated, all that happed was that he shrunk.  He was a little over a foot tall at his best attempts.

"Maybe your anamigas form is just a midget."  

"No, I can feel there is more there."  He looked over at Harry and realized Harry was trying to hold in a fit of laughter.  "Arg, you'd better run."  And Harry ran away from a one and a half foot tall and growing Ron.

Whenever they got a bit board, they made another invisibility potion.  "Jezz, there must be over 50 invisibility potions in this book."

"Don't be silly Ron.  There are only 47."

"How do you know that?  There's no table of contents, and the book isn't exactly an organized one."

"I, well, do you remember that day that we drank the potion that renders you invisible for a whole 24 hours a couple of days after Cory left?"

"Yeah, of course.  That's the only one of the potions that we have actually taken so far.  Oh well, at least we're stocking up for Hogwarts"

"Well, I got board, so I decided to use the time to memorize the whole book, then I took statistics on it.  Each potion also has an antidote, and there are 3 potions that allow you to see invisible people, although they don't work on all of the potions, they work on more external magic, like all the spells except one and invisibility cloaks…"

"Hermione!"

Before they knew it, the summer was over and it was Wednesday, September 3rd.  Time to catch the Hogwarts Express.  Mrs. Weasley had deemed it unsafe to go to Diagon Ally, so she and a few other Aurors bought their school supplies and went to Gringots for them after they got their letters and Owls.  Hermione scored an Outstanding in everything, making her officially the top of her class.  Ron scored an Excellent on everything except for Division, which he got a Poor in, Potions and Transfiguration, which he, surprised, got Outstandings in.  Harry got an Outstanding in Transfiguration, DADA, and Potions much to his surprise.  He got an A in History of Magic, Division, and Astronomy, actually giving him one more owl than Ron.

"We probably scored so well in Potions because Snape wasn't there."

Harry was also surprised that he had been made Quidditch Captain, as well as recently reinstated Seeker.  A package came with that letter returning his Firebolt.

They had a huge farewell breakfast that Mrs. Weasley had made special.  They had baked potatoes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, mash potatoes, sausages, and toast with jam and pancakes.  Mrs. Weasley pilled a large serving of each on his plate, and he respectfully and strenuously ate it all.

"Are you all ready to leave?" asked Sirius.  He got a replying chorus of yeses.

"How are we getting to the train station anyways?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, we must have forgotten to tell you.  You aren't going to take the Hogwarts Express.  We will be taking a port key to Hogwarts by order of the Minister of Magic.  He says that it will reduce the likelihood of the train being attacked."  

Harry's surprise was replaced with a desire to be able to defend himself and those he cared for.

"Why are we going so early then?" asked Ron plaintively.

"It's what Dumbledore decided.  He said a little birdy had told him it would be a good time.  You get the rest of the time once you are there to yourselves, and you can use it however you want.  Except for you Harry.  Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

Harry looked up in surprise.  It was actually quite surprising to be surprised three times in one day.  _I could go to the chamber of secretes after and Ron and Hermione will not question my disappearance for a while.  I just have to cut the heart to heart with Dumbledore short.  _Harry realized that he had almost forgiven Dumbledore for last year, and not telling him the prophecy, and trying to get him to move on after Sirius disappeared.  Almost, but not quite.

"Everyone got their stuff in hand?  Good.  3…2…1…"

The colors blurred together as Harry felt a now familiar hook in his navel.  He was just barely able to remain standing as the colors got put back in place.  

"Let go now because it is going to send me back in exactly one minute.  See you guys next year.  Bye Harry.  Oh and you can leave your trunks there.  The house elves will get them in about an hour, and the train shouldn't arrive for another six hours at least."

"Bye," they all said in unison.  Sirius flashed away.

"Well, I'd better head up to Professor Dumbledore's office then.  I'm sure he's going to talk to me for a long time, so don't wait up."  Harry left up the staircase quickly.

"Well, I'm glad to see that Harry's not holding any grudges."

"Why would he?"

"Ron!"

Harry laughed under his breath as he made his way up the stairs.  He had made just his ears become their Anamigas shape so he could make sure they weren't suspicious.  He arrived quickly at Dumbledore's office because he had been there so many times.  The door opened just as Harry reached out to knock on it.  

"Hello Harry, I was just coming to get you to tell you that you will be studying Occlumecy with me every Tuesday evening right after dinner.  You will try to make a discrete exit, won't you?"  At Harry's nod he continued.  "Well, that's all; is there anything you would like to tell or ask me?"

"Yes professor.  What defines Dark magic?" Harry asked on impulse.

"That's hard to say.  I'd guess it would be any magic that can only be used by evil people for evil purposes.  For instance the Crucatious Curse can only be used by an evil person, for an evil purpose, in this instance, torturing them."  Dumbledore seemed satisfied with this answer.  But he added just for good measure, "And any wizard who uses dark magic is a dark wizard.  Would that be all?"

"Yes" Harry started walking towards the bathroom on the second floor.  _Well I guess I am already a Dark Wizard then.  _((A/N) Remember that battle in the fifth book where Harry says _Crucio_?)  _But I am not evil.  I know that, because I actually care about my friends.  In fact I care about the entire human population.  I wouldn't will anything bad on any innocent.  So I guess I don't have to fear Dark Magic any more, just have to fear becoming Evil, and my friends finding out that I'm going to be, I'm currently a Dark Wizard.  Even if they do, I could try to explain…_

Cold Very COLD…  Like I walked through a ghost.  Ohh…

"Oh, Hi Myrtle."  Harry was surprised he had gotten to the bathrooms so fast.  

"Hi Harry."  She was saying other stuff, but it was in a mopy voice, so Harry just tuned her out.  He went over to the sink that never worked.

~Open Up~

He hopped in and slid down the steep pipes.  Opps.  I am going to need to get back out.  Oh well, I can just summon my broom if I can't find any other way out.

Then he walked by the shed basilisk skin.  He climbed through the hole in the rockslide that was made by Gilroy Lockhart with Ron's wand.  He navigated the other passageways until he got to the doors with the two emerald-eyed snakes.

~Open Up~

The room looked much like it did four years ago.  The smell of blood and ink was still there without mold.  _Must be a preservation spell._  The basilisk still lay where it had been slain.  The statue of Salazar Slytherin was still intact and a little ape like.  

Harry stepped across the threshold of the doorway.  A silver light burst from the statue enveloping the room for five long seconds.  _What the heck!_  When the light disappeared a door was revealed at the base of Slytherin's statue.  Curious, Harry walked slowly over to the door and entered it.  It was a library.  Of **all** magic.

~Hello, my heir~

Harry looked around wildly until his eyes rested on a ghost that looked exactly like the statue outside, except not so stiff.  _Why did he call me '_my _heir'?_  ~But, Tom Riddle…~

~Tom Riddle was a Parseltongue, yes, but he lacked certain other qualities, so I never visited him, or showed him more of this room than one book.  And that was on accident.  You sure are a weak scrawny fellow.  Don't look like you'd last five minutes in a battle…~ Harry opened his mouth to protest.

~No don't talk; I have a lot to do, so just listen.  Hmmm, yessss…perfect… only way…~ He hovered over a wide-eyed Harry and placed his hand over the green crystal Hermione gave him with the silver chain and made it flare up bright green for a second.  ~You have one week.  After that you will be in the hospital wing for about a week, so I suggest you ask your teachers for next week's homework this week, do it and turn it in.  You could do it after, but… I think it would be better if you did it my way without question.  You need training.  These books are now all yours.  I organized them so that if you read them in order then you will understand everything properly.  Start at one~ He pointed to one of the bookshelves in the room.  ~I must go now~ Salazar faded out.

~Wait! ~  Darn.  Oh well.  This is really cool.  He picked a book with the number one on it.  Wandless Magic for Dummies.  Then he looked at the next shelf down.  It had another book with the number one on it: Practice in Simple Snake Spells, Incantations and Potions.  The next row down had another number one book, The Very Complete and Magically Precise Encyclopedia of Snakes.  It looks like Slytherin wants me to take three extra classes.  Wandless Magic, Dark Arts, and Care of Dark Creatures.  Well I can share Wandless magic with Hermione and Ron, but I'd better keep the other two down here.

He opened the second book he had taken off of the shelf and read it completely through.  The last incantation was Cognosco Celeriter, but you had to say it in Parseltongue, because the book was written entirely in Parseltongue if he looked hard enough.  It required a basilisk scale to be placed on ones wand for extra focus, so the caster of the spell wouldn't have to work or concentrate hard.  It changed the recipient's memory into a really good photographic memory that never forgot and could absorb 200 about words per minute.  It wore off in one hour because it was a simple spell, but you would always retain perfect memories of what happened.  

Cool, I could learn all the theory in these books in hours instead of days.  He checked his watch_.  12:00, that must be why I'm so hungry.  Well I will read till the spell wears off, then go up for the tail end of lunch.  I wouldn't want Ron and Hermione to get to worried with Dumbledore being there and not me._  ~Cognosco Celeriter~  

He reread the book in about 15 minutes.  Then he read the snake encyclopedia.  It had some very interesting passages.

'**_Alpine Mini-Dragon_**

****

**_This is a cross between the Magical Cobra and a Jewel Crown Dragon.  _**

**_It can project poison that can be changed by its will.  If it is surprised the venom reverts to it's base; a very powerful corrosive acid that will even dissolve most metals.  Many wizards have tried to capture them and died from this poison._**

**_It can also go between to the null plane and reappear anywhere on the plane it just left.  It is not certain if it can go between alternate universes, as none that have tried have come back.  It is theorized that it could, but the journey is so long, that the mini-drags die of lack of oxygen.  _**

**_Alpine Mini-Dragons have the same protection against stunners and other less powerful magic as the strongest full-sized dragon from the silver circles in the middle of their green scales.  _**

**_Mini-Drags has more acute senses than humans, and a sixth and seventh sense.  It's hearing can take place of it's eyesight if it is blinded.  Its eyes are almost as good as hawks.  Its sense of smell can verify if something or someone is real or not.  The sixth is the ability to see heat.  Their seventh sense is able see all magic and differentiate between them.  This ability doesn't become active until they are full grown_**.'

Heck of cool!  I won't have to wait to learn how to apparate.  I should see if I could go through Hogwarts' wards with this different kind of magic.

He checked his watch again.  _20 minutes left._  Wandless Magic for Dummies was a bit shorter than the last book so he was able to finish it.  _I'll try a simple one for starters_.  He put down his wand.  "Wingardium Leviosa."  _The theory says that if you can concentrate hard enough, then you can do any incantation with practice.  Your wand is just a focus point, very important for the weak minded.  Which_ I _cannot be.  Let's try a harder one_.  "Okay, _Accio Firebolt_."

After about 6 minutes of concentration, which was much longer than normal, his broom came whizzing down to him.  He put away the first two books and picked up the first wandless magic book and the next one with a two on it, Wandless Magic Book One.

Harry hurriedly flew out of the Chamber of Secrets.  He wouldn't want to miss lunch, as his stomach was now growling at him very loudly.  He got to the Great Hall.  Hiding the two books and broomstick in his cloak, he walked in.  

But the sun wasn't shinning through the roof, the moon and stars were.  WHAT, it is NOT nighttime.  He looked at his watch again.  It says 1:00.  He looked back up at the ceiling in disbelief, then back at his watch.  He then looked closely at the little numbers around the time that signified the date.  9-4.  Oh, no.  How the Heck am I going to explain this?

As he ran towards the kitchen he thought of an alibi.  Hmmm.  The Room of Requirement.  I probably could have gotten the book out of there, and I got so caught up in it…  That might work.

He got his food as quickly as he could.  He was glad Dobby wasn't there wanting to talk to him to make him later.  He rushed up to the Fat Lady wolfing his food down.  

@#$% ^&*() ()*&^ %$#@

 *Gryffindor Common Room*

"BLOODY HELL!  IT IS NOW PAST 1:OO A.M.!  WHERE IS HARRY!"?

"Ron, calm down, he is probably just doing something important like last minute research…"

"FOR WHAT? THE NEWTS ARE AN AGE AND TWO YEARS AWAY!"

"Ron, I know your worried and you are mad at me for not believing that Harry has been captured or something ever since lunch.  But Dumbledore said he was sure Harry was alright, because no one had left the grounds except Hagrid…"

"I know, that's probably it, he ran away from SENSIBLE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"  Ron was glaring at her.  Everyone had retreated to their dormitories when this had started about an hour ago.  Although their was a long period of silence in between when Hermione had convinced Ron that Harry would be coming any minute and just to play a game of chess.  "When he gets back I'm going to…"

At that moment the portrait opened and a sweaty, red-faced, panting and chewing Harry slipped in with a mostly eaten chicken leg in his left hand, an almost gone goblet of pumpkin juice in his right hand, and under one arm two large tombs, and under the other arm his Firebolt.  

Ron and Hermione became slack jawed and speechless at the spectacle Harry made.  "You know if you hold your mouths that wide open for too long, a fly might buzz in."

That got them to close their mouths with a snap.  "Where were you?"  Hermione said in a deadly whisper.  

"Well after I left Dumbledore's office, I went to the room of requirement to see if there would be anything helpful on how to defeat Lord Voldemort."  Harry purposely said Voldemort to make Ron flinch, hoping that he would be distracted and accept the 'fib' easier.  "I found these books and got really caught up in reading them.  When I looked at my watch it said 12:00, I thought it was noon, and so I decided I'd just stay one more hour, and well…" He held his breath, and even his mind stopped thinking for a minute.

"Let me see those books."  Hermione said.  Harry gave her the books.  "Wow."  She said when she saw the title.  

"Can you do anything in them?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Ron!"

"No, it's okay, Hermione."  He held his hands out to show he wasn't using his wand.  "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Okay, we believe you then."

"Ron had thought that you had gotten captured by Death Eaters or snuck off with the twins.  See I told you Ron, he was just doing some studying."

Oh SHIT!  I forgot the basilisk eyes for Fred and George.  Oh well, I'll just go back to the Chamber tomorrow, I am the heir.  I feel really guilty about lying to Ron and Hermione, but they might freak out if I told them I was Slytherins Heir and a Dark Wizard.  Why are Ron's eyes going really wide?  He can't know…

"HARRY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN DARK WIZARD AND SLYTHRINS HEIR AND BASILISK EYES?  MY BROTHERS ARE CONSPIRING WITH YOU?  DO YOU MEAN YOU WENT BACK TO THE CHAMBER MY BABY SISTER ALMOST DIED IN?  I AM SOOOOO MAD AT YOU!  YOU ARE…"

"Shhhhh!  Do you want to wake everyone up?  These walls are thin!"

"They won't come, I've been yelling off and on for the last hour."

"Ron why are you accusing Harry…"

"Ask him, that's what he SAID!"

"Ron I didn't say it."  _I thought it_.

"What do you mean you thought it?  You just said it out loud.  Didn't you hear him, Hermione?"

"I've just figured it out, Ron you're a telepath."

"Good for you Ron!"  _Maybe he will forget about me.  Darn I just thought that out loud didn't I._

"Yes, you did.  This is so cool.  But I am not letting you off the hook until you tell us.  We won't talk to you ever again if you've turned evil.  Will we Hermione?"

"Harry, if you can convince Ron, then I will follow, but I want to stay out of any fight with a dark wizard."

"A dark wizard is different from an evil wizard.  It just means you don't really care what kind of magic your using, just what the results are."  He decided to go over all of his important memories of the past few months in his mind as loudly as possible, starting right after Sirius fell through into Cory.

"Well, are you going to try to convince us of your statement now?"  Hermione stated when Harry had just finished, impatient with the long wait.  "You two have just been standing there with Ron occasionally gasping for about an hour now…"

"No we haven't.  And Harry isn't evil, like he said; he has just lost his prejudices of Dark Magic.  And that seems to be all they are.  

"It is just more common for evil wizards to be Dark wizards; maybe because it is more common for them to use it.  Most of the time good Wizards don't need the dark arts, so the probably fell into disuse and then when it returned on the evil side, it got a very bad name."  Hermione was speculating out loud, convincing herself.  "Hey Ron," _Can you project your thoughts?_

"I don't know, I'll try though"

"Try what?"

_To project my thoughts._

_I think it worked._

_Are you going to try yet?_

_I already have on Harry and it worked._

_How about let's talk out loud now so you two can hear each other, it's kind of strange having to relay messages when you two are within apparent hearing range of each other, and I can hear you._  Ron sent to them both at the same time.  "And I'm kind of tired to concentrate this hard."

"Okay."

"Oh Hermione, I'm going to be in the hospital wing all next week, so anything I want to do, I have to do quickly."  Both Ron and Hermione's eyes got really wide.  

"How do you know that Harry?"

"Slytherin told me.  I think he fixed it.  I can't take your necklace off now Hermione, because of what he did to it.  He told me to ask for what we are going to do for next week from the teachers.  I don't think his intensions can be truly evil if he is worried about my education."

"I'll help you get next week's work Harry," offered Hermione.  "But I think you should tell Professor Dumbledore…"

"HEMIONE, do you realize how bad an idea that is!"  Ron yelled, and then calmed down remembering the thin walls.

"No she doesn't Ron.  She didn't hear Dumbledore today.  Can you project a whole memory?"

"I don't know.  Since it's not my memory exactly and I'm a little tired, I think we should hold hands."  He smiled apologetically.

After Hermione had seen the memory she said, "Your right, we definitely should not tell Dumbledore."  Then she yawned really widely, resembling a cat.  "Oh My Gosh!" she yelled starting at Harry.  "Do you realize what Dumbledore said?  He said that he would be teaching you Occulmacy."  Hermione looked wide-awake.

Ron and Harry replied with more yawns.  "What does that matter now?

"It matters.  Harry isn't very good at protecting his memories, so Dumbledore will find out if his method is the same as Snape's."

"@#%$#^$#!"

"HARRY!"

"Hermione, do you want to wake up the entire dormitory?"

"I think they have either gone deaf or learned that it's just us by know, as we've been at it for about, three hours now."

"I think we'd better get to bed.  We have less than five hours until breakfast.  And, Harry, practice with clearing your mind, please.  It will be a lot easier if we don't have to explain this."  Hermione calculated.  They exited up the stairs, thinking about their very weird day.  As soon as their heads touched the pillows they were asleep.


	6. On the Day of School, My True Friends Ga...

"Harry, WAKE UP!  You've slept in.  There's only 20 minutes left of breakfast."

Harry leapt out of bed and grabbed his wand.  For one wild moment, Ron thought Harry was going to curse him.  "Accio Clothes.  Wait I don't need this."  He put down his wand.  "_Accio Glasses_, _Accio Book bag_.  Let's see if this one works.  _Accio Wand_."  _That could turn out very useful in battle if I get disarmed.  Hey Ron, tell Hermione to keep wandless magic secret as an extra edge in battle.  _

_Okay, sending now… She agrees and said good thinking.  She said you might want to teach it to DA now, if their still in session._  They ran out to the common room where Hermione was waiting.  

"What took you guys so long?"  Hermione asked as they started to run down to the Great Hall.  It wouldn't do for Harry to miss three meals in a row.  

"Harry was still asleep."

"Well, I had a long day yesterday and well… you know."  Harry stopped talking and looked around.

Finding no one in the nearby vicinity he continued.  "Let's try to get in some anamigas practice today.  I want to be able to fully transform before the week is over.  And I'm pretty close.  I've learned some new stuff about my form.  I'll show you the page today, if you want we can go my library."

"Your library?"

"Yeah, where I got these books.  Oh, I forgot last night to tell you, it wasn't the room of requirements I went to.  It was the Chamber of Secrets, and Salazar Slytherin turned up and gave me a library.  That's where I got these books."

"Cool, your own library.  You had a pretty good lie there, when we were tired.  I'm glad I'm a telepath, because otherwise we probably wouldn't be friends anymore.  That was a lot of ground to cover and you kind of had to be there.  But we'd better come up with something else for Dumbledore.  He probably checked out the room of requirement over the summer, and would have thought about asking for help like we did for the DA.  There were no wandless magic books then."

"Yeah, by the way, who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?  You never did get around to telling me."

They both broke into happy grins.  "Lupin.  He told us that Dumbledore practically begged him to come back.  Dumbledore finally convinced him by telling him that all the educational decrees weren't gone, and that if Dumbledore didn't get him, then the Ministry would reinstate Umbridge."

"After hearing over the summer what she did to you and her other 'teaching' styles, Lupin took the job right away."

Harry broke out laughing and they reached the Great Hall.  "Remember, anything important, relay through Ron."

"No, please don't unless it is an emergency, my temples are still pounding."

"Okay, then don't say anything imp…" Just then a group of first years pushed their way through the doors and they stopped talking and walked inside.

As they entered the great hall they where dive-bombed by owls with letters.  They took their seats and started wolfing down their breakfast, as their schedules said they had to be in their next class in 15 minutes, Advanced Charms 9:00.  

The Great Hall was starting to clear out already, and Lupin was nowhere in sight.  Dumbledore walked over to where they were sitting.  "Hello, Ron, Hermione.  Harry, could you come to my office after breakfast, please.  Don't worry about your next class, I will tell Professor Flitwick."  His eyes were twinkling, but not as strongly as normal.

"Yes, sir."  Dumbledore walked away.

What do you think that was about?  Ron sent.

Dumbledore obviously wants to know where I was for the last two meals.  You guys didn't exactly do a perfect job of covering for me.  Ron blushed relayed Harry's reply to Hermione who in turn blushed.

We didn't know

I know you didn't, sorry.  I sometimes wish he would stop… whatever he does… so much.  I know he's trying his best, but it's annoying.  I guess I should try to find it funny.  It might be better for my mental health.

After Ron relayed this to Hermione, he said, "You have a mental health that needs looking after?  I never noticed."  Then he and Hermione burst out laughing.  After Harry glared at them they looked at the time again:  8:55.  They bolted away

Bye!

But what do I say to Dumbledore?

You could say…  and then Ron broke off as he got out of range of his telepathy.  It was obviously only good for short distances, now.

I guess I will just tell him I fell asleep.  He made his way to Dumbledore's office.  Just as he got there the door to Dumbledore's office opened.  He came in and walked up the stairs.  Snape and Dumbledore were there.

"Oh, yes, Harry.  Where did you go after you left my office yesterday?"

"To the Gryffindor dormitories to sleep.  I was tired and figured I would wake up.  But when I woke up it was after midnight, so I went back to sleep."

"A likely story.  Albus, look at the bags under his eyes."

"Are you sure Harry, that you have nothing to tell me, or ask me?"

"Yes professor."  Harry carefully avoided Dumbledore's eyes.  He didn't know how much control he had over Occulmacy.  He wished he had some older adult that he could trust with this kind of thing, but Sirius was not at school, and it would be very risky sending a letter to an escaped convict and about what Harry wanted to talk about.  It would be good if he could have a little parental support.  Right now his support was great, but the same age as himself, and with currently less experience.  

Dumbledore gave a long, suffering sigh.  He looked at Fawks, and she went over to Harry and landed on him.  "Alright, you may go."

Harry exited the office, then leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.  After a few seconds, he hurried off to Charms. 

When he reached the correct corridor and entered the classroom he sent, _Hey Ron, tell Hermione I'm here._  "Hello Professor Flitwick.  Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office.  Here's the note."

"That's good.  We are going to review your old spells this week, as a few people have forgotten them over the summer.  Today we're working on the summoning charm, but you don't need to worry about that."  Flitwick smiled at the memory of Harry's perfect summoning charm he used for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.  

"Could you give me next Monday's lesson plans, please?  I'm not going to be here next week."  _Hopefully he will remember I just went to Dumbledore's office and account it to that, and not ask tricky questions._

"Okay.  Go to page 50 of your book.  Every wand has a memory, and with that charm you can access that memory.  That way you can replicate some inanimate object if it isn't within summoning range and have stored it in your wand's memory.  A wand's memory can hold as many things as it is inches long, rounded down.  The incantation is Commoemoro and then the object to have your wand remember something, and Recordatio and then the object to conjure it back up.  If you want to replace something in memory then you say Commoemoro Nec and then your object.  If you need any help, I'll be here after school."

_What did Dumbledore say?_

_He said the expected, and I didn't say much.  Then I think he asked Fawks to test me, and then he let me go._

_Well, at least he has a way of knowing you're still good if he finds out._

_But I still don't want to tell him Hermione.  It would get complicated._

_Harry, you should find a different way for us to communicate telepathically.  This relay stuff is starting to make my head hurt._

_Ron, don't be silly.  How could Harry possibly look through enough books to find that?  He has a whole library full of them._

_Well, I actually might be able to.  I found this spell that can increase the speed in which you absorb material, and it's pretty simple if you know Parseltongue and have a basilisk scale for focus.  _

It took a while for Ron to relay this to Hermione, and then for Hermione to think of a reply, and then for Ron to relay the reply back to Harry.  _Wow, I… That would be excellent.  Can you do it on other people?_

Just as Harry was about to reply Ron yelled, "STOP!  Opps."  The entire class turned to look at them.  "Sorry about that."  When everyone had returned to their own thing, Ron said out loud in a hushed whisper to Harry and Hermione.  "I have a pounding headache.  Don't think anything.  Just concentrate on the lesson.  You can talk to each other after double advanced potions in you-know-where."

Harry and Hermione worked on the new work diligently.  Ron said that he would prefer to learn it with the rest of the class, and so he was resting in his chair, massaging his temples.

"I think we over did it a bit."  

"Yeah, Ron looks kind of tired."  Once they had finished reading all the theory they tried it out.  By the end of the class, Hermione had successfully memorized a piece of parchment and a table.  Harry had the parchment, but was struggling with the desk.  

"A desk that big can't fit into the little wand, it's just impossible."  Hermione sighed, and then Flitwick dismissed the class, and they went down to lunch.

Lunch was a non-important affair.  The trio really couldn't talk about anything important.  Harry and Hermione might have asked Ron to relay more messages, but every time that either of them met eyes with Ron, he brought his hands to his temples and started rubbing.  One time he forgot to wipe his hands off on his napkin first, so got his temples covered in the jelly he was smearing on his scones.  

He didn't notice until Lavender told him, "Did you know you have jelly on your head?"

Ron quickly and self-consciously wiped it off and then said to Harry and Hermione, "What kind of friends are you?  Not telling me I had jelly on my head.  Hmph."

"Sorry, we were trying not to look at the great one."

"Yeah, for fear it would disrupt the transitions to the inner ear, and give the great one a larger headache."  Lavender and Patel gave them a dirty look, and didn't talk to them for the rest of the meal.

"We have Snape in double potions next, right?"

"Yep.  But I don't think I'm going to ask him for extra work.  I'd have to be crazy.  Hermione, don't even think about forgetting and asking Snape.  Or, actually if you do, your on your own."

"Don't worry.  I didn't intent to.  I was going to let you handle that one.  He might decide to give us a 20 scroll essay if we asked for extra work."

They finished lunch and walked over to potions.  Outside some Slytherins and Gryffindor where waiting in the hallway.  Malfoy and his two goons were also present.

"Look, it's Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood," Malfoy sneered.  And then he turned around and walked away, as if what he said was unimportant, almost routine.  Hermione noticed that his smirk, when he thought no one was looking, was missing.

Hermione held back Harry and Ron, long enough for the door to open and all the Slytherins to enter the potions classroom, and then they went inside.

"I do not know how some of you managed to pass the owls required to get into this class," he said looking pointedly at some of the Gryffindors.  "But here you are.  You shall be taking your NEWTs in two years, and it is my job to prepare you.  If you feel like dropping out, go to Mrs. McGonagall, your head of house, and she will get you a new schedule.  I expect the best of my students, and there will be no review for the slow.

"Today we are going to be working on Nightingale's Dream, can anyone tell me what that is?"

Hermione predictably raised her hand, but so did Malfoy.  "Malfoy."

"Nightingale's Dream is a potion that convinces the skin tissues to repair themselves.  It can be fatal when drunk, as it convinces your throat to close up.  If you use it in too large of quantities on your skin, it will become a tumor, and you have to cut it off and try again."

"20 points to Slytherin.  It is located on page 20 of your books, and it is written on the board.  At the end of class, please fill a vial and put it on my desk."  Then he sat at his desk and looked almost tiredly at the papers on his desk and then at the clock.

What do you think Snape is doing Ron?  Do you thin… 

"NO!"  

"Mr. Weasley, 5 points from Gryffindor," Snape said lazily.

Opps.  I wonder if… 

Ron kicked him in the shin.  "OWWWEEEE!!!!"

"Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor.  The next person who speaks until class is over will be getting detention and 50 points from their house."  Snape went back to his papers.

"ARRG."  Crab had burned his hand on the caldron.  Snape ignored him.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  Professor, I burned my hand on the cauldron, may I go to the hospital wing with Crab, who did the same thing as I a few minutes ago?"  Goyle said.  Snape nodded curtly and waved them out of the class.

Harry had been anticipating the loss of Slytherin points was so severely disappointed that he forgot to be quiet.  "That's Not Fair!"  _Opps.  He is so unfair that I could just…_

"STOP THINKING!!!"  Ron yelled.

"Weasley, Potter, You have just gotten two detentions and a hundred points lost from Gryffindor."

Ron opened his mouth, but Harry and Hermione kicked him.  Harry and Ron gathered up their things.  Harry led Ron silently down to the second floor.  "Where are we going?"

"Shhhh.  I'm going to look for a better method of communication, or at least a barrier.  Keep your voice down in the halls, anyone could here you."

~Open Up~

They slid down the long slimy passageway, crawled through the cave-in, and walked by the basilisk skin.

~Open Up~ Harry said to the two snake door handles with green eyes.  The doors opened, but then something unexpected happened, they started slithering and crawling towards Harry and Ron.  Ron's eyes widened, as these were not exactly small snakes, but not large ones either.  They were about 4 feet long and 4 inches around.  Ron looked at Harry to see if it was okay and normal, as he had never been this far before.  The look of growing astonishment on Harry's face was easily mistaken for fear and so his mouth dropped too.

~Yes Master~

~We will follow you now~

~We would have before, but you left before we could introduce ourselves. ~

"Don't worry Ron, I don't think they're going to harm you.  I think they will obey me."  Ron looked somewhat relieved, but more like he would believe it after they didn't eat him.  ~Don't call me Master, just Harry will do.  Why are you here?  Who are you? ~

~Justharry, I am Zarsal and this is Thrinsyl, named after Salazar Slytherin and sent to guard his heir.  We are Vicissitudo Snakes.  We wake after he marks his heir, as we will do for your heir. ~  

~Salazar made it so he wouldn't pass into the after life until he named his heir.  While waiting he formed a conscious, and went to work correcting all the damage he did during his life.  Now he can't believe he was willing to kill all the mudbloods just to purify the school. ~

~Don't call them mudbloods.  Use muggleborns if you must generalize. And it's not Justharry.  It is Harry. ~

~Why did not say so in the first place? ~  Harry just sighed.  They crawled up him and took a natural seeming position around his arms.  It was amazing they could, because they looked so large.

At his query, they replied, ~We can change sizes from 6 feet to 2 feet long, although in the middle is our most comfortable position when we are on our own.  Here 2 ½ feet feels right~

Harry smiled, as he felt comfortable and safe, too. "Okay Ron.  Let's get that basilisk scale so we can start studding."

"Okay.  But what about them?"

"I think they are just planning to follow me around and protect me."

"And you are going to explain to large snakes with emerald eyes, just like yours actually, to everyone else at school, including Dumbledore?"

"Sigh.  I guess I will just have to find an invisibility spell that works.  _Accio Basilisk scale_."  It zoomed towards him.  He held it on top of his wand and pointed it at Ron.  ~_Cognosco Celeriter_~

Ron screamed as a green light a couple shades lighter than the killing curse shot out of the wand and impacted on Ron's chest.  "HARRY, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!!!!!!"

"Opps.  I guess I should have told you what that was for first."

"Yeah, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!!!!"

"I just made it so you could learn faster and you will remember this hour the rest of your life in perfect memory, including all the spells you read.  Here, start with this one.  "_Accio Wandless Magic for Dummies_.  It should keep you busy for ten minutes."

"Your crazy mate."  But he started to read the book anyways.

Now Harry could read the other stuff.  He pointed the wand at himself.  ~_Cognosco Celeriter_~ He finished all of the Wandless Magic books in one hour.  Every once in a while he stopped to give Ron the next book.  He renewed the spell on both of them, just as Moaning Myrtle zoomed down.

"Hermione told me to tell you she was waiting for you to open the entrance."

"How did she find out that we were here?"

"Well she was muttering something about certain stupid idiots using indiscrete spells and a secret book flying in a certain direction."

Ron burst into laughter.  Harry was barely able to suppress his own.  "Thank you Myrtle.  You may go now."  Myrtle left muttering about a certain pair of insensitive boy wizards, which made Ron burst up into fresh hysterics.  "Accio Firebolt."  After about 6 minutes, his Firebolt came.  "I'm going to go get her now."

Ron had stopped laughing and continued reading his book with a vague acknowledgement of Harry talking.  Harry flew up the pipes.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness.  I feel like I have been waiting here forever.  I saw your book, and then your Firebolt go down, but the hole just closed up right after it."

"Hold on tight, and don't raise your head above mine or it might get accidentally cracked on the ceiling."

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!.  Harry there are snakes on your arms!!"

"Calm down Hermione.  You don't want to attract any teacher's attention, do you?  This is just Zarsal and Thrinsyl.  Salazar gave them to me.  Don't worry they won't bite, and get on before anyone comes.

"It's a little late for that."  Said an older male voice.


	7. Saving an Unconsious Ron has Side Effect...

From last Chapter:

"Calm down Hermione.  You don't want to attract any teacher's attention, do you?  This is just Zarsal and Thrinsyl.  Salazar gave them to me.  Don't worry they won't bite, and get on before anyone comes.

"It's a little late for that."  Said an older male voice.

And Now the Next Chapter (A/N: And Definitely not the Conclusion as they say on TV. cliff hangers.)

"Bloody HELL!"  Harry whipped around.  And Professor Lupin was standing in the doorway, a little pale.

"What's going on?"  Lupin questioned suspiciously.  

"We are just going down to the Chamber of Secrets because Harry has a special library all to himself down there of ancient magic because he has been named The True Heir of Slytherin.  Oh, yeah, and he is now a Dark Wizard who actively uses Parseltongue."

"That's nnnot tttrue," Lupin said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes it is.  Harry show him."  Oh great.  _Well I guess Hermione knows what she's doing, but Lupin doesn't look like he can take it.  Oh, well I guess I will just cast that spell on Hermione, since I have to do it sometime anyways, and I forgot to put down this scale when I left.  Jezz, I hope Ron doesn't get mad at me for all this loud thinking.  RON!  Good he can't hear me.  What was I doing?  Oh, yeah._

~_Cognosco Celeriter_~ Another bolt of green light shot out of the wand and basilisk scale that Harry was holding between both of his hands.  It hit Hermione in the head and sunk in.

This time both Hermione and Lupin screamed.  Thud.  Lupin had fainted.  "What are you playing at Harry?  I meant to just show him your snakes.  Hurry.  Let's go down before anyone else happens to arrive on the scene."  

They propped up Lupin between them on the Firebolt and flew down the pipes.  

"Remember, keep your head lower than mine.  ~Open Up~

Hermione looked awed at the amount of space down here that no one had found for about a thousand years.  She was also a little nervous when they looked to be heading strait towards a pile of rocks and Harry didn't swerve, but they managed to squeeze through the opening.  He pushed through the doors to the chamber, as it was no longer guarded.  

"Why does it stink in here?"  Hermione said as the doors opened.

"It doesn't stink nearly as much as it could.  That is just fresh ink mixed with fresh human and basilisk blood.  Oh, and there is a bit of basilisk venom and saliva in the air," Harry said, using his anamigas' keener nose to identify particular scents.

"Wow."  Hermione didn't look impressed though; she looked as if she was about to throw up.  After a second she got over it.  Then they walked into the door under the towering statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"He looks more like an ape than I thought he was," Hermione commented when she looked at it.

"Ron.  We are back."  Harry said as they rolled Lupin to one of the couches.  Ron didn't answer.

"HELLO, RON!  ANYBODY IN THERE?"

Ron slowly wrenched his gaze and attention away from the book he was reading.  He closed it; but left a few fingers in it as bookmarks.  It didn't look familiar.  "Oh, you guys are back.  I'm sorry I didn't here you come in.  I kinda like this book I'm reading.  It's very interesting."

"Kind of like it; interesting.  I don't know when you have ever made a larger understatement.  Even I hear people come in when I'm studying."

"It's about sword fighting.  It tells you lots of cool moves, but I don't know where I'd get a sword.  Harry got one from the sorting hat, but that is kind of in Dumbledore's office.  Well, the book is calling my name, bye."  Ron opened up the book again and started reading.

Hermione's mouth was open.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?  Let's see, Ron's reading a page every five seconds, and he looks like he understands it all.  And you still haven't told me what you did to me.  That looked an awful lot like a very bad curse."

"You can too.  Read over Ron's shoulder… Wait, did you mean you thought I had killed you?"  

At Hermione's bashful nod he opened his mouth but she got there before him.  "I know you didn't, now.  And wouldn't ever."  She added because Harry still looked like she didn't understand.  "Just finish what you were saying."

"Well, if you read over Ron's shoulder, your questions will be answered.  I did the same thing to him, except I had to renew his, because it wears off in an hour.  You will remember this hour for the rest of your life.  Unless, of course, all of your memories disappear.  But this one will be the last to go."

Hermione looked up from Ron's book, "Cool I can read it.  Can I start with the one you brought up to the dorms last night?  I saw it whizzing down, remember," she said, answering Harry's how-do-you-know-question.

"Sure.  Ask me when you want the next one.  Or a different series.  We only have about ¾ of an hour before dinner, so when the spell wears off, we should go up."

Harry started reading more of the Parseltongue books again.  He read three books entirely on shields, and then three more on how to break them.  They repeated themselves a bit, being from different authors though.  He seemed to be getting faster at reading.  Practice makes perfect doesn't it?  

He recognized the spell to keep wizards from apparating.  He found more spells that did the same job, but with slightly different properties.  One couldn't be broken by anyone, but would only remain up for 12 hours, and the person didn't have to be awake except for the first and last hours.  

Finally he got to a passage on blocking telepathy.  You had to concentrate really hard on yourself, because everything and everyone magical has an aura, find that aura, and then push it away from yourself.  It will never go more than 2 feet away from your skin on average.  The more powerful you are the farther it can go.  So you push the magic aura away from yourself, making it into a thin wall surrounding you.  The harder you push it away from you, the thinner and more powerful it is.  The book gave a more detailed and complicated description, but you get the drift.  Once you get good at that, you can make the shield into different textures.  

The first and easiest shield is the absorbing shield.  Once you get good at that you can make it so that any spell that hits the shield and doesn't break it makes it stronger, as long as it's given some time, 5 to ½ a second, to recover.  

The next shield is the bouncing shield.  The aura has to be packed together very tightly, but a little flexible, so that the spell can bounce.  Once you get good at it, you can even control the flexing of the shield so that the spell goes where you want it. 

After he finished this series, he put it in the pile of books Ron was going to read next, or at least all the ones in English.  It took him about as long as it took to read a whole page to tell which language the book was in.

The spell wore off on Ron first, but Hermione still had another good 10 minutes, so he just decided to take Harry's Firebolt on a ride through the pipes.  He didn't want to disturb Harry, as he seemed so into the pile of books he had stacked in front of him, so left without telling him.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  So CCOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!!"  Ron screamed as the air flew past him and he narrowly made the turns through the pipes without hitting anything.

RON!

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!  HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO…"

YES WE KNOW, JUST GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!

Ron was distracted just enough before he could lower the Firebolt's speed sufficiently, ran into one of the many tight U turns in the pipes, and fell off of Harry's broom and fell to the ground with a thud.  

~_Transporto Ron Hac_~ Harry picked up his wand, held it in front of himself and tried out a new transportation spell.  It only works for unconscious humans.  As Harry didn't know he was unconscious, and he didn't really know if the spell would work on the first try, he was surprised when a cloud of pale peach rose up about one inch from his foot.  Since he was walking forward, and looking up at the pipe where Ron had gone, and concentrating on the spell, he didn't realize the critical fact that Ron had been transported to where the cloud now was, and kept walking.

Luckily Harry has very quick reflexes, being the first first year Seeker in over a hundred years, or Ron would have a squashed face, and not just a foot print of Harry's shoe on his face.  The ground wasn't very clean, in fact, it was still covered with blood and ink, so Ron now sported a Bloody, Inky, Footprint on his face.  Harry screamed as his reflexes took hold and jumped back.

By this time, the spell Harry had put on Hermione had worn off, so she raced out to see what happened.

"HARRY?  Why are you trying to bash Ron's head in with your foot?"  Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Hermione cut him off with her hysteric laughter.  Harry joined in.  

"Okay, well Ron was flying around on my broomstick, and I told him to get back here, and well, I guess I was kind of loud, and Ron's head is more sensitive than I thought, but he crashed my.  Oh that reminds me, Accio Firebolt.  Anyways he crashed it and I summoned him back here."

"But he's still living, right?  The summoning spell would kill anything living.  It doesn't care where it's going…"

"Don't worry Hermione.  It's one of the new spells specifically for this circumstance, and it worked.  I'm going to try to wake him.  Stand back, he might levitate or something with this spell.  It said Waking Spell unknown side effects.  Expergefacio."

"Wait… oh well too late."  Hermione started backing away from the rising Ron.

A sleeping Ron started levitating, but so did Hermione and Harry.  Then they all screamed in pain, including a still sleeping Ron.  It felt like Harry's head was being ripped open for a few seconds.  When it felt like it couldn't be ripped any further open, each of them burst into a different color light, and they all turned into their anamigas forms, all the way.  Hermione then turned into a humming bird, and then back into a snowy leopard.  

Hermione roared.  Harry hissed ~_Percipio Percepi Perceptum_~ It spell to share parts of ones mind he had just learned so that they could all understand each other, and so their strength reserves would even out.  Hopefully Ron's reserves were just drained now, and the spell would make him come back to the world of the living.  You had to concentrate on the main idea of what you wanted to send, and everything in your mind even slightly under that category would go.  A brilliant white light came from Harry and rushed to Hermione, hit her, then rushed to Ron, back to Harry and then to Hermione again.  _Hopefully Ron will be able to understand us and know how to create shields now.  In fact, they should know everything I do now, as I was concentrating just about everything, including the stuff I just studied.  This is cool; we could just study different things with the first charm and before we leave, exchange the knowledge.  This could cut out studding time by 60%.  Hey, I know what that is.  I was able to calculate it.  I must have got that from Hermione.  I wonder if she calculates percentages often…_

^HAHaha, Ron's a fly!!!!^  Hermione roared again, looking very menacing levitating over Harry's snake.  They started to drop back down to the floor.

~Well at least he's buzzing now, and not unconscious. ~

*I am not a FLY! *  Ron buzzed.  No that's not quite accurate, it was more like a very small screech.  Ron got tired of flying and settled down on the ground

^Then what are you.  Just look at your size. ^  Hermione purred with a cat like unconcern for others feelings.  They were back down to the ground now.

~Hermione, don't say that! ~  Hermione just curled up and put her head down, resting in a very catlike fashion.

*It's okay Harry, Hermione's right.  This stinks!  I wish I were BIGGER! *  

That was definitely a small screech.  Oh my gosh, Ron's glowing slightly and growing!  

Ron closed his eyes in anger.  *This is so unfair; you guys get the cool forms.  And me, I'm just left with a stupid fly.  This isn't even really a fly.  I have no idea what it is really, but I have four furry legs with tinny useless claws.  I look more like a really tiny bird. *

Ron had grown continuously throughout his ranting, which had gotten louder and screechier and louder and screechier and waving his arms.  He was now 10 feet tall, much bigger than Hermione.  His arms made another pass through the air, dangerously close to Hermione's head.  On their swing back, they made a cut through her fur and across her cheek

She did what is normal for all attacked cats, she roared and pounced on her offender.  Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for Ron, whom if he was still the size of a fly he would have died, Ron was about 12 feet tall.  Realizing that all she did was slide off of the **large** shinny feathers, and that Ron was much bigger than her, had 4 paws full of claws and one very big sharp beak, she gave another roar, this time of surprise, turned and fled to a safe distance.

Harry decided they could deal with this later, he was getting hungry, and they had probably missed half of dinner already. ~_Finite Incantem Funditus_~ It was a more powerful Parseltongue version of the magical cure all.

Ron and Hermione went back to being humans.  Harry wasn't affected by his spell so had to turn slowly back to a human.

"Wow, Ron, you're a Griffin that can change its size.  That's really impressive.  Good for spying and fighting."

"Harry, where have you been the last 15 minutes?  I apologized to Hermione for scaring her for life."  He rolled his eyes ever so slightly so Hermione wouldn't notice.

"Also Hermione and I had already covered all the implications of what my anamigas form was, and through the knowledge passing spell, we understood all of the implications of yours, but Hermione's is still a mystery.  Why did she turn into an hummingbird and back?"

"I still don't know what you are talking about.  And what exactly did you do?  All I got from your memories is it wakes someone up and has un-archived side effects."

"I think the spell released all of our magical floodgates.  Normally we open them slowly with practice, but I think we just lost the need to do that."

"Cool.  That must make us the most magically powerful 6th years in the school."

"Maybe even more than some of the teachers, some people never reach their full potential, as they are happy where they are, and there is no reason to."  Some might take that for scorn, but Ron and Hermione knew that it was jealousy that Harry was feeling.

"ARRRRGGGGGG!!!!!  HARRY, WHAT DOES THIS PROPHISY MEAN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US ABOUT IT!"  Hermione had thought the conversation kind of childish, so reviewed in her mind some of the stuff she had learned about Harry through the unrestricted knowledge transfer.  

At this holler, Ron's memory clicked too.  "Yes, HARRY!  Why have you kept this from us?  We are your FRIENDS!"

Harry just cracked up laughing.  Not that he was counting, but this was about the bazillionth time that someone had started yelling in surprise in less than a 24 hour period about stuff that was perfectly explainable.  They didn't have to yell, but it sure was funny.  _Maybe I could try to make them yell and look even more confused and shocked.  It might be fun.  And Cory did say I needed more fun._  

They were looking at him like he was insane.  So he spoke the most negative of his thoughts, in a face with a maniacal grin on it.  The number of teeth he was showing reminded a horrified Ron of Lockhart.  "That just means that my life will either end in or include murder.  Why do you think that I'm so open to the dark arts, when by rights I should have the most prejudice of all of you, as it killed my parents?"  He burst up into laughter at their faces.  


	8. Opps, I Forgot, Sorry

Harry decided to put them out of their misery of thinking the best hope for the world was crazy._  ~Percipio Percepi Perceptum~_ The bright white ball made it's rounds again.  Then Ron and Hermione started laughing, too.  Not really because it was funny, but it was much better and healthier to make a joke about something instead of cry about it, right.  Especially if there isn't much else you can do about it, other than continue to live your life.

"Well, I'm hungry, let's go up for dinner now.  _Accio Firebolt_.  All Aboard!" Harry joked.  Harry checked to make sure that his snakes were still there.

They weren't.

~Where are you? ~  Harry hissed loudly.

~We are here with the sleeping one~

~He has stopped snoring~

~His eyes are openi…~

The rest was cut off by a scream.  

The trio looked at each other, horrified that they had completely forgotten about Lupin, and had almost left him in a strange, 'dark' place with only Harry's snakes for company.

"Oh, Bloody Heck!"

"Shoot!"

"I can't believe it!"

"We were about to leave him here."

"We're so sorry, Professor Lupin."  Hermione said as they all rushed into the library and over to the couch where Remus Lupin was.

"Could you guys just call me Remus when there isn't anyone else nearby.  It feels to formal, and you call Sirius that."  Remus was whined, keeping his concentration off the four large emerald eyes that were staring at him.  "What happened?  Where am I?  Who are they?"  

"You're in the Chamber of Secrets, but don't worry, no evil is left in here, I already killed the basilisk, and they are just my snakes.  Average Vicissitudo Snakes." Harry half joked, as he increased the number of emerald eyes to six.

His memories of the afternoon came back.  "Oh My Gosh!"  Remus almost bolted for the door, but restrained himself after the first step.  "Why," He said almost mournfully.  "I know you have a lack of regard for the rules, and that your father and his friends didn't hold much by them either, but the Dark Arts?"

"I've looked into it, and founds the only thing that has any bearing on good and evil is the wizards intent.  And I only intend to kill one person," Harry said hoping to lighten the mood.  As you might guess, it didn't help much.  Lupin's eyes just widened a bit more, even though the Trio had thought that was impossible a few seconds ago.

"Look, Harry, I don't think Remus will ever have any confidence in you ever again if…"

Harry cut her off, "And WHOSE fault is that.  Lupin shouldn't have to bear this.  He should be blissfully ignorant in his office right now.  Why did you tell him that?  I thought you knew what you were doing."  Harry was now peeved at Hermione.

"You need adult guidance and approval, and Dumbledore's too busy to make understand.  And Lupin knows how to keep a secret from him.  He kept the fact that Sirius, James and Peter was anamigi from him, didn't he.  And you didn't let me finish.  I was going to say, if you didn't show him.  I don't think we would have stuck by you either it you had gone evil.  That spell is really handy, it won't tire Ron out."

_They're going to use the Confucius spell on me.  Stop being an idiot.  Until you have more proof, just stay loyal to your friends.  What friends.  GRR.  Well then, oh I just wish I could believe them.  I'll trust them._

"Lupin, could I perform a spell on you?  It is a knowledge-sharing spell, and you will have all my memories and knowledge, and I will have yours.  Okay?  And don't worry about the spell going wrong.  I have done it twice perfectly successfully already."  Harry decided he'd better be quiet and give Lupin a chance to reply.

"Ookay," Lupin said in a somewhat shaky voice, but nowhere near as bad as it could be.

_~Percipio Percepi Perceptum~_

"Wow.  I believe you guys now.  What do you think Salazar's planning?  Wait a minute Vicissitudo Snakes can change size and color to mach their need, then their master in that order, and are very loyal, average snakes indeed."  Lupin snorted.  He had found the information among all of Harry's other memories.  The few hours of knowledge stood out particularly well because of the learning spell.  

"I have only conjectures.  As I told Ron and Hermione, I don't think he's out to get me, but we'd better be careful.  I wouldn't want him attempting to save me like Dobby did."  They all laughed.

"Ron, you're a telepath?"

_Yep, I got tired last night, but now I am back up to full power, thanks to Harry's spell._  Ron sent strongly to all of them.

"I want to try something, Remus.  Would you try to understand what I say?"

"Sure," he said, looking confused.

~Can you speak this language, now that I have transferred that knowledge to you? ~

"What language?"

~YES, Just listen to me.  It worked.  I wonder how long these effects of the spell will last. ~

"Oh, can I speak it now?"

"I don't think so.  It's almost as if I am using a different set of vocal cords, magical ones, when I speak it.  Which would make sense; more powerful spells are spoken in Parseltongue.  Hey," ~Ron, Hermione, can you guys understand me?~

*Yep*

^But we still can't talk that way. ^

"Wow.  They're speaking Griffinese and Felinese?  Yep, I remember now.  Impressive.  It took James, Sirius and… someone I don't know anymore… four years to become anamigi."

"Yeah we're fast learners, especially with help of one of the founders of Hogwarts, even if he isn't here right now."  All of the sudden, everyone's stomach growled at the group of them in perfect synchronization.

"Bloody Heck!  We missed dinner!"

"Hey Ron, if you want to you could take Zarsal or Thrinsyl for the password and go and get us some dinner from the kitchen."  Harry asked.

Ron was about to object when Hermione said, "Pretty please!  You'll get to ride Harry's Firebolt some more."

Ron was about to agree when Harry swore.  "Ron, remember we got detention with Snape tonight!"

Ron swore too.  They were most definitely already late.

"Everyone who wants to leave the Chamber tonight hop on."  Harry flew as quickly as he could up the pipes, out the entrance and down to the dungeons.  They stopped at the entrance to Snape's classroom.  "Could you guys please take my broom?  Thank you.  You do remember where the kitchens are from your Maraudering days, just joking; I don't think you're going senile, yet.  Snape is going to kill me.  So I'd better tell you now.  I love you Lupin, and Hermione.  I hope to see you tomorrow."  Harry tried to keep a strait face, but burst out laughing.

He slung an arm around Ron for support, because he was laughing so hard, even though there was little to laugh at.  

"Potter, Weasley, you're late.  Why are you laughing?  Potter, sit here.  Weasley sit there."  He pointed to opposite ends of the classroom.  "You are to successfully make Nightingale's Dream, and then."  Snape eyed them, maliciously flipping to the back of the book, "Polyjuice Potion.  You will have to come here when it is necessary to do so until it is finished."

They scrambled to do as they were told.  After about half an hour Snape went close to Harry's potion and hissed, "This is much to watery.  You are just like your father, holding something over my head."  

Then he quickly retreated before Harry could say something, even if he wanted to.  Frankly, Harry was shocked.  He didn't think he was anything like his father's school self.  

Because he was so shocked, Ron was able to finish before him.  Ron cleaned his things, filled a vial, and set it on Snape's desk.

_Meet me in the common room when you're done.  I'll be waiting.  If you run into any trouble, try hollering at me through this link I just set up.  I found out about it in one of the books I read today, The Fine Art of Telepathy.  Bye._

_Bye,_ Harry sent miserably.

After Harry was sure that Ron was out of range, he thought more about what Snape had said a few hours ago.  He had a hunch he might need or want to become friends sometime in the future.  _Who knows, a hunch might be something like the sight.  And I am not the same juvenile my father was.  I just have to prove that to Snape, which will have to be really short and fast, because I don't know that I have the courage for a long talk against that death glare.  I have to differentiate my self from my father in Snape's eyes.  What would my father never do?  Apologize.  Ah man.  Why me?  But I don't have to do it.  Yes I do.  If I want to stay a moral human being I do.  And my hunch tells me maybe I have more than just my morality at stake here.  I just finished with my potion, now is as good a time as any._

Harry set his flask down on Snape's desk, with Snape watching him balefully.  _Just do it_.  "Professor Snape, I am really sorry about looking at your private stuff.  I am ashamed that I did so, and am more ashamed what my father did when he was younger.  I hope someday you will realize that I am not the same person my father is, even if we do look somewhat alike."  

He bent down on his knee to try to impress Snape with his seriousness, with Snape's eyes going wider and wider.  "Please forgive me."


	9. Time Flys When Your Unconcious!

Snape regained a little composure after acting like a goldfish for two minutes.  "This is some sort of joke, Well Potter I am not falling for it…"  Snape started still suspicious.  He must have thought all of the Gryffindors were going to pop out of the walls or something, which wouldn't have been impossible for Harry to do now actually. 

"This is not a joke."  Harry turned and left the classroom containing one shocked, silent Snape.

Harry ran up a couple of flights to get rid of some tension, then slowed down, breathing heavily and walking up the rest of the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password."  Said the Fat Lady.

"Unity."  Harry replied, wondering if the sorting hats message last year had been a source of inspiration for it, keeping in the farthest corners of his mind the last half hour, just incase Ron felt like peeking.

"Hey, you manage to finish without Snape yelling at you?"

"Yep."  Harry replied still carefully thinking about the password.  Then his and Ron's stomachs growled in unison.  "Shoot.  I forgot about dinner, and I am really quite starving.  And I don't want to use the Firebolt, as we would get in tons of trouble for running over a teacher after hours, and flying inside.  Three offences at once.  And I'm too tired to walk there."

"Too bad we can't apparate at all, let alone in Hogwarts.  I guess I'll go again."

"Wait a minute.  What you just said gave me an idea.  I'll transform into my anamigas form, and then see if I can apparate through the protections.  I should be able to."

"Maybe, but how are you going to explain it to the house elves?"  That jogged Ron's memories from the transfer about a certain passage in a certain Encyclopedia of Snakes.

"I won't apparate exactly into the kitchens, just in front of the door."

"Okay then, if you are sure, be careful."

"I will," Harry transformed with a small pop.  In his place was the Alpine Mini-Dragon.  

He remembered what the book said about going into nothing, and then back to where he wanted.  He took a large breath, and wished to be in a void.  

It was very suddenly dark and cold.  He screamed and couldn't hear himself.  He wanted to go back NOW!  He was back in the Gryffindor Common Room, flapping wildly and hissing very loudly.  

Still panicking, he transformed back into a human.  He had forgotten to land first.  There was a loud thud and then his arms, legs, stomach and face hurt.  There was a very loud noise.  It was his voice; he had forgotten to stop screaming.  

He stopped screaming.  He looked over at a very pale-faced Ron.  "Opps.  I panicked a bit.  I'm going to try that again."  

He popped back into his anamigas form, and tried to fly, but it didn't work to well this time, as his arms had big bruises on them.  One of his arms gave way and he fell back down to the ground spinning, hissing wildly.  There was a pop, and a piercing scream filled the room once again.

He looked over at a very, very pale faced and wide-eyed Ron, "NO!!  You are NOT trying that again."

Just then a large stamped of once sleeping children burst into the common room from the dormitories, and the portrait door opened, framing a Minerva McGonagall in PJs with fluffy pink bunny slippers.

Ron would have laughed if the situation not been so bad.  As it was, he tried to follow the crowd quietly back up the stairs, but he noticed everyone was moving the other way, and Harry was just standing there.

"Go back to bed, all of you.  No, Ron, stay here, I want to talk to you about this."  McGonagall said dangerously.  After everyone had walked back to their dorms, she continued.

"What do you think you are doing?  You have woken everyone up at this hour and…"

"That's not true Professor, Hermione's still asleep."

"Well, let the one sound sleeper get their rest, and wake up everyone else then.  What did you expect me to do?  Explain yourselves."

McGonagall obviously was not awake enough to be as concise as she normally was, but she still was not in any mood resembling good.  "Well, um, Harry was walking, and I, um, had my foot out, and Harry tripped over it.  Harry fell and screamed.  Then, er, I stood up from surprise, wanting to help Harry up and, and He was still on my foot, so he was sent rolling across the floor, bumped into the wall, and screamed some more.  

"Sorry Harry, are you okay?"

Silence.  Ron looked at Harry.  Both Harry's arms appeared to be at funny angles, and his eyes were glazed.  Then both their stomachs growled again.  _Why, why couldn't Harry have just let him walk?  Him and his big stupid mouth.  That's where Harry got the idea in the first place._

When McGonagall turned to Harry, she let out a small gasp at his condition.  "Quickly, let's get him to the hospital wing."  She conjured a stretcher, and magiked Harry onto it.  They practically flew down to the hospital wing.  "By the way, did you guys get any dinner?"

"Of course we got dinner."  Ron's stomach growled again and gave him another painful twinge.  "Okay, we forgot about dinner, we were studying really hard on some really interesting magic, and then we remembered about Snape's detention, and then we forgot that we were hungry until we were both in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting down, and that's when Harry tripped over my feet in his hurry to get some food without being caught."

"Don't worry about it.  I'll have Poppy give you two some food, but watch the time more carefully in the future!  And be less clumsy!"

"It's not likely to happen again," Ron said thinking of how they had decided to go to dinner a bit late, and Harry did lots of magic, making them forget Lupin, and then just as they were about to race to catch dinner they remembered Lupin, and had to discuss stuff with him.

"I should hope not!"

!@#$%^&*()()*&^%$#@!

*Hospital Wing, Friday, 11:45 am*

(A/N: Don't ask me how they know the time, as the wizarding world doesn't have clocks don't tell time.  Maybe they're like Data, from star trek, and all have mental clocks in their heads.)

Harry opened his eyes and saw not cloth above him, but the stark white of the Hospital Wing.  Why was he here?  Was something missing?  Like part of his heart or/and brain?  He groaned, not out of pain, but out of anticipation of boredom…  In the Hospital Wing AGAIN!

"Harry, are you alright, are you awake?"

He remembered why he was here.  The unsuccessful flight yesterday.  _If only I just didn't panic it would have worked.  I wonder what Ron said as an excuse.  I think I might have been pretty loud._  "Yeah, why am I here?"

_I don't think so!  And yes you were!  Please DON'T try it again! YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED!  YOU HAD US WORRIED TO DEATH! _

Harry let out a groan of pain from the accompanying mental slap.  Ron covered it up by talking very quickly.  

"You went to go get dinner, and tripped over my feet.  Then I stood up, and sent you rolling across the room.  You crashed into the wall with a loud thud, and broke both your arms.  You were in shock.  Don't you remember?  Madam Pomfrey said that you were also suffering from shock.  She thought it was suspicious that you got so injured on accident.  I told her we weren't fighting, but I think she will ask you too.  Even though I don't have a scratch on me, she said that wasn't final proof.  I am taller than you by about 5 inches.  I **_just_** managed to get in today."

"You?  Dangerous?  Definitely not.  However, I do need someone to clean my room for me.  Maybe I could tell her…" Harry teased Ron with an evil grin worthy of the Twins.

Ron whacked Harry in the head with a pillow, and Harry pretended to fall off his bed and scream in pain.

"What is going on here?  What did you do Ron?"  Madam Pomfrey was talking in a very dangerous voice, her eyes narrowed at Ron.

"We were just playing.  I'm fine.  I feel better than ever.  And last night was my fault and accident caused by me, not him."  Then he remembered the cover story.  "Well maybe a little by him.  But that was definitely an accident."  His mind was still a little foggy, but he didn't want her to notice, and keep him there longer.  And he definitely wanted to get Ron back on her good side.  It was nice to wake up and have a friendly face tell you all that's going on.

Madam Pomfrey looked very reassured at Harry's genuine tone.  She decided to let things slide a bit.  She was feeling very lenient today.  "Be more careful next time.  I'll give you a check-up to see if you can go to your classes next week."  She proceeded to do so.

"But I have to go to my classes **_this_** week.  It's very important."  Harry was a bit nervous.  He didn't want whatever Salazar did to happen to him while in the hospital wing.  He wanted to be FREE!

"I know for a fact that most teachers just review the first week of school.  What possible reason would make your presents necessary?"

"Because I am going to be in the Hospital Wing all next week."

*Harry* Ron growled at him cautioning, un-thinking-ly reverting to his anamigas speech, which came naturally now that he had practiced so much with his potential opened.

_Sorry I hadn't meant to say that.  It just slipped out._

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened so Harry quickly said, "I mean I'm in here so often, that if I don't go back out often, I'll be here more often then in my dorms.  And I promise I will be much more careful.  I don't **_intend_** to be that clumsy again, ever!"

"Well, if you promise that; and you will come strait back here if you feel the slightest bit ill."  

Harry stared; he couldn't believe his good fortune.  He thought that she was going to keep him for much longer, and was very relieved.

"Run along to class before I change my mind."

"Can't we just go to lunch?"

She looked at the time, "Yes, you may."

They rushed down to the Great Hall, and took their seats.  Everything was quiet and empty.

Harry just remembered something.  "Where's Hermione, Ron?"

"She's going to Advanced DADA so that you and me don't fall to far behind."  They both rolled their eyes, as they knew that Lupin had to teach the rest of the class stuff they had already covered in DA.  _Dumbledore's Army._  

_Maybe we should get a new name.  Oh well.  Later.  Wait,_ "Ron, did you say that you just got in today!  And **_why_** is Hermione going to DADA?  We don't have that until Friday!"

"What?  Oh yeah, you just caught on now?  Well you've been out for 5 days.  Don't worry.  We copied all our homework, so you can read it really fast.  But we didn't learn anything new besides school stuff, because we weren't able to get back into your library in the Chamber of Secrets.  We did manage to convince Salazar's snakes to go to your dormitories and stay there.  We also managed to get Crookshanks to hunt for mice for them, as we didn't want two unidentified green snakes loose where anybody might see them.  They aren't on the pet list, and you already have Hedwig.  McGonagall might freak if she saw them on one of her rare trips into the Common Room.  Hermione and I have been worried sick that you wouldn't wake up in time.  I mean, if Salazar went through all that work, what would happen if you were asleep and disappointed him?"

Ron finally noticed that Harry wasn't saying anything.  In fact, his eyes were quite wide.  *What is it* Ron growled a bit forcefully, annoyed.

"Rooooonnnnnnn…" _You-know-who is standing right behind you.  He just became un-invisible_.  Harry sounded very worried.

Ron gasped.

I meant Dumbledore.  Harry's mind voice sounded slightly annoyed, but mostly very worried.

Ron gasped again, this time for a different reason.  How much did he hear?


	10. Okay, the best title in your reviews goe...

"I think you'd better come with me, Weasley, Potter."

"Dumbledore.  Yes sir."  They both gulped.

"Actually Ms. Granger might want to come too.  You mentioned she was in on this.  I'll wait for you all here, though.  I am not sure how much I trust you right now."

"Professor, it's not…"  Some kids started to file in.  _Great timing, really!_

"Not right now!"  

_Dumbledore obviously didn't want anyone else brought into the conversation.  Especially with mini-death eaters around!_  Harry didn't want to admit that Dumbledore probably was more concerned about the other student's safety right now from Ron and him. 

They all waited stoically in silence.  Ron and Harry didn't even dare to think, for if Dumbledore could read their minds now…  Well it would take a while, and his reaction would not be good for all of the student body to witness.  They were getting enough strange looks with Dumbledore standing right over them, the twinkle in his eyes replaced with an odd angry fire.

Malfoy and other Slytherin's smirked as they saw the famous Golden Trio had fallen out of standings with their esteemed Headmaster.

It seemed to take forever for Hermione to get there.  The hall was completely full when she came walking calmly though the double doors.

_Stay there.  We will walk over to you.  Dumbledore KNOWS!  And he's mad!  We got to bring him round!_

_WHAT!_  Hermione looked very shocked, even from this distance.

_Later!_

"I hope for your sakes, you are innocent.  However… shall we go?"  They had thought correctly.  _Dumbledore can intercept messages.  Hermione was still was at the Great Hall doors, and out of sight.  Or maybe he just had really good tracer spells.  Either way…  Opps, no thinking, no thinking…_

They walked in an uneasy silence, attracting more glances from other students.  Harry didn't even attempt to make a joke out of it and worry Dumbledore anymore, so he bared them uncomfortably.

They made their way through the massive oak doors, and up to the office with Dumbledore a step behind them.  Harry took a risk of worrying Dumbledore by using Parseltongue, which he couldn't understand.  ~Let me talk to him.  I don't want to tell him everything right away. ~

*Okay *

^Sure ^

Dumbledore jumped at each word they spoke that he didn't understand.  The fire in his eyes blazed more strongly with suspicion.  

"Sit."

They all took a seat.

"Explain."  

Harry had a feeling of de ja vu to his second year, after the incident with the ford Angelica, which reminded him of Ron's Patronus, which sent him into laughter at a completely inappropriate time.  Dumbledore looked very worried.  His laughter became slightly hysterical with the pressure.  He didn't want his old hero to be mad at him.

Ron started to laugh too, picking up on the train of thought.  

Hermione jerked out of her shock.  She noticed how old Dumbledore looked, age and tiredness etched into the wrinkles on his face.

"SHUT UP!"  They stopped giggling, which their laughter had been reduced to a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry about them Dumbledore.  What do you want us to explain?"

"Well, you could start with Salazar Slytherin's plot and what the Bloody Hell were you doing in the Chamber of Secrets!  I trusted you!"

"You still should."  Ron asserted. 

"Why?"

"BECAUSE WE'RE NOT EVIL.  And I'm the only one who has really gone dark, but I'm still not evil."  Harry said, not really saying anything helpful.  ~Hey Ron.  Can you shield my mind from Dumbledore?  I want to be able to say something intelligent, without worrying about giving anything away.  If you can, cover Hermione too.  You should be able to with all that adult power.~

(_I succeeded_.)

(_Good.  Thank you!_)

(_I'm also shielding Hermione, if you want to talk to her also, I'll relay_.)

(_Thanks_)

"We don't think Salazar's evil anymore either."  Hermione added.

"So you believe the school should get rid of it's muggle born populace?  I would have expected better of you!  And why are you involved Hermione?"  Dumbledore spoke as if he was trying to shock them out of their current position, or at least understand what's going on.

"No!  We will never turn evil.  I just said that.  Salazar is now a ghost who means well.  From what I gather, he never wanted to use extreme methods to change the school, so has disavowed the whole thing after he became a ghost.  I think he might be trying to fix what he did."

Harry didn't really want to tell Dumbledore any information about going to the hospital wing in two days, or about the necklace, for fear of interference.  He really **_did_** want to find what Salazar was doing, so he didn't offer the knowledge transfer.  He hadn't had enough practice.  As that was very close to the top of his mind, it might slip.  

(_Dumbledore **must** be smart enough to get this on his own_.)  

"I was open to this idea because I want to defeat Lord Voldemort.  He cannot be allowed to terrorize the populace.  If I can stop him, I will.  Any way I can."

This bold, sincere statement looked like it restored some of Dumbledore's faith in his Golden Trio.  At least the flames in his eyes died down some.

"But Dark Magic, that's not only illegal but…"

"Sir, if a teacher here at Hogwarts would vouch for us, would you trust them?"

"I trust every teacher here at Hogwarts currently with my life.  They are all order members, as you know.  Although now I am not sure how wise it was letting you in on that information."  

(_This was getting bad.  Dumbledore was starting to get less trusting of them, regretting what he has done.  Or perhaps more trusting if he was saying his thoughts out loud.  Or senile, which would be worse than anything.  At least he agreed.  This is confusing._)Hermione thought.

"So yes.  I will.  But I will expect them to tell me why they believe you."

"Could you please summon Remus Lupin then."

The Headmaster looked shocked.  But it quickly faded, and a look of resignation came over his face.  "He is at breakfast now.  I will allow Ron to go down and get him."

(_Remus?_)  Ron sent, saving time.

(_Yes?  Your mind voice seems more focused than it was before._)

(_Thank you!  Harry found a book that talked about telepathy techniques.  Could you PLEASE come to Dumbledore's office?  We need you to back up our story!  Harry doesn't want to have to do that spell on him, even if he'd agree to it_.)

(_You TOLD him!?!  Why the Bloody HELL Does HE Know?!?_)

(_It wasn't on purpose!  Nobody was there!  I was updating Harry in the Great Hall before breakfast on what had happened these last few days, and we well, somehow Dumbledore overheard.  He just appeared…_)

(_Don't worry.  I'll be right up.  But you should know by now that Dumbledore doesn't need an invisibility cloak to become invisible_.)

(_Yeah, with all those spells in that book…  I should have more Constant Vigilance and all, but…_)

(_Don't make excuses.  Just try to do better next time.  Now for Dumbledore we might want to make an excuse or two.  How do I 'know' you are telling the truth, if I didn't get zapped by Harry?_)

(_How about rational reasoning?_)

(_Okay, sounds simple enough.  Whose saying what's told and what's not?_)

(_Harry.  I think he means that we can say anything we want, just not anything that Dumbledore could possibly use to change anything.  Let me check…  Yep.  Hold on, I think Dumbledore, or someone, is talking to me right now_.)

(_Don't worry about it.  I'm almost there now_.)

(_See you, then_.)

Ron opened his eyes.  

Everyone was looking at him funny.  "What, did I grow a wart on my nose?"

"Oh, my gosh Ron, how did you know?  It's just where you can't see it…" Then Hermione burst out laughing.  The other two in the room followed suit.

Ron glared at them.

Dumbledore repeated himself for the Ron-doesn't-know-how-manyth time, "I was asking if you were going to go get him or was there a problem with your reliable source telling what you want them to?  You just sat there with a glazed look on your face."

"Oh, well I was just calling him."

"With your mind?"

"No, with his cell phone, Harry!  Jeeze."  Hermione laughed.

"And he will be here any second."

Dumbledore started to say something, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door.  "Come in"

"Thank you."  The door swung open framing Remus.  "Albus, these kids mean well, and they will not be turned evil.  That I can assure you of."

"Please take a seat" He sat down on the chair that magically appeared when Dumbledore had his wand halfway out.

"What!"

Ron kicked Harry.  "Opps, did you want to do that, Sir?"

"Not exactly, but how did you do that?"

"My library.  In the chamber that Salazar gave me."

"Where is that?"

"I'll take you there later if you want.  But for now, do you trust me?"

"I want to, but I have to be sure.  Lupin, why do you support them?"

"Because they are correct.  Because they are my friends, and one is the son of my friend.  Because I know they would never turn evil."  

"Well…"

"Why don't you use Fawks to verify that the young people are telling the truth, and then let them get to Advanced Transfiguration.  I have to go teach a bright young crowd of Slytherin 6th years, but that class isn't as bad as it was 3 years ago."

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand at Fawks.  Fawks landed on each of their shoulders without hesitation.  _Well, I think they don't want me to interfere.  And I do have a lot to do with Order business and Headmaster.  If I didn't love this job, I'd quite and work on that full time.  I know they have always been good kids and withstood more than their fair share, more than some, no, most adults, so I will give them a chance on their own.  They haven't hurt anyone yet.  I think I will let the weird disturbance in the shields protecting the school slide too.  But it was really odd that it affected just the anti-apparating shield._  "Okay, Harry, as you missed your Occulmacy lessons, you will have another one on Sunday to catch up, and then you will start every Tuesday again so that we have a convenient pattern.  I'll let you get back to your studies then, if there is nothing more you are willing to reveal at this time."

"Thank you."

(_I forgot about that, Occulmacy lessons.  Well, I won't be able to make the next two either.  I hope Dumbledore doesn't mind too much!  Because I think at this rate, I'll never have any lessons from him on Occulmacy!_)

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances slightly nervously, but didn't think anything significant, new, or loud.  

They all filed out, breathing a sigh of relief.  Their stomach's growled.  "Food!  I'll go, I promise I'll get it right this time Ron!"

Harry transformed with a pop, and then with another pop he was gone.  Ron paled, remembering the last time that happened, and how long it took for him to wake up after.  "HARRY" He screamed futilely.

They waited there in bated breath for Harry's return.

~*~

_Oh, darn!  I forgot to query them about that.  Poppy said that Harry had mentioned being ill next week.  Probably nothing.  Could be a promotion.  Hope it's nothing. _ Dumbledore thought silently to his Phoenix.

_You must bend or you will break.  You are doing a reasonable job so far._  Fawks replied.

_That's Fawks.  Always some mysterious words of advice and then a comment.  Well, this time was actually less vague…_

_On to Order business.  Voldemort hasn't attacked anything for about a month and a half.  I don't think He is going to stay low for much longer…_

~*~

And Harry came back a few minutes later, loaded down with food from the kitchens.  

"Don't yell at me!  I knew that I could do it, and I might need it for something.  I just panicked last time, that's all!  Now say thank you and I'll give you food."

Hermione looked like she was still about to yell, but then her stomach gave another loud growl and she changed it to, "Thank you."

"Yeah!"

"Give Food and All Will Be Forgiven!"

"Just curious, how did you get it to go through with you?"

"I transfigured the bag they cave me into a sort of back pack that went around my wings."

They wolfed their lunch down, and then ran towards their classes.

"Wait a minute, since there aren't any side effects to that quick learn spell, do you want it for transfiguration?"

"Nah, McGonagall told me what we were going to do today, on Wednesday, so I learned all of the theory then.  Ron didn't though.  Something about, nothing wrong with learning as the teacher teaches it.  But he had quidditch practice too…"

"Yes, Please.  This way I won't have to study!"

"Okay."  Harry took out his wand and scale.  He pointed them at Ron.  ~_Cognosco Celeriter_~  He then turned his wand on himself.  ~_Cognosco Celeriter_~  "Wait a minute,"  They resumed their mad dash to the transfiguration room.  "Do you mean that, even though I am quidditch Captain, you have all started practice, Without Me?!"

"Well, not really.  Ginny and me just went down to the field to practice some.  We weren't feeling brave enough to tackle the whole team into practicing."

"You know, I really hope there are some good second year chasers.  We really need fresh players."

Hermione simply nodded her agreement, while Ron nodded emphatically.  "You sure have that right."

They made it in just moments before McGonagall arrived and took their seats.  They were not reviewing in this class.  There was probably too much to cover or something.

"Today class, we will be transforming rocks into food.  Probably the trickiest part of this spell is you have to be sure to get out all trace elements, like lead, which can kill you.  There is a charm to make sure that your food is not poisoned by transfiguration errors.  Flitwick said he taught you it.  So you can transfigure your rocks, and perform the charm.  After you're allowed to eat them.  Points given for how tasty.  Points taken if poisonous."  Then she continued with a long lecture with lots of theory on the whole spell and most every aspect of it.  Then she finally passed out rocks and said, "You may begin."

"Finally!"

"RON!  She has to say all that or someone might make a mistake.  And also with all of the theory information we have accumulated, we could very well make our own spells."

His eyes widen, and then returned to normal size.  "Oh, yeah, I remember Fred and George saying something like that before the booms in their room started…"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all transfigured their rocks on the first try.  Harry got a Mars Bar.  Ron came up with a mug of Butterbeer.  Hermione came up with treacle tart, the kind the house elves make, not like Hagrid's.  Thank goodness.  Hermione didn't want her teeth to be glued together.

"So, how do you do the check for poison and trace elements spell?"

"Fateor Substantia."  Ron said the enchantment.  It turned a bright green.

^You idiot!  Get your wand in your hand right now!^  Hermione growled.  Ron quickly picked up his wand.  Hermione added quickly, "Hello Professor McGonagall.

"Now you see Harry the charm turns bright green when it is clear to go or eat, as the case may be, and red means you'll die if you eat it.  Yellow when it is marginal, as in you won't die, but you'll get sick, depending on how close to Green or Red the light is indicated how badly you'll get sick.  For example; Orange is a deathly sick, but you still won't die if you are not exposed to any other ailments, and your food and water are kept up."  Hermione explained.

"Excellent explanation Miss. Granger.  5 points to Gryffindor.  Also 5 points to each Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter for quick and accurate performance."  She continued walking down the rows of students, helping with malfunctioning spells.

The rest of the class they just ate their food and talked.  It was really nice that they were able to eat them, because Harry couldn't bring quite enough to fill 4 stomachs, close though as it was.  

Class was dismissed after the homework was given.  "One scroll on transfiguring food.  I would like you to include the dangers, the positives, and how to do so.  Everyone must turn it in next week, except for Mr. Tomas, Miss. Brown, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger, who have mastered it already."

They headed quickly down to the chamber.  "It's really Friday.  My gosh.  I have two days."

"Do you know what's going to happen yet?"

"No, but I'm sure I will need to be as prepared as I can be."

"Oh, that's just great.  Be as vague as possible."

"You know that I don't know anything more than you do!"

Ron smirked.  "Yeah, but the look on your face when you said that was so funny…"  Ron picked up book he wanted to read next, Sword Fighting Isn't Useless In the Wizarding World, and stared reading.

Harry picked out his next book, Magic, Its Roots and Properties I.  He was really excited about this series because book IV told you how to mess with another person's supply of magic.  This could really help.  Maybe if it works that way I could just drain Voldemort…

Hermione had watched their antics, and become bored.  She got this funny mischievous feeling, and didn't really want to do work for some reason.  "You know, I don't think we should study right now, I think we should go out and play.  It is a beautiful day…"  She trailed off, realizing that no one was paying any attention to her.

They were just staring at their books.  Hermione was annoyed.  Harry hadn't even redone the spell on themselves, let alone on her.

She decided to take their books away.  Actually that was an excellent idea.  And I've been meaning to try to shrink something without a wand.  Having the books go into my pockets would be simple.  "_Accio.  Minuo Minui Minutum_."  Then she turned into her anamigas form, so that they would have to make her turn back into a human with robes and, gasp, pockets, to get their books back.

Harry turned into his anamigas form again.  ~Give that BACK~

*Yeah!  *  Ron had turned into his form.  As his natural height was a bit bigger than an atom, they really had to strain to hear him.  

Hermione gave a cat's laugh.

^Oh Yeah?  What are you going to do about it?  ^

~We're going to get the books back of course.  ~

*Very smart mini-drag, that's really going to convince her to give them back.  *

~_Accio_~

~_Accio_~ Harry hissed, a little more impatiently.

~_Accio_.  Bloody Hell!  Merlin!  Why in the Wizarding World is this not Working?  ~

*Maybe you're doing it wrong*

~I'd like to see you try~

*Scratch that, um, Hermione.  How do you propose we get our books back?  *

^As fun as it is to torment you with this…  Wait a minute!  I'm tormenting RON, the ultimate non-studious student of Hogwarts, by withholding his book.  ^ She cracked up in cat laughs again.  And then said, ^Okay.  Well, I'll make you a deal.  If you can catch me, I'll give you back your books free of charge.  If you can't, then you'll have to agree to go to dinner dressed in middle age women's royalty clothing.  And I'll give you your books back.^

*That doesn't sound to bad.  *

~Well, Okay then.  Do you have any other rules?  ~

^Yeah.  No using any of your powers.  How about using that one spell to bind your powers for an hour, locking you into that form.  I did read what the cover advertises, so I do know that you know how to do that.  You cheat, then I win.  That's just because you have such an advanced anamigas form.  Ron's fine.  He can stay as he is.  ^

*What, are you saying I am less of a threat?  *

^Why, yes.  I am.  ^  Hermione had another bout of that cat laughs.  

~This should be pretty easy.  Our forms are much better for going through these pipes than hers.  Even if I can't use the teleportation on my form.  ~  Ron looked about to object to Harry's statement, and then decided that it wasn't going to be easy, but he also doubted that Hermione was going to just give up.  Harry didn't notice.

~We Accept.  _Constringo Constrixi Constrictum.  _~

^Ready, set, GO!^  #Bye!!!!!#

She leapt strait up into the air, and then transformed into her hummingbird form.  She had perfected it in the hospital wing when no one was looking.  She was a pure white, just like her cat form.  The hummingbird was small and delicate.  She looked very fast though.  It also appeared as if she blended in to the walls and other stuff.  From a distance she appeared invisible.

**#**_It would be so fun if I won like this_ She zoomed strait up, and away into the pipes.  _I'm much faster in this form, but I blend better into the walls with the other form, as it is just a bit gray.  Harry and Ron don't seem to notice that though._

~WHAT? ~  Harry started flapping after her.  Obviously his form was not known for their great speed.  ~_And why should they be?  They're power's weren't bound **naturally**.  Oh great, get ready for Harry and Ron in a dress.  The Girly Duo.  Oh well.  I hope they didn't like lots of bows back then._

(_*Hey stop thinking so pessimistically!  I'm still fast!  I can catch up to her_!)

(_~Come on, you can't even see her.  And the only reason I can is from this trail of magic that she left.  It isn't big or thick, so I don't think you can see it._)__

(_*That gives me an idea.  Mind if I use your eyes a bit?  It was in the last book I read.  You might know too._)__

_~Oh yeah, sure.  Just try to win!  Dresses…_

**#**_Did I forget to tell you that I can turn into a humming bird form?  Apparently I am a multi-anamigas._

~_Wow.  That's impressive.  I wish I had that power…_

*_Me too…       _

#What are you guys talking about.  I wish I had **_your_** powers!  You don't know how lucky you…

Harry and Ron laughed down the mind link.

Hermione laughed.  

They had just been teasing her.  The sent her _You deserve it_.

_Thank you, but I'm still not letting you catch me._

They had flashed through pipes, barely missing corners and just making turns.  It was really hectic.  It was amazing they had enough concentration left over to maintain their conversation.  They had enough inborn skill to manage not to crash, but they were also making sure not to scream, and repeat what happened to Ron almost five days ago.

About a half hour had past since Hermione first took their books.  Ron and Harry were starting to breathe heavily.  Hermione made Ron go through different passages by himself by changing to human form occasionally and caving in a small section.  She got variable boosts from this, as she then had to transfigure some of the rocks into columns, and sometimes the alternate routs were closer than others.

Hermione changed forms again, and took out her wand.

*Wait!  We Concede!  Ron had finally run breath and strength.  Harry was less out of breath, but that was because he wasn't trying to catch up, He was just staying within range on his sight to help out Ron.

~We'll do it~  Harry had caught up to them and sat down.

^This is going to be so fun!^  They looked around.  Noticing for the first time how wet, dank, dark the pipe was.  And how none of them had any knowledge on where the Chamber was.

~Merlin!!!  We're LOST!!!~

^It could be worse^

*And just how is that?*

^The roof could cave in^

~Such happy thoughts Humsnow~

^Hmph, the name is **_Hermione_**^

All of the sudden the roof started creaking and a crack ran down the center of it.

(A/N:  Go to this website for another really good fanfic, if your over 13 years old: 


	11. Why You Should NEVER Apparate Into a Gir...

~If only I could just get us all out of here in the blink of an eye…~

*What are you waiting for?*

~But there's no exit to the Chamber!~

^ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT!!!!!^  Hermione roared.  ^FOR GOODNESS SAKES, UNBIND YOUR POWERS!!!!!^  She had been waiting ever since the first year to get someone else with that line.  It was quite embarrassing when it happened to her.

(A/N: Trying to get by the devils snare in the first book, near the end, Professor Sprout's challenge…  If you still don't understand, then ask me about it, or just by the book.)

~Oh, yeah~ Harry closed his eyes quickly undid the bind on his power.  However this took several crucial seconds.  Ron and Hermione looked up at the cracking ceiling.  Dust and small rocks were coming down.  The ceiling was bending inwards. 

Harry quickly grabbed both of their paws with his wingtips.  ~HOLD ON TI…~

They were in a place with no sound, no light, no warmth, no matter, little energy.  In fact Hermione and Ron couldn't feel Harry's hand on their skin, or even themselves.  They screamed, but couldn't hear anything, themselves or each other.

Harry was the only one who didn't scream.  He had promised himself that he wouldn't freak out again after losing that many days to the hospital wing.

After about two seconds of complete nothingness, they burst into the Great Hall.

_This wasn't where I was planning to land.  It's really crowded in hear.  Dang.  I'm a mini-drag.  I didn't want Dumbledore to know that or that I'm an anamigas, let alone the rest of the school!  Wait a minute_, ~~~**OWWWWWW!!!!!**~~~  He gave off a shriek that he didn't know that mini-drags could make.

Apparently he didn't land anywhere close to the floor.  The cat and the griffin he carried arrived a split second after him.  The cat had no wings so fell, clutching his wing with a large paw.  This basically destroyed his left wing.  The cat then transformed into a humming bird and flew gently to the girl's bathroom off of the Great Hall.  Griffin had only scratched his right wing a little before remembering to let go and fly by himself.  Then he shrank himself and went to join Hermione, not noticing where he went.

They might have gone unnoticed, if it weren't for the fact that feline shrieks pierced the air, and a mutilated mini-drag fell from the sky, twirling in a down ward spiral, vainly trying to use his wings to get him aloft again, right onto Dumbledore's lap.  And then fainted.  (As you all know, anamigas normally don't hold their form after losing consciousness, especially if it hasn't been very engrained by practiced.)

So a green bloody winged snake fell onto Dumbledore's lap in front of the whole school, and then turned into a very Bloody Harry Potter.  

The Hall was in uproar.  What the heck was going on?  No one can apparate inside Hogwarts, and no animal can change forms like that, and no griffin can just disappear.

Dumbledore was in shock for about two seconds, unfortunately enough for the whole hall to register that the mini-drag was Harry Potter.  Then he quickly decided against casting an invisibility spell, and have more unexplained happenings.  He quickly picked Harry up, and then had to sit back down.  Harry wasn't under 100 lbs anymore.

Snape, of all people, was the first teacher to overcome his shock.  He ran over to Dumbledore, helped him lift up Harry, and took him to the Hospital Wing.

Halfway there, Harry regained consciousness.  He looked at his rescuers.  _AHH, It's Snape!_  Then he regained his memories of the last year up to the great hall incident.

He thought about Ron and Hermione.  _I'm okay guys.  Just stay wherever you are for now.  Don't come out yet, I'm not sure if Dumbledore's mad or not, and I can't talk to him._

_Okay, I hope you're not in the Hospital Wing forever.  Ron out._

~Wait!  Put me down!  I don't want to live my life in the Hospital Wing~ Harry tried to talk to his carriers.

"Harry, we can't understand Parseltongue.  Try English."

Harry tried, but it appeared his normal vocal cords were shot.  ~I can't.~  

"Maybe he can't Dumbledore.  And he's getting heavy."  Snape put Harry down.

Harry nodded his head.  _Darn, they are going to take me to the hospital wing.  I'll get my own reserved bed.  I'll never get out of the hospital wing.  Oh well, at least I won't have to dress up as a muggle medieval girl.  And Ron will._  Harry laughed out loud at this, but it came out as a hissing noise.

"I think he's getting worse, maybe we should hurry."

"Nonsense Snape.  Look at the smile on his face."

"Why can't we just magic him onto a stretcher?"

"Oh, yes.  I forgot."  Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it and smiled too.

Snape muttered something about questionable Gryffindor sanity.  Dumbledore and Harry chuckled until they reached the Hospital Wing.

"What has Potter done this time?"

Dumbledore and Snape looked reluctant to answer.  Maybe they just didn't know how to put the bazaar scene into words.  They didn't even know how what Harry did was possible.  But they would save their questions until Harry was able to answer them.

"Never mind.  I'm not sure I want to know.  I'd probably get another fish story."  Poppy started examining Harry.

"Well, the only thing that's wrong with him this time is a couple of broken bones, a couple of cuts, a little blood loss, and a little ripped flesh from his neck to his elbow, running through his vocal cords.  Well I can fix all that in no time.  However, if this keeps happening, he'll deplete my stock."

Madam Pomfrey went into the back room to get the blood restorative potion after reconnecting, with her wand, all the bones, muscles, connective tissue, and skin.

Harry looked much better, if really hungry and a bit weak.

Snape breathed a sigh of relief.  Dumbledore looked at him funny.

"Don't look at me like that.  Just because I've finally understood that Harry isn't the same as J. Potter, (He wouldn't admit it, but he would rather say Voldemort's name than James's,) doesn't mean I've lost my marbles."

"I would never laugh at anything, I'm just happy for you."  Snape looked very annoyed at Dumbledore's response.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry the blood restorative.  It tasted like some sort of rotten eggs and raw seaweed mixed together.  He made a mental note to learn how to make this, SOON!  Then she left to tend the only other patient muttering quietly something about cursing pimples and stupidity.

"You may go back to dinner, but I want a full explanation Sunday night.  I don't want to keep you any longer than I have to, or put you under more pressure than I have to, and we're meeting then anyways.  I believe your friends are in the girl's bathroom off the Great Hall.  That is unless, of course, you want to tell me now?"

Snape gawked at the special treatment.  But as soon as he opened his mouth, Harry fugitively cast a silencing spell.  He wanted out of there quickly.

_But Merlin!  That's probably the busiest bathroom in the whole school.  What is Ron thinking?_

"No thanks, but thank you.  What are you going to tell the school?  How much did they see?"

"They saw the whole thing.  You arrived about a minute late, so almost everyone was already there.  And your screaming didn't really make you inconspicuous.  We will tell them that you have been working on illusions, and that scene was for their entertainment.  It's rare, but not quite as punishable as being unregistered anamigas, and not as exciting as being able to apparate into Hogwarts, which I will expect a full explanation on, as I told you."

"Okay, Thank you again.  Bye."  Harry ran out the door, changed form with a pop, and went between to the girl's bathroom.

~*~

#I can't believe it!  I hurt Harry!  I KILLED Harry!#  Little drops of salty water were rolling off the end of her long, white beak.

*Do you know how funny it is to see a humming bird accusing herself of harming an Alpine Mini-Dragon?*  Ron asked, trying to lighten the mood.  Ron flew down and sat on the big white perch opposite hers.  He grew to be the same size as her hummingbird.  There was lots of noise cover and commotion to cover their entrance.

#But it's true!  I killed him.  Now he won't be ready for…#

*Nonsense.  He landed in Dumbledore's lap.  He'll be back in minutes I bet.  Just as long as it takes them to drag him to the hospital wing.*

_I'm okay guys.  Just stay wherever you are for now.  Don't come out yet, I'm not sure if Dumbledore's mad or not, and I can't talk to him._

_Okay, I hope you're not in the Hospital Wing forever.  Ron out._

*See, he's okay.  It's just like I said.  He'll be down in a while.*

#Thank you Ron.#

*No problem.*  They sat there, just waiting, for a while.

*I'm going to change back to human form, Okay?*

#Sure, I will too.#

They both transformed, and found themselves squished, their shoes inside the toilet bowl, being soaked, their robes also touching the water, and Hermione's head was on Ron's upper chest and neck, right below his chin.  Their knees were bumping each other's.

"Opps, Sorry!"  Ron tried to quickly move out of his current position, and just managed to bump the unlocked door wide open.  That was when he realized he was in the Girl's bathroom.  And not just any girl's bathroom.  This time it wasn't the most deserted bathroom in all of Hogwarts.  It was the busiest girl's bathroom in the whole school.  Shucks, it might as well be the whole world.  He just realized the only reason that this stall wasn't in use was because of the lack of toilet paper.

The door swung wide open, revealing Ron and Hermione to a line of giggling girls.

"Could you help us get out of here Lavender?  We're kind of stuck."  Then Hermione kissed Ron quickly on the lips, thinking it was a good alibi for not being at dinner, and they wouldn't be connected to the scene in the Great Hall.

Lavender giggled.  Giggling should be outlawed, Ron thought, unknowingly repeating Harry sentiments in their fourth year right before the Yule Ball.  "Sure!  So it's official now that Ron's your boyfriend!"

_Come on.  You like me, and we need an excuse to get out of this one.  Just nod your head.  They won't tell any teachers, if that's what your worried about._

_What about Prefects?_

_We are the Prefects!_

_Oh right._  He nodded.  _Later I'm going to…_

_To do what?_

Ron stopped thinking, and blushed.  He took Lavender's outstretched hand.  He really did need help to get out of this position.  In more ways than one.

They both got out of the toilet stall with Lavender's kind, **_giggling,_** assistance.  _We are so stupid.  We should of just flew on out of here and transformed somewhere else.  I wonder how much this 'assistance' is going to cost us in reputation.  I guess I shouldn't be worried about that though.  This is kind of fu…_

_You know I can hear you, Ron.  You're projecting.  And you're calling me stupid._

_Opps, sorry._

Just then a rush of cool air brushed them.  They looked up.  "Vito Mini-Drag."  Ron shouted the spell to make others not notice or shun something.  It was a fairly difficult spell with everyone who needed to be affected in the bathroom.  The only person it didn't work on was Hermione, because she knew the counter.  _Follow us._

_Okay.  There's a secret passage way out of sight just over there we can go in._

_Thanks.  But you're still not getting out of it.  A deal's a deal.  _

_Come on Humsnow_,

_Why must you insist upon calling me that!  That doesn't make me want to…_

_Because you need a nickname, and Hermy doesn't sound all that great.  Okay fine, we'll do it._

Hermione began to transfigure their clothing.

~*~

Lavender was gossiping with her friends about what she just saw and did.  The news spread through out the Gryffindor table, and then spread through the whole Great Hall.  Even Dumbledore caught a whiff of the rumor that Hermione and Ron were going out.  His eyes were twinkling brightly.

All of the sudden a girl with a very weird bright purple dress, tight around the waist and very puffy everywhere else, and short messy black hair walked through the entrance to the Great Hall with a burning face.  She was followed by another girl with short red hair in a bright pink dress, styled the same as the first girls.  This odd duo was followed by Hermione.

"What did you do to yourself, Harry and Ron?"  Dean said, causing the giggles and whispers to multiply in their vicinity and then spread outwards.

Ron and Harry's faces were very red as Ron replied, "Lost a bet to Hermione." 

~*~

In the Chamber of Secrets 6:00

~Was that really necessary?~  Harry complained as they entered the library.

^No.  But it sure was fun!  Here are your books back.  You two were very funny at dinner.  I'm glad you took it so well!^

Ron and Harry blushed again.

Ron changed the subject, *You know, it's much easier to talk like this.  Odd isn't it.  We've been able to talk this way for less than a week*  

~I think it has something to do with it being embedded in our souls, which is closer to our mouths than our brains~

^That sounds really weird, but likely.  Now let's hit the books.^

Harry and Ron both nodded vigorously before bending their heads into their books.

Hermione sighed.  ^Aren't you forgetting something?^

~Wha… Oh, yeah.  _Cognosco Celeriter.  Cognosco Celeriter_.  _Cognosco Celeriter_.  That's much better~

Hermione started in on Powerful Applications of the Secrecy of Wandless Magic Against Wizards.

~*~

Light was hitting his eyes.  It smelled like old musty books, and _EWWWWWW!  Oh, I'm still in the library.  _

He opened his eyes and looked around slowly.  Hermione and Ron were also slumped against books.  Light was pouring in from directly overhead_.  Must be a spell to simulate the outside.  I wonder how we got from being normal kids to wanting to stay up all night and read.  And not worrying about anything.  I wonder what Voldemort is doing right now._

All of the sudden it got pitch black dark.  The only reason he could see anything was because he changed his eyes to their anamigas form, and even then he could just tell everything was spinning.

Everything stopped spinning.  Harry looked around, and then stopped moving, thinking, and even breathing.

Voldemort was yelling at Lucius Malfoy, "You incompetent fool!  Maybe you should go to Dumbledore!  They say like should stick together!"

"But Master, I just said maybe we should be more caref…"

"Do you doubt me?"  Voldemort hissed in a deadly whisper.

"No, no Master.  I was wrong, sorry Master.  Please tell me your plan to destroy Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

"Actually, the plan is to destroy all resistance to my cause.  And then clean the globe of all traces of muggle scum.  But we must start with getting rid of Hogwarts and the people in it and surrounding it.  They are the main resistance.  The world will not be able to stand without them.  All shall be Pure!"

Voldemort laughed with that high-pitched voice that Harry had known for 6 years.  Malfoy tried to laugh confidently and evilly, too.  He failed in the confidence category.  

Chills ran down Harry's spine.  _At least He doesn't notice me yet._

Voldemort stopped laughing.  "Did you here that buzzing?"

"No, milord."

"Someone might be with us.  Keep an eye out.  In the meantime, I decline to tell you anymore of my plans until you find a lead on that prophesy.  Oh, and if you don't find one before my plan is ready to execute, it will be you whom is executed.  I feel there is something more to it, and Potter knows it.  

"However, once he went back to his relatives, the ancient familial spell on him was renewed, and I won't be able to access his mind again until it wears off a bit."

"Could you at least tell me when your plans might take place, so I can know how desperate my attempts should be?"

"Yes, you may.  Sometime in October."

_VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION, MUST REMEMBER, MUST TELL DUMBLEDORE!  MUST NOT FORGET THIS DREAM!_ His mind was screaming advice at him.  He knew that he had forgotten lots of important dreams in the past, and didn't intend to do so, ever again.

"I definitely heard something that time."

_Oh no, Voldemort is going to find me!_

"It's Harry Potter!  Quick, cast a shield, we'll be able to catch him!"

It was like one of those scenes where the door is coming down, and the hero dashes madly to get there.  It looks like he's not going to make it, and then he flings himself forward, and skids through the thresh hold, just as the door slams shut.

This was basically the magical equivalent.  Except the shields were coming from the ground and the sides and Harry was flying in spirit-form strait up.

Altogether, this was a very stressful experience.  Enough to make anyone scream.

Hermione and Ron woke up rushed over to Harry's screaming body just as he made it all the way back to himself.  

^*Are you okay?*^   It sounded really weird with them both making feline noises, but in very distinctly different languages.

~Yes, but that was really stupid of me.  I should have gotten out of there sooner.  Heck, I shouldn't have gone there in the first place!~

^What are you talking about?  You were here the whole time!  Or were you?^

~It's kind of confusing.  Actually I did get a lot of useful information.  It was just very… um… well… Voldemort almost trapped me… Here Ron, just look.~

Ron very worried by this time got the hint and read Harry's mind, and then he transmitted that to a very worried snowy leopard, Hermione.

*You should go tell Dumbledore*

~Since when do you follow those rules?~

Ron blushed, and then smiled evilly.  *Since Hermione became my girlfriend!*

~WHAT!  When did this happen~

Ron blushed again *I wouldn't worry too much about how it happened…*

Hermione had picked up her book and seemed to be intently reading the book in front of her, when she burst out, ^OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^

She started running towards the door.

(A/N:  I know a really good fanfic, written by someone I know, who really wants reviews!  'cause they have less than me!  So if you're over 13 please read and review the story that's in my profile.  THANKYOU! if you do.  Their story is also important to read if you want to understand upcoming events in my story, so go read it!  It's in my Bio.  It's not completely nessissary, but it is part of my story!  So go READ IT!  And Please REVIEW IT TOO!

Okay, I sound like an advertisement…

*Goes to bang head on table*  

NO! Don't want to loose more Brain Cells!  They're very important, The Dr. Said So!

*Regains some of sanity*


	12. The Last of Reality for a LONG Time

A/N:  Points of Clarification.  If you have understood the whole story so far, you don't have to read this, 'cause I'm not letting out anything new.  Also, if your confused about anything in this story, ASK!

~ahdtha~ this is the symbol for Parseltongue

#ahdtha# this is the symbol for Hummingbird Language

^ahdtha^ this is the symbol for the Cat's Meow

*ahdtha* this is the symbol for the Griffin's Caw

_ahdtha_  This is the symbol for mental communication, or just thinking.

(_ahdtha_) this is the symbol for secure mental communication, the brackets represent shields

Ahdtha is just a random group of letters used for this example

Chapter 11:  The Last of Reality for a LONG Time

^Come on, they're there, and we aren't.  We haven't been for over a day now!^

~Take it easy!  Who?~

Hermione ignored the take it easy part as she reached the tunnel opening and transformed into her hummingbird form to fly out.  #You snakes!#

*Oh, MY GOSH!  What if Neville or Dean or, even worse, Seamus found them, and thought…*

~That would be bad~  Harry said as calmly as he could.  ~Hey, let's go the short way.  Grab hold, and try not to cut me this time, OKAY~

*Okay, I was just, a little scared last time*

#I won't do it again, honest#  Hermione said.  #Especially in this form!#

They both hung on for their lives as Harry went between planes, and then back to the 6th year boy's dormitory.  Harry had decided that either the others were in there and already freaked out, or they had left, and there was not need to worry about exposure.  He was wrong.

The whole Trio managed not to scream this time, however a very loud yell still assaulted their ears.

_It looks like all three of them just decided to sleep in today.  Oh, this is just great.  Really smart.  If I would have come in a different way…_

_Come on Harry, you couldn't have known that.  You know, I really have to find a way to link your minds as well.  All this relaying is getting… repetitive, even if it doesn't hurt anymore._

_We have **more **important things to do now!  Do you think we should transform here, or let them worry that Voldemort has penetrated Hogwarts?_

_Transform here.  Don't want to start a panic._

_I don't think I have enough courage to face them, not if they look at me like Seamus looked at you last year!_

_Come on Ron, have a little backbone.  But I understand your position; I'm in it to.  How about we count to three._

~*#1, 2, 3 GO#*~ This sounded really weird, even to their own assorted ears.

_Okay.  That is the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in my life.  I am so happy they are pointing wands at us, but decided to stop just now._

_HARRY_

_We should stop **this** conversation, and talk to **them**, before they decide that we're still a threat.  Not that it would harm us, as I have learned some pretty cool shields, but I don't want to have to reveal that yet._

_Good Idea.  I don't want to take any chances with **your** shields._

_I would punch you right now if it wouldn't upset my image._

_HAHaha, no.  We have to talk to them now.  And try to do something to stop them from being scared._

_I'd like to see you try, actually if you could distract them for a few seconds…_

_I'll try, no promises._

"Neville, Seamus, Dean…" Ron started.

"You can put your wands away now.  We aren't your enemies," Harry continued.

"You sound like your trying that Jedi mind trick, Ron."  Hermione joked trying to lighten the mood.

Dean laughed.  The rest looked confused, including Harry and Ron.

"Okay, their definitely not muggle hating Death Eaters if they know about Star Wars."  Dean said, lowering his wand, and then tossing it onto his bed.  

Neville threw his wand down too.  Seamus lowered his wand, however, he kept it with him.  

Dean noticed all his friends had confused looks.  "You know, Star Wars?  The best and most famous sci-fi epic of all time?  Oh well, I'll have to show it to you during Christmas Break if you come over…"

"How did you guys transform like that?  You're not registered Anamigas," Seamus interrupted Dean, looking sort of very nervous still.

Hermione answered this, as she knew all the Ministry of Magic rules to the letter.  "We've just finished learning it.  Lupin has been teaching us, with Dumbledore's knowledge.  He said we're not to tell the ministry unless necessary, because of the potential for surprise against Voldemort."  Hermione then glared at Seamus.

[           While Hermione, Ron and Harry were having a mental conversation.  Mental conversations are much faster than regular human speech.

_Hey, could you get them to go onto my legs without the others noticing.  I don't want to remind them of, or reveal, anything.  You never know if they could get captured during the war.  Loose lips sink plans, or maybe it was planes… or oh well, just some phrase that Moody told me…_

_You know, I think during the summer you spent way to much time with him…_

_Have not.  And Constant Vigilance is Important!_

_I stand by what I said._

_URG, well could you try to speak to them?_

_Sure hang on.  I can't hear you when I'm talking to them.  It takes a bit more concentration to switch brain types._

_They said move closer to your bed._

_Okay, I'll try to get over there.  If I don't make it, could you?_

_Only if it's impossible for you, Ron thought with grim determination_

Harry guffawed mentally, while trying to keep a strait face.  He tuned back into what the verbal conversation.

]

"Yeah, about that.  Harry, I'm really sorry about all that stuff I said last year, and well…"  He held out his hand.

Harry stepped forward and shook it. He was still in a good mood, and ready to forgive.  Besides, didn't Dumbledore say that one of the best things to do when Voldemort was gaining strength was to stand strong, **together**?  He also took advantage of the situation.  After he released Seamus' hand, he stepped back towards his bed, almost 10 ft of ground covered, and 4 to go.  "No problem.  I didn't want to believe it either at the end of last year.  Anyways, it would be best if you didn't know anymore about this than possible, so, would you mind just letting us go now?"

He took those last three steps over to his bed, fairly inconspicuously.

"Sure.  I mean, I owe you one big time, for not believing you and you trying to save the world and all."

Harry burst out laughing.  He just couldn't hold it in anymore.  _What an ironic reverse.  When they had no evidence and he was in a vulnerable position, they hated him.  (Specifically year 5.)  When they had plenty of evidence to convict him, they decided to be nice to him, even though he could have used it more last year.  Oh well._

_You know, listening to your thoughts, I know you're not crazy or trying purposely to offend them.  But you are succeeding.  _Hermione sent through Ron to Harry.

_Oh yeah.  May I borrow Pig?_

_Yeah sure.  What for?_

_You'll see._

"I'm sorry for laughing so hard, it's just that Pig is tickling me." ~_Transporto_ _Pig_ _Hac_~

_HARRY!  What the heck did you do that for?_

_I learned a bit of shielding magic that just makes it so that the people on the other side have all the perspective of a muggle, and brush off anything slightly unusual as just their imagination, run away with them, oh it's just their 'magination…_

_HARRY!  Well, that is kind of clever…_

_Hermione…_ Ron started, going to say something clever about her being clever and calling Harry clever.

_What?  Oh, we'd better stop talking like this for now._

Harry pulled Pig out of his robes.

"How did he get in there?"

"Flew in?  Dunno."

"Okay, well, I have things to do now, so bye!  Dean, you coming?"

"Yeah.  Bye guys."  They left Harry Ron Hermione Neville and two very hungry snakes in the sixth year boy's dormitory.  (A/N: If you just randomly read that sentence, wouldn't it sound, weird?  And much worse than it actually is?)

"So Harry, are you planning on restarting the DA?"

"Actually I hadn't thought about it.  Do you want me to continue it?  We do have a proper DADA teacher now."

"Yeah, but we still need more practice with fighting and dueling.  Now more than ever."

That would be cool if we could arm them all with wandless magic, don't you think?  Harry?  Ron?  They were both silent for a minute.

I have stuff to do.  I am sure of that for at least a week.  Tomorrow is when it happens.  Even if I don't know what it is yet, I do want to be prepared.   And that means studying those books.

How about you say you'll think about it, and after a week, you'll give them your answer, Hermione sent.

Harry repeated that to Neville, almost exactly word for word.  All he changed was the tense from you to I.

"How about instead, we set our first meeting for next Wednesday, and I'll bring all of our old members.  Did you want me to ask any teachers to sponsor it and make it official, so that we can have it in the bulletin?"

"How about we discuss that all at the first meeting?"

"That sounds good.  I'll leave you guys alone now.  I'm sure you're doing something important."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stuttered.  They didn't want Neville to feel left out, and they definitely didn't want him knowing that they were doing something, but most of all, they were surprised at his deductive reasoning.

He left the room smiling slightly.

*Okay, Neville got smart over the summer.  WOW!*

^Could you be a little less politically correct?^

"Oh, Shoot!  Neville is listening to us with one of Fred and George's ears," Ron said, switching over to English for Neville's benefit.

"How in the world do you know that?"

_I can hear him.  This way.  Let's just leave.  Take us the fast way.  I don't feel like explaining any more, and… The library is calling my name.  Can't you hear it, it's saying, Ron come here 'cause there's lots of fascinating stuff here…  _

_Hermione and Harry laughed._

_I'm serious.  _

_He's not Sirius!  Sirius is!  _

_Harry seriously…_

_Well, the first signs of true knowledge obsession.  I have converted him._

_I hope we don't have to go through the sorting hat again.  I have this funny suspion that we would all be put in Ravenclaw right now.  Although… No I'm over her!  If you would have told me that Ron would be a book fanatic last year, I would have asked if you wanted me to call the nice men in the white jackets._

_Huh?  I have the feeling I should be offended._

_You should.  But never mind.  Muggle reference.  _

_Okay._

_Hang on._

_Hey!_

Harry popped them through to the chamber.  His stomach growled, so he immediately popped them back to the kitchen.

Harry, I almost slipped!

Yeah, What are you playing at?

Sorry, It's just that it's lunchtime, so I figured we could go to the kitchen.

How did you know the area would be clear?

Let's start heading to the Great Hall.  I didn't.  I still have that not-notice-anything-weird-shield on, but still wanted to aim for a pretty remote area.  It should come in really useful.  It works as long as the subjects aren't specifically looking for something weird.  It only changes the unconscious mind, not the conscious one.  It's much easier that way.

How far does the shield extend?

Well, the book said that depended on the power of the person who created it.  They referenced another book How to Find the Extent of Your Powers and Their Limitations.  Actually it was a series.  I hope I can find it when we get back.

~You should be able to~ said Thrinsyl.

By the way, how many books are in that library?

~A million.  Give or take a few hundred~ said Zarsal.

How do you know that?

~What do you think we're here for?  We're basically the librarians, and the libraries guards, but we probably wouldn't be able to keep out anyone smart enough to get down their~

~It was YOUR fault that Riddle got let in!  YOU were sleeping!  It was MY turn to sleep!~

~Well, I told you that I was!  I expected you to wake me up, BEFORE going to sleep!~

Hey guys, cool it for a bit, or mind talk.  We're entering the Great Hall, and I don't want anything to blow up, just because someone was in a curious mood.

~Okay, bye!~  They shrank down and went under his robes to outline his small biceps.

"You look very strong Harry."

"Shut up, Ron."

"I thought you were trying to be good natured Harry?"

"HAHA!  My acting skills are improving I see.  Did I seem very annoyed?  I want to have acting down, in case I have to spy on anyone.

"Yeah, Haha."

They pushed open the enormous doors to the Great Hall and Harry marveled again at the enchanted ceiling, reflecting the cheery blue sky outside.  _I wonder if I'll read in the library how to create that…_


	13. Bye, Bye World and Reality, and Opps!

Light was hitting his eyes.  It smelled like old musty books, and _EWWWWWW!  Oh, I'm still in the library.   _

All of the sudden he had an intense feeling of Deja vu_.  Oh my gosh!  I completely forgot to tell Dumbledore!  About October!  And I'm not quite sure how much time I have left…_

_Harry, quit thinking so loudly!_  Ron projected grumpily and sleepily.

_I think we fell asleep earlier last night than the night before… so what's he complaining about?  I wonder when I went to sleep though.  I don't remember the spell wearing off and me deciding not to renew it…  The snakes, I bet they made sure we got to sleep for a reasonable length of time._

~Yes~

~You are very observant~

~Hey, could you guys tell Ron to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort **_after_**?~

~Sure~

Harry peeled his eyes open and stood up, and looked for anything weird or curious.  The sun was just coming up.  He realized that the library roof was actually a modified version of the great hall.  It had a panoramic picture, which was beautiful, as the sun was just rising.  The first pink of the day was quite a splendorous sight_.  How come I've never noticed it before, like yesterday, when the sun woke me up then?  Oh well.  Wait a minute… Could it be the same type of shield I was using was placed on this library for protection? The snakes didn't help much at keeping Riddle out… _

~HEY~

_No offense intended._  Harry went back to thinking._  Maybe Salazar forgot to take all of it off.  That could also be why it this area doesn't register on any maps, like the Marauder's Map.  That would mean Salazar didn't take it off on purpose, which makes more sense.  It would be kind of cool to make MY own version of it, more ACCURATE and…_

_You're **still** thinking too **LOUDLY**_**_!_**__

^AARGG!  WHAT!  I'm UP!^  Hermione roared at Ron.  Her eyes were still glued shut, but she was on her feet, in cat form.  It probably was more comfortable to relax like a cat.

*I wasn't talking to you!  But now I'm awake, oh well.*

~Hey guys.  Look up, anything look cool?~

*What if there was anything up there, we would have seen it before now.  But I'll look up anyways…  I don't see anything.*

^You dolt.  Harry probably did something to it recently or something.^  She pried her eyes open, carefully NOT scratching them, as she wanted to keep her retractable, not fully controlled, claws away from one shot items.

^Wow, Harry, It's beautiful!^

~Perimo Peremi Peremptum~ Harry took down the invisible-to-the-unconsentrating-person-shield before Ron looked again.

*That was shielded a moment ago wasn't it?*

~Yess, it wass~  Thrinsyl informed Ron.

~Congratualationss Harry.  You have solved the first big mystery that Salazar has set for you.~ Zarsal departed with Thrinsyl, telling Harry that they had something to do.

~Probably going to set me up for something else.~

^You are so untrusting^

*You should be less trusting.*

~Hey, how about we study for one last hour together, and then go outside and visit Hagrid or something.  We haven't even talked to him yet at all.~

^Oh, I did.  He came to check on you when you were unconscious in the hospital wing.  He seemed a little worried about you, but beyond that he was fine.^

*I think that's a great idea.  Would you do the honors?*

~As if you could.  HAHA!~

^Will you just get on with it and leave petty bickering to the seagulls?^

~Your one to talk about bickering, a minute ago a certain griffin and leopard…~ and then, to forestall any retaliation, verbal or otherwise, he said "Accio Basilisk Scale.  Accio Wand."  ~Cognosco Celeriter~ ~Cognosco Celeriter~ ~Cognosco Celeriter~

~*~

^Come on guys!  It's worn off already.  Let's go visit Hagrid now!^

*Did you ever think this would happen*

~Let's see.  Us not wanting to put down our text books and Hermione raging to go outside and get some human contact~

*~No~*

^Come on.  What do you think you two are?  Pigs?^  Hermione twisted their own words.

Harry and Ron growled playfully.

^Hey, how about a race in our anamigas forms to the hut^

~Why can't we go the easy way.  And what about other people, students and teachers?~ 

^Harry!  No one will be walking around the school at this time.  As for a reason, how about because I'm bored of sitting around all week?^

*She does have a point.*

~But we did stuff the day before yesterday…~

^Exactly my point.  1, 2, 3, GO^  Hermione said this really fast so she might have a head start, but they all transformed at the same time.  They sprinted through the doors, winged up the tunnel, flew past and startled a young ghost out of her sobs, pushed through the Entrance Hall doors, and landed gently on the grass in front of Hagrid's house.

"'Ello little fellers.  'Ow did ye get 'ere?"

Actually, they were all quite small, Harry being the biggest, by a lot.  Ron hadn't bothered to become much bigger than Hermione.  In a weight vs. power ratio for speed, that seemed to work the best for him.  Hermione was in her pure white hummingbird form.

#What do you think we should tell him?#  Hermione whistled

"Aww, ter so cute!  She's singin' for me."

~Let's get into his cabin and then transform there.  He won't tell a soul, except Dumbledore, but Dumbledore already knows and Hagrid will think that Dumbledore gave someone permission to teach us.~

^Sounds good^

"Aww, e's purrin'.  Wanna come inside?  It's mighty cold out 'ere for ye.  An' I bet ye're 'ungry fellers.  I dunno what you guys eat.  I'll just give ye a bit of everythin'."

^I am not purring!^

~Get over it and purr louder.~

Hagrid gathered them all up in his giant arms (or half giant, or just really big!) the purring Ron first.  He put them down on the table.  He went back over to the door and closed it, then turned to his kitchen.

"Tea would be nice."  Harry said matter of factly.

Hagrid jumped and yelped.  "Harry!  What do ye think your doing?  'How did you get 'erself 'ere?  Where are…"

"We are anamigi, and didn't want to publicize the fact to the whole school, so we waited until you shut the door to transform.  Sorry if Harry scared you.  He seems to be more of a prankster since this summer."

"I have not been a prankster, thank you very much."  He said snobbily.  "But now that you mention it, that is a great idea."  An evil grin, very similar to the Twin's, made its way across his face.

"So, Hagrid, how you've been doing?"

"Fine.  I 'ad a nice summer.  Beautiful.  Me and Olympe spent the summer… um, on Order Business."

"Who's Olympe again?"

"Ron!  Don't you remember?  Madam Maxine!"

"Well, I forgot!  I'm sorry!"

"Hey Hagrid, come on and let us in.  You let us know about Grawp last year…"  Harry asked, part to actually find out, part to make the quarreling couple stop talking. 

"Well, let's see then.  Um, we rallied all of the giants in the surrounding caves, and then got them out of range of the other giants, as to not repeat a massacre like last year.  An' now there all in a weird dimension adjacent to the forest," Hagrid looked proud that he managed to repeat Dumbledore's scientifically accurate words precisely, "where everything, like trees, grows quickly, so that their happy.  They said they would help defen' the castle, if the others decided to attack.  Me and Olympe are taking turns guardin' them an' makin' sure their 'appy."

They talked to Hagrid for a while, trading stories about school, the giants, and the Order.  However, whenever Hagrid realized they were talking about the last one, he backed off.

"Come on!  We should know!"

"Until yer in the Order proper, it's not my place."

_I'm going to take that up with Dumbledore **after**._  Hermione and Ron sent feelings of agreement back to Harry.

Eventually Hagrid said, "Well, gotta go switch shifts with Olympe now.  See you guys later."

After they said good-bye to Hagrid, they meandered aimlessly about the grounds.

^What are we doing?^  Hermione asked Harry.__

~Just going around.  I just feel like I have to memorize it.  I might not be back for a while~

Ron and Hermione exchanged scared glances, but decided that it was best to humor him, because they really didn't know what was going to happen.  They didn't want to give false reassurances either, because they all knew that they all didn't know what would happen to Harry.  

They circled the castle at least once.  They passed the Womping Willow and were coming up on the lake again when Harry said, ~Oh, shoot, we were going to share all that we studied!  I bet we have a bit of time left.~

^Okay^

*Hurry up though*

~_Percipio Percepi Perceptum_~  The white ball made it's rounds.  Harry only concentrated on the knowledge that they had gained in the library, and his goodbye to them, and his feelings that he was going to miss them a lot_.  I figure it's better to be safe than sorry.  But if nothing happens, you can just forget some of that stuff, okay._

_Sure_

_No problem._

The white ball finished it's rounds.

All of the sudden a voice sounded out.

"What's happening over there?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over and gaped.  It was Draco.  Draco seemed to realize who it was, and then he recovered his senses the fastest.  "Well if it isn't Potty, Mudblood and the Weasel…"

Okay, let's see here.  Harry is under stress.  Malfoy insults Harry very badly, and his friends even worse, in the hated Malfoy drawl.  Malfoy is a little death eater git, or at least soon to be death eater, Harry really doesn't know which.  But currently, Harry wants to damage Malfoy severly.

Harry PUNCHED Malfoy, and pushed him over, accidentally tripping and falling with him, still trying to punch him.

Ron heard in his mind, _Oh Merlin!  He must be wound tighter than me!  HELP!_

^*Harry, NOOoooooo*^  For some reason, sound and color faded into blackness as his necklace flashed bright green, the light fading out into the oblivion, failing to light up anything of importance other than himself.  Malfoy's body was gone.  The air temperature was only a bit warmer than between, and his human form was COLD!  So naturally he felt like fainting.  He felt **something** inside him faint as he turned into his anamigas form, the mini-drag.  He was much more comfortable now.

Salazar appeared.  "You will be going to a strange realm.  Learn everything you can.  This experience is supposed to broaden your horizons.  Please take full advantage, I don't like anyone killing in my name.  Your assumptions about my intentions are mostly true.  Oh SHIT,  MERLIN,  WHAT…

Harry felt Salazar let go of him in that overwhelming darkeness.  He slipped into a reality, obviously not his own, as a redheaded girl with bright green eyes looked over him with a grin.

_Mom?_  He fainted.

~*~

*Oh SHIT*

^I think I could use a worse word at this point in time.^

*WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!*

^Well, here we have a bloody pulp named Draco Malfoy, who is hopefully still breathing, and Harry had disappeared, in a bright green flash.^

In a bright purple flash, a Harry reappeared, but it didn't look anything like Harry really.  But Harry landed exactly where he left from, on top of Malfoy.

"What happened?"  He said weakly, then fainted.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Was the last thing Hermione said before fainting into a stunned Ron.

((((A/N  I want you to push the little blue button at the bottom there, the more reviews, the faster the story comes:

|||

|||

|||

|||

|||

\/


	14. Hermione and Ron meet a New Harry

A/N:  I had a bit of help for this chapter.  To understand Harry's behavior, you have to go to ;  Also, that's where you have to go to see what happened to the fannon Harry Potter in this fic.  (Vs. cannon, which is the actual character and all their attributes from the original books.

From the Last Chapter:

*WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!?!!!*

^Well, here we have a bloody pulp named Draco Malfoy, who is hopefully still breathing, and Harry has just decided to disappear, in a bright flash of green light.^

In a bright purple flash, a Harry reappeared, but it didn't look anything like Harry really.  But Harry landed exactly where he left from, on top of Malfoy.

"What happened?"  He said weakly.  Then he fainted.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Was the last thing Hermione said before fainting into a stunned Ron, who reflexively caught her.

And the Saga Continues:  (A/N: I've always wanted to say that!)

A very sleepy Harry woke up from his faint and realized that Tasuki was no longer on top of him, but he was on top of…  "Oh MY GOD, NO ONE SHOULD SEE THAT IN THE MORNING!"

It was a very bloody, beat up, unconscious, and drooling Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's jaw dropped, and Ron's followed suit.

Hermione had snapped out of her faint to see a very hansom Harry Potter, complete with three earrings, two necklaces, _One of those necklaces look familiar…_ and a simple golden ring on his left ring finger.  His hair was different, longer; and he no longer had glasses, but contacts that made his eyes slightly greener, and more brilliant looking, _Or that could just be the effect of taking away those hideous rims…_  Also, Harry's scar was turned into a feature, with his short spiky black hair.

Harry leapt off of a still unconscious Malfoy, still screaming, "Oh MY GOD!  WHERE AM I?  WHAT IS **HE** DOING HERE?"

"Um, Harry, you're at school, and you have just finished beating the BLOODY CRAP OUT OF MALFOY!  WHY?"  Hermione said.  All of his irregularities hadn't clicked yet, so she was still treating him normally.

Harry turned around and smiled lopsidedly at her.  A smile she had never seen before.  "Ah, Finally, a face I know!"  He proceeded to kiss her passionately until they were both blue; all the while Ron was acting like a puffer fish, getting redder and redder.

Harry turned around and said, "Hey Ron, stop staring and kiss your own girl.  Snog Tasuki already.  Where is she by the way?"

Harry just barely ducked the punch that Ron threw, a good credit to his training with Tasuki.

"Are you Okay Ron?  Anything bugging you?  You don't look too well."  Harry said, a concerned look on his face that Ron took for patronization.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?  WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!?!!!  WHO IS TASUKI?  WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND?  On a calmer note, is Tasuki pretty?"  Ron just barely managed his head out of the way of Hermione's fist.

Draco's heavy, belabored breathing stopped.  "Do you think we should take him to the cemetery or the hospital wing?"  Harry asked, jokingly.

Ron said, "Are you crazy?  We would get expelled, you're probably already expelled."

Harry said, "Oh fine.  I'll fix it.  Before it becomes permanent."  He proceeded to lick Draco Malfoy.  He started to peel back Draco's robes, to get all of the wounds.  (_There sure is a lot of damage here.  I wonder how he got so… Maybe I shouldn't ask.  Actually, I'll just ask when I finish healing him._)

Ron and Hermione didn't notice that everywhere Harry licked, Malfoy was healed.  They didn't know quite what to think.

"Um… Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you stealing Hermione any more."  Ron said.

"And that's what he does after KISSING ME!!!!?!!!!"  Hermione's eye created a twitch.

Ron noticed the twitch, and said to Hermione, "You might want to get that fixed."  Then Ron noticed that Harry was taking off Malfoy's robes,  "HARRY!  LEAVE THE GUY A LITTLE DECENCY!  I KNOW WE BOTH HATE HIM, BUT…"

Harry finally noticed what he looked like, and what Hermione's eye was doing.  He went over and licked it and it stopped twitching.

"I would have thought that would twitch more, Hermione."  Ron said, thinking that Harry was acting really strangely…

"It's FIXED, Yeah!"  Hermione said happily, purposely ignoring some aspects of Harry's behavior for the time being.

Harry blinked, and said as he walked back to finish healing the rest of Malfoy, "Okay, fill me in, why are we at Hogwarts?"

"Would you STOP THAT!  Let's get him to the Hospital Wing already!  Sheesh!  Would you like him to wake up now?  AND STOP LICKING HIM! Geez what a way to announce that you're gay..."

"I AM NOT GAY! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, WHICH YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW, I AM HEALING HIM!  And what is this about we are already in school, because we can't be, we haven't even got out letters yet!"

"Barking Mad, this one." Ron said and muttered something along the lines of 'out of all the people I choose to make friends, I choose one who's always trying to be murdered, and now who's, on the spur of the moment, gay!'

"I am NOT GAY!  If you'll notice, HE'S BREATHING NOW!  Does either of you two know the spell to make a stretcher?" He said without thinking much, as he was still embarrassed that they had thought that he…here…

They both looked at him funny.  With the knowledge transfer, Hermione had just told him how.

^Do you think something happened to him?^

*Do you think its him at ALL?*

^We should take him to Lupin^

*No, lets separate these two lovebirds first, they are making me sick!*

"Are you guys going to answer me, or are you just going to keep growling?" Harry asked and straightened up.  Draco was back to breathing normally, but still needed to go to the hospital wing.  (_Maybe it's internal bleeding or something that I can't reach_.)

"That proves it!  He probably doesn't even know anything about the Chamber of Secrets."  Hermione said this to provoke a normal response out of Harry.  If he was the REAL Harry, he would defend himself immediately.  

"Of course I do!  I killed the Basilisk and found out that I was a true Gryffindor."

"Is there anything else?"  Ron said, hesitant to tie up a friend, but worried that the person in front of him was a death eater.  _If he doesn't mention anything, then I'm- _

"Of course, I saved Ginny."

_Do you want me to do it?_

_Don't bother,_ Hermione replied.  "Petificus Totalus"

Harry dodged it, his body thinking it was one of Tasuki's slaps again, but then his mind really focused, and he dodged all 10 curses that Hermione and Ron suddenly threw at him.

"BLOODY HELL!" was the curse that came out of everyone's mouths.

"Maybe he IS Harry, you know, with the seeker reflexes."  Hermione, let's shake his hand and then do wandless magic with the other one.  That way he can't dodge it.

They started to walk towards Harry.  "You stay right there!"  Harry didn't want to be helpless, with hostile 'friends', and after an unexplained green flash.

"We'll leave our wands behind."

"HELL NO!"  Harry said, remembering all of Tasuki's weapons.

Maybe he is Harry.

"How do I know YOU aren't death eater?  I mean, almost anything you tell me could be a lie.  Voldemort has almost complete access to my memories…  Especially when she doesn't sleep with me…"  Harry failed to notice exactly how wrongly Ron and Hermione took that statement.  "DUMBLEDORE!  That's how I'll know!  I could go ask Dumbledore.  And since he knows… Well never mind for now what he knows… But I'll believe him!"

_Do you believe me now?_  Ron sent to Harry, wondering if the act of telepathy would convince him.  _I am Ronald Weasley.  Actually, that sounds like Percy.  DO NOT CALL ME RONALD!  IT'S RON!  _Ron jokingly mind shouted.

Hey Ron, I think you might have hurt his head just a bit… 

Harry was flat on the ground in a dead faint.

^Opps.  Too bad it's just Harry that knows that spell…^

*Wait a minute!  I'm sooo STUPID!  I'll just do the mind meld thingy!  Hermione had explained Star Trek to Ron over the summer.  He even watched the first 8 movies.

^Hey, that's a good idea!  But how does he know that your not lying still?^

*No lies… truth spell… truth potion…  Wait, one of the truth potions need griffin hairs!*

^Oh!  Stupid ME this time!  Griffins are the one animal that you can't tell lies around!  So if you transform into your anamigas form, then he'll have to believe you!^

*Now that we've got that settled out, I'll carry Harry into the school, and you can take Draco.  Other people might come out soon and see us.  Maybe we should try to keep our voices down too.*

^Sounds like a good plan!  But how about we make sure that Harry can't get away if he wakes up before we're safely inside…  If you hex him, please.  I think your spells got closer to him, and I've got a slightly bad feeling about cursing him…^

*No problem*  "Petrificus Totalus"  a bright purple bolt flashed over to where Harry lay, still unconscious on the ground.  Then for some reason, both Harry's and Hermione's necks lit up into a brown color, connected by something.  The brown barrier bounced the spell off of Harry, and aimed it at Hermione.  Hermione had turned to check if the coast was clear still when her brown barrier aimed the purple bolt at Ron.  Ron fell, on to the ground, and made a strange grunting noise, as his jaws were now incapable of motion, with Hermione oblivious to the fact that a major shield charm had just locked up all of Ron's muscles.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!"  Yelled the now conscious Harry.  He woke up at the sound of a charm activating very close to his ears.

"Oh, Harry's awake Ron.  It looks like your spell didn't…"  Hermione turned back around to find that Ron was on the ground and Harry was standing in attack posture with his wand forward.

"Work.  Well hello Harry!"  She said brightly, hoping this Harry didn't know one tenth of the harmful spells that Harry Potter knew now.  "We aren't Death Eaters we promise, and I think we'd better get them inside now.  Hmm, how about a temporary truce, until we can trade solid proof, unobserved by the multitude of students that will be arriving any second now.  How about a promise to not use our wands, no… how about we trade wands then.  We can't really attack with each others wands, as you know."  She kept her knowledge of wandless magic to herself.  _An extra edge never hurts…_

"Okay.  Draco really doesn't look to good, I don't want to be charged for murder." Harry said flashing a smile, unlike the ones Hermione was used to.  

Hermione replied, uneasily joking, "And I don't want to be charged for an accomplice for murder.  One the count of three we trade wands?"

Harry finally got an idea round his head.  "Wait a minute, let's keep our wands.  Pull up your sleeves, if you don't have a Dark Mark I'll believe you."

Hermione looked gob smacked for not thinking of this sooner.  "Okay."

They both did, and felt like idiots seeing they both weren't Death Eaters.  Harry looked at Ron worriedly.  "We should probably get them inside before we revive them, to be as quick as possible."  Harry then thought, _Well, if Tasuki could put me over her shoulder like I'm nothing, then I can certainly lift both of them.  Good thing Tasuki had me lift weights in our training.  I don't think I could have managed 300 lbs last year._

Ron's eyes looked very confused at these thoughts.  His face might have too, if he hadn't been cursed with the full body bind.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she saw Harry sling Ron and Draco over his shoulders and walk valiantly off.  She tried not to drool.  For some reason she liked this version of Harry much better than the other one.  Unfortunately, she didn't think to shield any of these lovely thoughts from Ron.

The only thing that prevented Ron's mouth from puking was the fact that it was jinxed.  That and puke would probably taste very bad.  _Probably even worse than slugs..._

Harry turned his head and laughed as he teased Hermione, "Do I have to carry you too?  I don't have three arms, but you could try piggy-back."

That startled Hermione.  She woke up out of her reverie, blushed, and then she muttered something about Ron and no, and how Ron kissed better anyways.

Ron would have beamed if he could have.  _Love you!_

To everyone's amazement, Harry said, "Sorry Ron I don't swing that way."

THAT WASN'T FOR **YOU** TO HEAR!!!!  Wha? 

"Why, you say it to Tasuki all the time!  I **always** hear you!" Harry looked astounded, since when has he not been able to here what people are sending to each other?  It needed to be directly specifically shielded, for him to not hear other peoples mind links.

Well, since you can hear me, COULD YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN AND REMOVE THIS BLOODY CURSE!  AND I DON'T KNOW ANY TASUKI'S HERE!!!  SO STOP GETTING ME IN TROUBLE WITH ME GIRLFRIEND!!

Harry thought this over silently for a while.  **_Don't_**_ know any…?_

"Ron, we're almost to the hospital wing!  Look, there's the door.  And there's a **student**!"  Harry said horrified, and tried to hide behind the bodies draped ever so inconspicuously over his shoulders, and a confused Hermione behind him.

It was Pansy Parkinson.  What a nightmare.  One good look at Draco's unconscious and still drooling form...

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU STUPID GRIFFINDORS **_DO_** TO HIM???!!!!!!"  She shrieked, making everyone wince.  Save, of course, Ron and Draco; the first was petrified and could and did only wince mentally, and the latter was STILL unconscious and drooling.  Pansy, of course, was the one doing the continuous shrieking along the same line, so she didn't wince either.

"HUSH, we have sick patients in here who need their rest!"  Madam Pomfrey hissed from the hospital wing.  Then she spotted Harry, and the two on his shoulders.   "WHAT DID YOU FOOLISH GRIFFINDORS DO TO HIM?!"  She said, unknowingly almost repeating Pansy.  

Harry, and Hermione suppressed a fit of laughter, but Ron was unable to.  Unfortunately it sounded like he was having a heart attack. 

Madam Pomfrey whipped out her wand, and quickly levitated both figures from Harry's shoulders to a bed nearby.

Hermione finally realized that it was probably time to counter the curse on Ron.  So she did so.

This was when several things happened at once.  Harry finally cursed Pansy into silence, because her shrieks were really getting on his nerves.  Ron leapt off his bed to grab Harry's shirt, only because he couldn't reach his neck quite yet.  Harry's shirt ripped down the back, making Ron and the shirt fall back to the bed, and he hit his head not so lightly on the headboard.  He stayed there stunned for a minute.  Also this gave Hermione a very nice view of Harry's chest, and the muscles he developed over the summer.  

When she stopped being completely stunned by this amazing physic, she shouted in deep confustion, "HEY THAT'S MY NECKLACE!"

Ron looked up, seeing the two necklaces on Harry's neck, one being decidedly girly, and the other being just...odd...  

Then all three of them turned their faces towards the same direction, feeling someone glaring holes in their sides.  Madam Pomfrey's face looked like a volcano, ready to explode with explicatives at their completely unsafe behavior, in a hospital wing. (explicatives=cuss words ^-^)

They all ran on instinct.  They didn't stop running until they got to Lupin's office.  Harry followed them, not wanting to stay with a very angry magical doctor.  He was still very shirtless!  (o_O)

Hermione banged on the door, seeking refuge from the parade curious students behind them, mostly girls, all gawking and following the very sexy Harry Potter, WITHOUT A SHIRT! (^-^ Just imagine...)

When the lock clicked and the doorknob turned, Hermione gave a hard push to open the door quickly, knocking over Lupin in the process.  She waited just barely long enough for Ron and Harry to get through the door, and then slammed it shut, keeping the stream of curious spectators from leaking into the office.

Remus looked up from his vantage on the ground, and then was hugged by Harry (Tasuki must have rubbed off on him ^-^) who was not the Harry he remembered from yesterday.  _Let's see, longer hair, jewelry…_ _What happened with Salazar to make Harry look like this?_

Everyone blinked, and Harry hauled Remus up, and Remus tried to look for a shirt for Harry to use, remembering and hearing the many girls that were outside his door.

"Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Harry Potter, and I believe I'm from a different… um, place.  Wait, Star Trek used a good word for it… Alternate Universe!  That was it!"

Hermione was the only one who completely understood this reference, so she explained to Ron and Remus, who probably had no specific contact with the relevant episodes, "Well, theoretically, there are many different versions of events, creating an infinite number of different realities, called alternate universes.  It is theorized that everything that can happen, does happen.  It's just very hard to get exactly what you want, since there are so many.  I'm guessing that Salazar took Harry for a little ride between the realities.  

"I one of the books I read in the chamber mentioned it sort of, but you'd have to have some background to understand it.  Only one of each person can be in each universe.  If one person goes to a alternate universe, in which the already inhabit, then I believe the one with the most inertia or momentum lands or stays there, and the other person gets bounced to the recently exited other world, which has a new small vacuum to fill."

Ron held up his hands and did the 'spirit fingers' thingy, "Wow!  Hermione knows EVERYTHING!"

Hermione smacked him.  "Stop making me into some stupid-smart stereotypical token know-it-all female."

Ron stopped dancing to ponder that for a minute and then said, "I'm not."

Harry cleared his throat, "Okay people, back to me now!"

Everyone gave him funny looks.

"What!  I've always wanted to say that!  Ever since Tasuki said it…"

"Oh yes!  That reminds me.  One, who is Tasuki?  Two, why are you wearing my locket?  Three why do you look all… Weird?"  Hermione asked.

"Tasuki's the kind of person that would drive a convertible car in the middle of the night, with the top down and the heater on.  I'm wearing because you gave it to me.  And I don't look weird.  It's everyone else who's weird.  Except you Hermione.  You haven't changed."

"Oh, gee, thanks."

"Unless you don't wear boxers in this world."

Hermione blushed.  "Still same," she said in a small voice.

"How would you know?"

"Never mind."

"And Hermione, I would like an explanation of why a shield connecting you and 'Harry' cursed me!"

"Um, well, I didn't mean for to do that."  Hermione replied.

"Well... you gave it to me...  In the other universe... Do you remember saying that the locket you gave me brings luck," Hermione nodded at Harry.  

"Well, I'm thinking that the combined forces of both lockets together made the luck into a real, strong spell.  And it just happened that the spell rebounded and hit you."  Hermione turned apologetically to face Ron for the last sentence.

Harry looked around.  "Something's missing…"

The others swiveled their heads around with Harry.  "Oh yeah… No ones kissed in 5 whole minutes!"  The others gave Harry another weird look.

"You guys sure give people the weird look a lot.  Tasuki just likes kissing a lot.  And Talim.  And Max.  And me.  And Hermione, come to think of it.  And Ron, is it true that in this world you've kissed a lot of girls too?"

"No comment."  Ron glanced fugitively at Hermione.

"Oh, that means you have, but you don't want Hermione to slap you, right?"

"Yup."  

"Well that's just not right."  Hermione kissed him, not wanting to be outdone by these other people.

"Ah, that's more like it."

Remus, "Your very strange Harry."

Harry remembered the look Remus gave Fenix when he first laid eyes on her and started laughing.

Remus realized something, "Harry, can you see okay?  And stop laughing at me!  Share the joke!"

Harry said through laughter, "Y-Yo shou-should have seen- the –look on-you-your face when you first- sa-saw HER! Oh and I can see fine, Tasuki gave me contacts."

Remus thought that Harry was very unenlightening.  _Contacts?  Maybe magic glasses…  Who knows what kids name spells nowadays…_

Hermione stopped kissing Ron and ran over to Harry, randomly remembering the locket.  She grabbed Harry's locket.  

Ron snorted and accidentally projected, _aggressive..._

"HEY!  I'm just comparing pictures here."  Hermione replied slightly defensively.

"What?"  Ron asked, no further enlightened.

"In the locket.  They each have a picture.  I just wanted to see how everyone looked.  WHO are these people?"

Harry rolled his eyes, took off the locket, and started explaining.  "This is Tasuki."  He pointed to a tall redhead only an inch shorter than Ron, well muscled, and slightly dangerous looking, although none knew why, her eyes were in the picture brimming golden in happiness.  

"Oh."  Enlightenment struck Ron.  "She's hot."

Hermione decked Ron.

And then she wanted him to hear the rest of the conversation so she said, "Enerviate."

Harry went wide eyes and thought, Oh SHIT she's aggressive.  Help me Tasuki... Tasuki would never knock me out! Well not on purpose anyways...

Harry, went on explaining people before Hermione could take offense. "This is Fenix, the one Moony has a crush on."  Harry dodged a smack from Remus.  He was pointing to a short woman, with silver eyes, dark hair, and well muscled.  

Remus just stared, then caught himself, and looked at his feet.

"This is Talim, and Max, he tried to kill me for awhile, and Talim she is his fiancée.  She's an elf, and he's a vampire.  They are really nice, when they don't want to kill you.  I'm not quite sure if he's forgiven me yet."  Harry pointed to a really pale guy, with fangs glinting in a dangerous way, though every girl seeing this would have to instantly like him.  The girl had aqua hair, to her waist.  She had tanned skin, and she was bouncing around in happiness, pointed ears catching everyone's eyes.  Like her fiancée she was stunning.

"And I think you know everyone else.  I'm hungry... What time is it?" Harry asked, sounding so much like Ron, everyone groaned.

"Well what are we going to about everyone, they are gonna notice that you aren't you, especially with the earring, hair, and glasses, not to mention the umm, personality differences." Remus said, pushing invisible glasses higher up on his nose, and wrinkling his face in a perfect impression of Madam Pince.

Harry laughed, "Umm, tell them nothing?"  He suddenly put both hands up in a fighting position, and looked around as if waiting to get sumo-wrestled.

"Mad, Barking Mad this one." Ron commented to the air, as Harry realized there wasn't any Tasuki or Talim anymore, and put his arms down.

"This world bites." Harry said.

"Oh gee thanks!" Ron said mock offended.

"Why?" Hermonie.

"No random attacks from beautiful females in this world." Harry said remorsefully.  

Ron projected to Hermonie, Not gonna ask...

Harry's stomach growled very loudly, reminding everyone that it was in fact, time to eat.

Ron opened the door, only to close it VERY quickly again, (Keeper Reflexes).

Ron asked Remus pleadingly, "Please say you have an extra shirt for Harry!"

"No I don't," Ron screamed in fear of the girls outside.

Hermonie waved a shirt over her head, (NOT HER SHIRT!) "What do you think we have been taking Transfiguration for dolts!?" 

Ron quickly forced Harry into the shirt ignoring his protests and the comment on how Harry now knew how Tasuki felt, and it really WAS undignified!

Remus herded them past the girls * cough* *fan girls* * cough * into the great hall.

Ron said, "I hope they haven't past the main course yet, we are arriving a little late."

This was said, as a new! Harry opened the great doors to the Great Hall and stepped through.  

People gasped, a camera flashed, leaving Harry wondering why that that muggle menace was allowed to work in the Great Hogwarts School.

Dumbledore looked up, in shock.  Another camera went off, Him looking shocked was a lifetime opportunity.

Dumbledore regained his composure.

Harry, forgetting which Dumbledore this was, sent all the news to him via telepathy.

Dumbledore nodded his head, and starting to eat again.

Harry stood on a table, unfortunately it was the Slytherin Table.  Harry dodged a few spells, while saying, "Umm, if your – won-dering why I look different I decided to change my look.  I am not a badly acting Death Eaters, note the Slytherins attacking me is proof."  Some laughed, the Slytherins glared, still shooting curses discreetly.

"Further more, nothing else has changed, not memory, not umm, personality, nothing, no cause to be alarmed, none at all. Whatever you do don't panic! I am not under the influence of magic, or magic mushrooms." A few muggle borns laughed.

"That is all."  Harry said leaping off the table, making Slytherins even madder, at not hitting him. I've always wanted to say 'That is All' after a speech, Harry thought.

Over some chicken, and sandwiches, and potato salad Harry Hermonie and Ron shared some memories that would help Harry to blend in with this new world.

Harry sighed, This is gonna be a long visit.

 ~*~

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next?  Will the two authors ever find enough time, will one author stop obsessing over a guy evough to write the next chappy *cough* RADAR! *cough*

HEY FANGS!  I am NOT that obsessed with Steve!

DON'T CALL ME FANGS! MY NAME IS...UMM, UNDICIDED! YEAH! THAT'S it...

Okay Fangs.

I SEE THAT!

*both fight until you click for next chapter, or click out of this fanfic*

SAVE ME!  Review!  I need saving from the EVIL FANGS!

AM NOT! But reviewing MIGHT save her.  It would certainly make ME happy! ^-^ that's ALWAYS a good thing! ^______^

It's right there, Loyal Reader, and Potencial Savior and Reviewer of Light/Grey/Dark!

Oh sell them a sob story, its sounds better than Loyal Reader crappy stuff these daz!

Oh and by the way, ill love u forever (not that you care anyways) if you REVIEW!!

BTW: The review button is here:

|||

|||

|||

|||

\/


	15. Draco, the consequences of a small fight

Draco had woken up. It was a Sunday, so he decided to wander the grounds. Nothing made sense anymore, and he need some time to piece it together, ALONE.

_Well, it can't be too complicated. I'm a Malfoy. We are superior to everyone. We have perfect lives. We are very rich, and everyone wishes to be us. We have personal tutors at the Manor to teach us important Dark Arts that Hogwarts doesn't even know about, and Occulmacy. Also in morality(but that one didn't last long, after a year, Father said the teacher was not quite right in the head, and didn't get another one,) literature of the famous, and etiquette. The social stature goes 7-Animals, 6-Half animal Bloods, 5-Muggles, 4-Mudbloods, 3-Pureblooded muggle loving wizards, 2-Insignificant Pureblooded Wizards, then 1-the Elite Pureblooded wizards._

_Okay, that's all good and fine. That's what my mother and father have always told me, and I have always believed it. It seemed true enough. When I was 5 I met Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crab. They sure as heck confirmed everything. I am much better than they are._

_Okay, when I got to Hogwarts I got my first glance at the discrepancies in this logic. Hermione Granger is much better than me in all subjects, including Potions. I only get better grades because Snape likes me and tutors me a bit under Fathers orders during the summer. Actually before that, Potter didn't want to be my friend. Why would he chose a Weasley and a Mudblood over me?_

_But that was okay, He just degraded to a 3 with all the 5s he had hung out with the rest of his life._

_My second year, I wanted to help out the heir to rid the school of mudbloods. They just fouled up empty space, right? Just before the heir of Slytherin was caught, I had a dream where my ethics teacher talked to me, and reminded me how precious any life was. I never did figure out who the heir really was. Although I was very surprised that Potter could speak Parseltongue. I was miserable during the leaving feast because of that. I don't think I caught much of what anyone said during it._

_Okay, and then there was that games keeper that father wanted me to get fired. It wasn't going to kill anyone, just send them to Azkaban. I tried, and it didn't work. How could a Malfoy, a 1, fail over a 6? Also that whole thing with Sirius Black was never really resolved. I tried to get Potter to go after him to get killed, but he must have much more restraint then me, if he ever figured it out…_

_Well I tried to convince myself that all of these failures were just because, as Father had explain, blood and the old ways was counting for less and less everywhere._

_When Cedric Diggory died in the fourth year, I was really confused. Voldemort was dead, Harry had killed him. Harry must have killed Cedric or something. Probably a fight about Chang, or winning the Triwizard cup. That was not a surprise that he entered himself, always wanting more attention, as a 3 he really had to try hard to get it._

_But then Voldemort returns, and my Father was turned into a sniveling servant. I didn't want to believe the rumors that he was one of them, although I did tease the trio that they were at the World Cup. The look on their faces was just too funny. I never thought he really was. He might have been, given what I know now._

_And then last year, Father was in on an attack at the ministry. He was arrested, and it was proven that Voldemort was alive again. Maybe Harry had been telling the truth all along, and didn't really deserve… Malfoy almost broke down there._

_Well, I gotta try to finish this, and think about it all. Critically. Matter of Factly. Without emotional interference to sway judgment of my life. Oh this is just Great. Maybe I should just bang my head on the tree over there. No!_

_Okay, and then this summer, Father breaks out of prison, and comes knocking on our door. Mother had set up all the wards somehow so that he couldn't get back in. We have a relay image system the kitchen that shows the gates, and Father was trying his hardest to get in. _

_Then Mother said that he should know he couldn't get in, as he tested it himself, the house elves can make indestructible wards, and then to just go away. She had a group of the house elves protect us whenever we went out of the house. We didn't talk much. She sort of just sobbed around the house. But my Godfather still came to tutor me, and she let him in._

_This just stinks. What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think? My godfather's been a lot of help, but he had some pretty big issues of his own he won't tell me about. He kept on needing to go in and out of the wards. Mother asked him if the house elves could run his errands for him, but he said it was important. He said something about making sure that Lucius was alright one time, although I don't think he meant to._

_My head's pounding now, and I haven't found anything new, just that I was probably raised on a mountain of lies. Wonder how many of them were true. _

_Could I just perform a spell and go away? I don't care where. Just not here._

All of the sudden, a bright light flashed, making all the shadows from the sun disappear for a whole minute. _What's happening over there?_

It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they were acting like goldfish. Draco recovered his senses fairly quickly. _Oh shoot. Well, I'll just be fall back on tradition and mean to them. I hope they go away and leave me in peace. That would be much better than apologizing and spending the whole day with them explaining why I'm not crazy. If I have anything to apologize for. Het hem! No Denial! At least not to yourself. Okay, fine, I'll just go with the old insult then._ "Well if it isn't Potty, Mudblood and the Weasel…"

Harry punched him, and then tackled him and knocked them both to the ground. _Oh, Merlin! He must be wound tighter than **me**! HELP!_ Malfoy tried to punch him back when the world became much bigger, flipped, and then went completely null, or almost null. Draco felt himself transform into some sort of weird snake thing with wings. He then did what any normal person would do. Fainted.

Finally, I can get you to the right world. I'm sorry I dropped you… You aren't even listening to me! Awake!

Salazar was quite annoyed. Gryffindor, who was supposed to be helping him, called him over to another realm on a minor matter saying 'urgent'. _Why couldn't Gryffindor just fix a few things himself? _After the minor problem was fixed, Salazar had spent an entire day tracking Harry Potter's signature, among all the other Harry Potters' signatures. _So many of them were so close! It was quite lucky that Harry had let off a large and unusual power burst for that particular area, even if it was quite short in durration._ It narrowed down the search grid so it only took another day, instead of weeks or months.

_And now, I've found him, and he's ASLEEP! Looks like he ran down his magic, and then got drunk_. Salazar waved his hand over Harry to wake him up.

_Help! Oh, hello Salazar, going for a nice spin?_ Confused, extremely disoriented, and still dreaming, it was Draco who responded.

_Ingrate_. Salazar dropped them in the correct location.

It was but an hour after Gimli and Legolas broke the fellowship of the ring, the ring successfully destroyed and Saron never again to return to middle earth, when a voice whispered through their minds, _Nurture, protect and grow this young one. He is powerful in magic, but needs to ally his magic with physical strength for his journeys and battles ahead. His name is Harry Potter, and he will fight a nemesis equal to Saron. Do not neglect my trust, or a world shall fall to ruins._

"Did you hear?"

"In all the caves of Moria, I've heard nothing alike."

Suddenly a bright green flash blinded them. As soon as they could see again, they found a skinny, young, black haired boy coughing, apparently trying to get his breath back.

"Welcome to Middle Earth, young wizard, Harry Potter." Legolas mentally accepted the strange mind request, it sounded like it came from one as ancient as the elder most of elves.

Draco gasped again. _They think I'm Harry Potter? Maybe they just got the wrong name. Harry Potter always gets the credit for everything… They thought he was Slytherin's heir in our second year, and now…_ Draco caught his breath, and looked up at Legolas.

"I am **not** Harry Potter." His green eyes shown with such intensity that kept Legolas and Gimli silent. "And what in the world is Middle Earth?"

Up until now, Draco had been confused and disoriented. He had not taken in any of the details of the scene. In a moment, he absorbed the facts that there was a rather tall blond, who could pass for a relative if not for the pointy ears, braided hair, and general attire, there was a short man, who looked like a miniature Hagrid, with much redder hair and more braids on his extremely wild beard, dressed in full armor, with an ax draped over his shoulder. Not only were these two odd figures who appeared from no where extremely strange, but they seemed to fit in with the environment around them. The woods looked strangely menacing and alive, even greener and wilder than the Forbidden Forest surrounding the school. _Forbidden Forest, dangerous animals… unknown forest… unknown dangers… unknown people… unknown world…my head hurts…_

Legolas, again, was the first to recover his speech. "Middle earth is the vast land all people live in. More specifically, we are in the Fangorn forest, on our way to Lothlórien, and then on to Mirkwood."

"After we are done with that, we will go visit the caves of Gondor. Magnificent forests of stone, gardens of minerals. My friend Legolas has yet to appreciate the beauty of stone caves."

"And you have yet to appreciate this… The trees live, can't you hear their ancient whispers…" Legolas trailed off to hear the very sounds he was talking about.

Draco listened for about two seconds to the eerie vocalizations of the trees before and impatient dwarf interrupted. "Wait, if you aren't Harry Potter, how do we know we can trust you?"

"I see the Gryffindor golden boy's reputation precedes him. Well, I am his best friend in the whole world. I accidentally got picked up by my guardian, the great Salazar Slytherin, and dropped here… I'm not really sure why."

Gimli and Legolas exchange glances, and then decide to trust… "Well, first introduce yourself, young wizard."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Pureblood wizard." Draco said shortly.

"Your guardian told us that you were going to fight an evil menace in your world, and we should prepare you the best we can. Give you our knowledge of great battles and wars to better the chances of your success. Gimli can teach you how to wield an ax in battle, and we of the ancient elven race are known for our archery."

I'd better play along… I can pretend to be the good little hero they expect easily enough… these people seem like they would be very bad to cross… I don't know what Slytherin's playing at… 

"Here, try this." Gimli easily swung his ax from his shoulder and then twisted it around to Draco's hand, handle first.

Draco took the large, sharp, heavy ax apprehensively, and tried to swing it at the stump nearby. The head of the ax made it slightly above his waistline, and then strait down to the dirt. _I have no muscles for this._

"AHHH! That is not how you treat an ax!" Gimli quickly pulled his ax away from Draco. "What you need is some good old fashion dwarven strength."

"Yes. Carry our stuff on our journey, and you will get stronger. It will be a good journey for you." Legolas said.

"I am NOT carrying your Luggage!" Both Legolas and Gimli stared at him, their blue and brown eyes boring threateningly into his sliver ones. Draco started and remembered his earlier resolution of pretending to be a golden boy to survive this mess… When I tell my father… But then he remembered how he didn't want to talk to his father about anything to do with Slytherin/Voldemort again. This is such a strange land. These people seem good willed enough. They won't kill me, if they think I'm needed to fight a great battle. I intend to stay OUT of that battle though. In all the books I've read, when wizards go on long journeys, they come back better and stronger, if they survive. Also, these people don't seem to take kindly to complaints. "Um, I mean… I might slow you guys down if I carry the luggage…"

"We aren't in any hurry, the wings of change have stopped blowing here, and it will be nice to take the time to enjoy the ancient beauty and wisdom of the trees once again."

_Great, just great… ah well; I don't particularly want to die today…_ "Alright then."

"Lo, this lad isn't too dumb to live after all, Legolas."

They gathered up their camp, and went on their way. Draco politely asked about Gimli's ancestry and was regaled with stories of the mighty and brave deeds and creations of the dwarves for quite some time on their walk. Draco got tired, but the very filling biscuits, Legolas called it lambas bread, and water from their canteens kept him filled with enough energy and all day long, to focus on Gimli's booming voice and keep putting one foot after another.

It was getting late, and the sun was just starting to set. They crossed over a river that had a perfect reflection. It wasn't windy, and the sunset was at just the right angle to make the background behind his reflection a beautiful pink and orange.

Draco caught sight of this reflection. But he didn't notice its beauty.

It wasn't his reflection.

_I am Harry Potter._

He fainted.


	16. Lothlorien

Harry Potter woke up with a pounding headache and a very very very dry throat. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the tall canopy of trees overhead. _Where am I?_

"Hello Draco. Are you all right?" Gimli asked, seeing Harry's fright.

As soon as Harry heard the word Draco he sat up quickly and glanced around, looking for an attacker. He saw a fuzzy blob with something glinting with light and moving. A shiny… probably sharp weapon…

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my glasses? Where is my **wand**?" Harry spewed out quickly in nervousness. None of the blobs looked at all familiar.

"I am Gimli son of Gloin, you are in middle earth, Fangorn forest, on a mission to carry our luggage for us to Lothlórien, and then to Mirkwood. But we've already been over this, Draco." Gimli handed Harry his glasses. It was the only thing Gimli had taken from him, so it was likely they were either his 'glasses' or his 'wand'.

Harry put on his glasses, confused about almost everything. He found a man resembling Hagrid, except 1/5th as tall, red hair instead of black, and a glinting ax hefted over his shoulder. "Okay, I'm not Draco, I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Legolas dropped down from the tree about 20 feet from Harry. "You change names faster than the seasons. Only a day ago you clarified that your name was Draco Malfoy."

"Yesterday I was at Taski's house…" Harry realized that Slytherin had probably moved him. _Hm, Slytherin must have taken care of any possible hangovers too during the ride. Probably this is the beginning of the journey he has planned for me._ "Well… has Salazar talked to you about helping me?"

"The soul that brought you told us that you would fight a great evil and we should help and train you as best we could. We accept this duty, to protect the good of the world. This world is currently at peace, we have destroyed a great evil these past few days. There is much you can learn here. If you are still as weak as you were yesterday, then you will gain greatly from our help," Legolas told Harry.

_Weak!?!_ He felt for his wand, and found it in his sleeve, and got it so he could fire it at a moments notice. "I am not weak! I'll have you know I'm a powerful wizard."

"Wizardry cannot always help you." Legolas drew his sword from its sheath, charged at and hit Harry in the stomach with the flat of his blade, knocking Harry unceremoniously onto his rear end, while ignoring Harry's futile hissing and waving. The three bright bolts of red light were vaguely disconcerting when they landed on him, but no more than that.

Legolas whipped around his blade and stopped it millimeters before Harry's throat.

The next instant the blade was in its sheath and Legolas' hand was extended towards Harry.

Harry took it and stood up.

"Magic is good in its place, but not always does it prevail against other powers. Elves and most eleven made items are not affected by ordinary magic. To be strong against everything, you must give all your potential assets strength."

Gimli chuckled, "And while you are trying to gain that strength, you can carry our gear. In the evenings, I will show you how to swing an ax properly. Dropping it in the dirt…" Gimli trailed off, muttering about the proper treatment of fine axes.

I didn't even touch his ax before! This is going to be a long journey. I wonder what Lothlórien will be like.

For the longest time, all the trees looked a like, he was too tired with carrying the luggage for miles during the day, and then getting in ax lessons every evening for as long as Gimli would allow, to spend the time to differentiate between the trees. There wasn't that much luggage; Gimli and Legolas were very light travelers. But in this way, much time passed. Harry hadn't thought to keep track, so it could have been a week or weeks of wandering, and exploring the forest.

But now, through the parted branches, the beauty of the intertwining bows of the trees ahead amazed Harry despite his weariness. Their trunks were silver, and their leaves, a varying gold. "Are we in paradise?"

"Lothlórien!" cried Legolas. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. This is the most majestic time of year, these woods in the fall are by far the most beautiful."

"I wonder if the fairest Lady will be present," Gimli sighed with longing.

"Who?"

"Who? My lad, the most beautiful Lady, Galadriel. Her fair voice is lovelier than the sound of gold being wrought; She is more lovely than Frodo's mirthril vest. She is the Lady of Lothlórien and Caras Galadhon," Gimli proclaimed. "She is not only fair of word, she is fair of gift." He showed Harry the three strands of hair that Lady Galadriel had given him when he last departed from Lothlórien.

Harry was slightly confused on why these strands of hair were being treated with such reverence by the nominally terse and cranky dwarf. The dwarf had seemed cranky whenever Legolas would sing a song of the past of the vast middle earth. Harry wondered if the history of Middle earth had anything to do with his world, but the songs were so beautifully spoken (unlike any history lesson by Professor Binns,) that Harry could not help but feel awe, pity, joy, reverence and sadness for the great heroes of the songs of Legolas. Most of the songs, Legolas said were new, created by someone named Bilbo Baggins, about a brave ring bearer named Frodo Baggins. But Gimli did not seem moved to many great speeches as Legolas did.

Despite Harry's confusion, he wouldn't have dreamed of ever being less than respectful towards something the dwarf was so fond of. And they were pretty hairs. "What are you going to do with them?"

"When we get to the Lonely Mountain, the mineral rich home of the Dwarf-folk of Erebor, I will set in imperishable crystal as a pledge of good will between the Forest and the Mountain." At Harry's blank stare, he amended, "between the elves and the Dwarves."

It was a few more days of walking before they reached Caras Galdhrim. A guide met them only a day's walk from the city. Except the word city isn't quite right in describing such a place that blends so well with it's surroundings, like it's meant to be there, always has been there and always will be there. Legolas and Gimli seemed to know the guide, Haldir.

Harry enjoyed the walking now. Perhaps he enjoyed it out of the fact that if he didn't enjoy it, he would have gone crazy with misery by now. Or perhaps he enjoyed it because he, like Legolas and Gimli, could feel the love and understanding this place radiated. It seemed as if there was never any danger here, and everything here was needed as it was and belonged and complimented the whole. Harry also enjoyed the tales of the guide. A few jokes were made about blindfolded dwarves and elves. A little random perhaps, but even these felt right in this fair place.

Harry saw fire and torture and muggles screaming and green light and skulls with snakes through their mouths and gatherings of cloaked men with a serpentine leader with red slit eyes in the middle and sieges on Hogwarts and the ministry and Grimwald Place and the despair of the good and dark armies marching of vampires and giants and dementors and house elves and… real elves…

Harry's heart was pounding and his eyes were wide as he stepped back from Galadriel's pool and looked at her in horror. "This pool shows the future?" Galadriel searched his eyes for the second time, looking for something. Harry felt for a moment that if he gave up, curled into a ball and cried he would instantly be home, with Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts, going through their normal courses.

The feeling passed as she released his eyes and looked away and replied to his question. "Yes. Walk with me." Galadriel led Harry through the gardens. The calmness and the eternal beauty of the flowers and plants released some of Harry's shock and unease. "Yes, that was a future, but the future can change; there are many different futures, on many worlds. This may be the future of your world; this may only be the future of a parallel to your world. I have seen many great battles, and if the leaders of those battles are true of heart and use all their potential allies, the fair has reigned for generations after. However, if the leaders are not strong enough to band the forces of the fair together, the world will fall into evil for millennia.

"I have heard little of your quest, but the pool has shown me for the goodness of your world, it is necessary that you are that leader, with the strength to bind together the good of your world. I saw your current leader, a hero of past wars, is getting stretched to thin with his advanced age to undertake this next war.

"I saw elves in your world marching with the evil and not with the good. Do you know why?"

Harry frowned. "I've never seen, or even heard of a true elf in my world, other than in Muggle stories. We have house elves that have been servants to Wizarding families for generations. Now a few of them are being freed, but not many." The memory of Hermione's SPEW on house elf rights made Harry smile for a minute, before he was brought back down to Middle Earth by Galadriel's conjecture.

"We are fading here even now. The third age is beginning. It is age of Human Kings! We have fought many wars against evil side by side with mankind; but we Elves must depart into the West, or dwindle to a rustic fold of dell and cave, slowly to forget and be forgotten. Perhaps in your world, the race of Elves departed long ago. I will think more on the matter, and speak later. For now, do not let you're heart be troubled. Tonight you will eat and sleep in peace! Let us go rejoin the others for dinner!"

One Week Later

"I regret we must take our leave of you, my Lady. Our young lad is impatient to go," Legolas said, teasing Harry with a smile.

"I am not. I appreciate all that I've learned about your elven culture. I hope it is not too late a date in my world to use my knowledge to gain an ally and loose an enemy," replied Harry defensively. "Besides, you cannot linger here forever either."

"Ah, but that we could stay in my Lady's fair presence. I will treasure these memories" Gimli said eloquently. Harry had been quite surprised that all Gimli's surliness seemed to disappear when he approached the boarder of Lothlórien. Now, having met Galadriel, he was not at all confused by this dwarven change in temperament.

"Harry Potter. You will be the hope of your world someday. I would like to give you all the help I can. Any time you need an elf, use this phial. Any elf that sees you carrying this will know that you are a friend of an elf. This should help you talk to the elves in your land, if you can find them. In it is caught the light of Earendil's star, and it is set amid the waters of my fountain. It will shine brighter when night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Remember Galadriel and her Mirror!" Galadriel stood, great, beautiful and fair as Harry took the phial from her as it shone.

To join Legolas and Gimli, Harry climbed into the sailboat that Galadriel's maidens had prepared for their journey up the river. "You know, I've never really sailed before."

"If you've never sailed, you've never lived," Legolas said. "The sea is one of the most…"

"I'll agree that he's a ninny, but sailing isn't a great bit either. It's a little shaky if you ask me."

"Don't pay any attention to him, dwarves have a notorious dislike of water," Legolas whispered.

"And famously good hearing," Gimli called out from the other side of the swoop.

_ This is going to be some voyage._


	17. Journey up Anduin, the Great River of Mi...

In the evening of that day, the crew of the small, 40' long, swoop was resting on it deck. The moon seemed almost too bright to sleep by. The river had passed out from under the canopy of trees just before sunset, and the sky was filled with more stars than Harry had ever seen before.

"I wonder how many stars there are up there," Harry commented.

"Too many to ever count. You'd have to be crazy to try," Gimli replied.

"On my world, many people actually do try to count how many there are. And they get paid for it."

"We Elves do not count the stars, but we do count the amount of ways we can use them. The beauty and power of the stars are of the purest kind, never being touched by the flaws of earth, or any of the Races."

Harry pulled out his phial, and a soft glow permeated the boat and reflected of the river's ripples. "What good does star light do, besides act as a lantern? I can already easily call up light."

"Really?"

"_Lumos_." Harry had pulled out his wand, and it overshadowed the effects of the phial.

"Starlight helps lead the way. Men seem to toss a coin when in a quandary with unknown consequences. Elves look to the guidance of the stars. The stars that we carry with us are more attuned to the position we are in than the stars in the sky, and lead us not to destruction, but to the path with the most hope."

Harry was silent at this. Perhaps if he had thought more about the consequences of going to the ministry… If he had a bit more guidance…

"That is a fair gift that Lady Galadriel gave you. Keep it safe, and it will serve you well." Legolas emphasized.

"I know that Galadriel gave you, Gimli, the gift of three of her hairs, but what did you get, Legolas?" Harry asked.

"A beautifully made elven bow, strung with a string of elven hair. It is a fair gift indeed, not unlike your own."

"Can you use it well?"

"Ho, can he use it well! Lo, Legolas. Here is a lad who knows nothing of your reputation."

"So, you're quite good at using the bow?"

Gimli was grinning madly. Legolas was smiling softly.

"In Helms Deep, in the battle of the Hornburg, Legolas shot down 5 Orcs, while riding his shield down a flight of stairs from the ramparts to the ground! He managed to shoot down more Orcs than I could kill with my ax!"

Can anyone say bloodthirsty? "Why were you trying to shoot down Orcs?" Harry was then regaled with Gimli's tale of the battle of Helms deep.

"… And then Aragorn threw me from the back door to the ramp leading up to the door, so we could clear off the bridge, take the offensive, and get those Orcs away from the gates."

Legolas laughed.

"Is there a part of my story you find amusing?" Gimli demanded.

"Yes, but you left it out! The part where you told Aragorn not to tell 'The Elf' that you had to be thrown to reach the bridge."

"And then the Orcs fell under our blades like…"

The moon had almost set by the time Gimli completed his story. Harry yawned. "Wow, I wish I could use a bow like that. I've never even touched a bow before. Actually, the only reason I'd ever used an ax before was for gardening."

"You sound like a hobbit. Most of them, the fiercest thing they do is gardening."

"It is nice to know that such a peaceful and simple race exists. At least they appreciate the sea, and the fairness of a grand body of water."

"What?"

"Dwarves are notorious for their lack of fondness to large bodies of water," Legolas said.

"Hmpf. Don't listen to him lad. The sea is just fine."

"Then you'd want to journey across it one day?"

"Perhaps. Now, let's sleep. The sun will rise in the morning."

In the morning, Harry Potter woke up with bright sunlight glaring in his face. "Good Morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Lembas bread! It is better than the honey cakes of Beornings! And they don't give much of that to strangers, with the shadow on Middle Earth. One piece will give a grown man strength for a whole day of marching," Gimli exclaimed.

"It seems like everything about the Elves are better and more magical." Harry commented.

"The wisdom that comes with the age and longevity of the Elves would give any other race the time they would need to discover the best ways of production. This wisdom of the Elves makes them seem more noble than any other race," Legolas explained.

"Are Elves immortal then?" _Aw, Bloody Slytherin! If the pool's future comes true, and I am set against an army of immortals…_

Legolas sighed, remembering his fallen comrades in the battles in Helms Deep and Minas Tirith. "No. We can be killed just as easily as humans with arrows or swords."

"And axes!"

_Well, I'd better learn Gimli's lessons well. I wish I had learned more from Taski! She could take out anything, any day of the week…_

"Yes, basically any material thing can kill us just as easily as you. We know more about the healing properties around us than humans, so some legends tell of how we magically heal ourselves."

"Can you teach me about healing? If I'm going to fight Voldemort, many of my friends will be hurt. But it is my destiny, so I want to prepare for this as well."

"Indeed. When we walk through Mirkwood forest, and visit the wood elves, there are many plants through there with powerful healing powers."

"But for now, Lad, pick up your ax," Gimli ordered, seeing Harry had finished his lembas bread.

"But I don't have an ax. You have the ax…" Harry trailed off in confusion.

"Galadriel stocked this boat well, she gave us many fine gifts. She did not have to hold back on supplying you, young hero, as you have no need for secrecy as we did last time we passed through Lothlórien in the fellowship." Legolas swung down into the cabin and brought up a shining steel ax, almost as good as Gimli's.

"Wow." Harry's eyes glittered; he had never been given a warrior's present before. A wizard, and now a warrior. How far could the Boy who Lived get from a 'normal' life? _It's so light…_

"Well, don't just stare at that ax, start your drills."

"You're not joining me today?"

"Dwarves can't swim, too much armor," Legolas whispered in Harry's ear as he walked past him back to the open deck of the boat.

Luckily, Dwarves don't have very good hearing.

After Harry completed the long and series of rhythmic swings and chops that had become almost second nature to him, after the uncounted number of days, (or was it weeks or months?) on the journey. As Harry normally trained in the evening after a grueling day of walking, with Gimli's extremely heavy ax, this seemed almost easy.

By this time, the sun was at its zenith, so Harry asked for lunch.

"But you just had a whole lembas bread biscuit at breakfast!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Ah, but the growth of youth of men requires a much greater sustenance than the maintenance of an old dwarf," Legolas reported.

"Hey there elf!" Gimli bellowed, but he handed Harry the lembas bread.

"Thanks." Harry ate the piece of bread slowly to savor the flavor. "Legolas, can you teach me how to use the bow and arrow?"

"Yes, the bow and arrow is an elfish specialty, so I can teach you much. Actually, it is good that you showed interest now. It is easy to find many moving targets when on a river."

Harry finished his lunch. "It's amazing; I don't feel that tired from this morning's exercise with the ax! I feel ready for a duel with it, I'd ask you, Gimli, to fight me with it, but I know you don't like the water…"

"Nonsense. I just don't like drowning." Gimli retorted. "I will fight you when we arrive at the old ford in Mirkwood, and leave behind our boats."

"Why at the old ford?"

"It connects with the only road, the old road, which goes through Mirkwood from the Great River to the Celduin, the Running River. We will go then walk north beside the Running River to the Wood Elves' territory, and then to Lonely Mountain."

"Well, Galadriel did not pack you a bow, I will get one for you when we get to the land of the wood elves. For now you can borrow mine, if you can bend it well enough to make a decent shot. It is a fairly stiff long bow. Hold it like this." Legolas stood up and grabbed his bow and an arrow from his back. He stood strait with his feet shoulder width apart, knees locked, and arms unlocked, grasping the bow with the pressure on his lifeline, and nock of the arrow between his pointer and middle finger, pulling on the string with his fingers between his 1st and 2nd joints. His fingers were wrapped around the bow, but not tightly. He brought the bow up to his shoulder and pulled back the nocked arrow easily. He then removed the arrow from the bow and handed both to Harry. "Your turn." (A/N: to visualize the shooting of an arrow, because I've never personally shot one, go to this website, it's got good pictures. http:www.student.utwente.nl/sagi/artikel/steps/step1.html)

Harry took the bow and arrow with no little nervousness. Legolas made it seems so easy. He nocked the bow and his hands as Legolas had on the bow…

"Point your feet at a right angle from the target." Legolas had pinned a piece of cloth to the mast, only 20' away.

Harry corrected his feet, and started pulling on the string…

"No, keep your shoulders as low as possible. And relax your front hand, and your arm muscles, and your leg muscles. Now aim at the top of the mast.

Harry aimed at the target, and the arrow flew right past it.

"Since you are right handed, you might want to aim a bit to the right of the target." Legolas commented, obviously trying to contain himself from smiling. "After you hit dead center of this target, you will aim for the top of the mast. Try not to hit the sails, Gimli would be upset with you, and we would have to walk the rest of the way to the Old Road. After that, I will tell you which pieces of debris to hit in the water.

This is going to take a while… 

Sailing to the old ford took a week. A bit more, but not a significant portion of time more. It hadn't looked that far on the map, but they were sailing upriver, and had to fight the current.

Each day had been similar to the one before it. Harry had got the target on the lower mast just before dinner. On the third day, Harry ran out of arrows, so they stopped off to get some wood to fletch more arrows with. It took that day, and until midday of the next day for Harry to successfully make a quiver full of arrows. Gimli then insisted that Harry continue with his ax training. On the night of the fifth day, Harry was able to hit the top of the mast ten times in a row, and Legolas moved him on to aiming for driftwood on the river. He did dismally; his personal best for the bits of driftwood was two pieces reasonably close struck in a row. The whirls and eddies in the river made the river quicken and slow in odd places, making the required lead on the target vary.

Late on the eighth day of travel, just a few minutes after dinner, Gimli called out, "Lower the sails! The old ford is just ahead, and the water is extremely shallow!"

Legolas and Harry, who had become with a few of the boat's trappings, rushed to obey. They quickly furled the sails, and Gimli threw out the anchor. They hopped into the smaller rowboat and scrambled ashore. After getting their supplies on and tying the rowboat to the tree, Legolas and Gimli started to walk down the road.

"We are just going to leave this here?" Harry walked quickly to them to catch up.

"Yes, we will need such a vessel on our return trip to Minas Tirith. After we visit the dwarves, if they consent to help rebuild middle earth, and Minas Tirith, then we will need to go back and guide them," Legolas answered.

"My people will rebuild the gates of Minas Tirith with mirthril and steel to replace those broken by the witch king first. And then, perhaps Rohan will let us make use of the beautiful Glittering Caves. But there is no rush, now that the shadow has lifted from Middle Earth. So, pick up your ax, and we shall begin that duel."

"But it is near dark, shouldn't we wait until morning…" Harry pointed out.

"Your attacker will not let you choose the time of day! We both have the same disadvantage, unless you can see in the dark. Besides, I plan to win quickly. So begin," Gimli growled.

Harry swung his ax around to cut at Gimli's side, and was blocked by the butt of his ax. Harry stumbled at the large force blocking his maneuver. Gimli then arched his ax to swing at Harry, and stopped the shinning blade an inch from his neck.

"If your ax was not elven made, it would now be too dull to even chop wood. As it is, you're dead. I suggest more practice. Work on your stance too. Keep centered; don't stumble at every blow. We will walk a few miles, and then stop for the night."

I'm going to need a lot more practice to be good enough to beat anyone… I hope I get enough time here… I don't want to go back if I can't protect my friends.


	18. The Wood Elves and Goodbye Middle Earth

Weeks, possibly months after Harry's first duel with an ax, they crossed the forest river into the land of the wood elves. They camped there for the night. In the morning, it was obvious that it was quite decidedly winter. Pristine snow capped pine trees, and snow laced seasonal trees glittered in the bright morning sunlight. The effect was only slightly less stunning than Lothlórien in the fall. When Harry was almost done with his morning ax routine, he thought,

_You have one day left._

Except it wasn't his thought. _Was that Salazar? Probably was, he didn't warn me last time, but Tasuki's world was a mistake… A good mistake though…_ "Gimli, Legolas, did you hear that?"

They turned and looked at him with concern, and Gimli bluntly said, "No. What did you hear?"

"I think Salazar told me I have one day left. Gimli, can I have one last duel? I think I have gotten better. You have taught me more than I ever thought existed about axes."

Gimli consented to the duel by heaving out his ax and taking the first swing. If Legolas hadn't known that Harry and Gimli were friends, he would have broken them up at the first swing. The two fighters were frowning with the effort to predict the opponent's next move.

Gimli started in on the offensive, cutting at Harry's side. Harry blocked it with the back of his ax, and wove his ax around to attack Gimli's other side. Gimli recovered extremely quickly, anticipated Harry's lower left cut, blocked it, and swung his ax up, and then down towards Harry's head. Harry just managed to leap back, swinging his ax in front of him to protect him from Gimli's up swing.

The fight continued for almost 8 minutes, until Harry leapt back again to dodge another one of Gimli's downswing. His foot found a snow-covered branch, and Harry fell ungracefully down on the ground. He was thankful that the newly fallen snow was powdery enough to provide adequate cushioning, and that the elven made robes were perfect for any weather.

"You have improved much Harry." Gimli offered a hand up.

Harry took it, and with a disappointment on his face, stood up. "You still beat me in five minutes! I'll never be able to protect anyone this way!"

"Harry, Gimli is one of the best ax fighters in the world. He has known how to fight and train for years more than you have even existed. I am sure he is proud of you. You have picked up the methods of the ax faster than any man I have ever known. But you do have plenty of incentive."

"Continue on with your practice, and I am sure you will be able to defeat many opponents."

Harry felt a little better at that. "But I'm still no good with a bow. I can't hit anything consistently over fifty feet away."

"Perhaps you were never meant to fight from the side lines. This does not mean that I think learning the art of the bow and arrow has no value for you. If you are to defeat Voldemort,"

Harry almost smiled. Here in Middle Earth, no one shuddered from the name; it was just another word. One day, he would make it so that no one feared Voldemort in his universe. He would make sure of it.

"You will need the help of others. Perhaps what I have taught you, you can pass onto your allies. You will need many of them, don't ever let a potential ally slip to the other side without trying to save them, or you might loose your war." Legolas said eloquently.

"I will always remember what you have given me. These lessons will most likely prove priceless." _Anything that lets me save lives and win the war against Voldemort is priceless to me._

The trio walked into the heart of the Elven village of the Wood Elves a few hours after midday.

"Legolas! You're back!" A young elf, about Legolas' age, dropped out of one of the snow-covered trees in a flurry of fluffy snow.

"Hegelos! I'd like you to meet my friend, Gimli son of Gloin, and Harry Potter!"

"A dwarf? You must be a very notable dwarf, to become friends with our dear Legolas. Come, it is almost dinner. You can eat and share your story then! It must be quite a story; we have heard tales of the ring and the fellowship, but not the story in full. And we have heard no rumors of a young human, just of hobbits in the fellowship."

Hegelos and Legolas were apparently great friends. Hegelos brought them into a beautiful dinning room and the trio was treated to a great feast. Harry listened intently to the stories. It seemed that there was so much to be told; he hadn't even heard all of it before. Some of the connotations were different possibly. Or perhaps, knowing the people and the setting of the story so much more made it seem like a whole new dimension was added to the story.

Dinners here in middle earth were quite long. It wasn't that people actually ate slower, Harry noticed, but they bit into their food less often than on earth, his earth, distracted by telling or listening to a story. So, after Gimli and Legolas finished regaling their audience with the story of the Fellowship of the Ring. Then they moved rooms, into a lounging area, and on to telling about the recent battles against the evil Sauron and his followers.

It was nice, Harry thought, to have no rumors of his life floating around, no one knowing his life story better than him, no gawking admirers… Just normal people… Well, normal elven people. Just listening to his friends. Not worrying about the dark lord as a current problem. In this world, time was most likely different than that in his world. Hopefully…

_It truly would be horrible if I get back from this journey too late to save any of my friends… if I never saw Ron or Hermione again…But Salazar is trying to help me, so he will get me back with time to spare… right?_

Harry suddenly realized that he would never see Legolas and Gimli again, ever. After tomorrow, he would probably move on to the next stage of his quest. He tuned back into the story that Gimli was currently telling.

"…We thought all was lost, and had almost given up hope, until Aragorn saw the sun rise and convinced the King to ride out of Helms deep and fight once more ... Gandalf arrived with the riders of Rohan … we defeated the Orcs …"

_I will miss them, and their stories. No one on earth tells such marvelous stories… If only this were the way history was always told…_

"Arise!" A small elf voice cried.

_So tired._ Harry cracked open one eye, and saw the warm green, ornate ceiling above him.

It was his last morning. He had stayed up almost all night to hear the story of the fight against darkness in Middle Earth for the last time.

Harry shot up out of bed. "Wait! Where are Legolas and Gimli?"

"Eating the morning meal, with everyone else! Come, join us!" The young elf took off along the branches that were almost wide enough for two people to walk on, side by side.

Harry followed, trying to enjoy the view of the delicate yet secure elven village, but having to concentrate on his footing.

"Harry, come sit and eat!" Gimli spoke energetically.

"Harry, we enjoyed your company, and we hope that the fate of your world is as fortunate as ours. We lost some friends, admittedly, but we saved so many, we saved middle earth. We hope you can save your world." Legolas said for both Gimli and himself.

"Thank you," Harry said simply. "I wish you good luck with rebuilding your land."

Harry gathered together his breakfast of lembas bread, lelan leave soup, and reyla berry juice, and had just started eating when Salazar jerked him into the dimension of spiritly travel.

**Thank you! You are up this time! Let's see what have you been up to…**

For a couple seconds, it felt like all of Harry's memories of Middle Earth flashed before his eyes. They flew so fast, very few ideas were recognizable.

**Good work, but a bit too proper… you've got to loosen up a bit.**

_I am not too proper..._

**And no insolence, young obi wan**. Salazar chuckled to himself. **Well, here you are, have fun! And remember, it is Captain Jack Sparrow.**

A/N:

Well, someday I will go through all these, and standardize Salazar's speech patterns. For the time being, it's different because different sections of the spiritly travel plane have different effects, some make only mind to mind conversation allowed, some allow regular speech…

Well, thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter, and to all the people who will review this chapter. You are a factor of inspiration for this story!


End file.
